


Blade of truth

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Falling In Love, Fencing, Guns, Love, Masks, Revolution, Romance, Swordfighting, True Love, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Ever wondered what Levi would be like if he was like Zorro? Well I made him into a Zorro like figure! After the loss of your parents, you are picked up by the renowed Rodrigo Titan and brought into his home leaving a young Levi you loved behind with his promise to become a better man. Now all grown up, you are a head strong woman in a world where women are considered weak pretty things in corset dresses and not allowed to vote. After a frustrating dinner, you go into the gardens to find a horse under torch light, then you are soon joined by a handsome masked man looking to hide, you are unaware it is Levi, but he knows very well it is you. Drawn in by his charm, you save him from the guards. Now a bond is formed, your heart beating for him you keep bumping into the masked bandit and hero of the poor Legion and can't help but save him, even though he fights against the Titan family and company. The more you meet him and he teases you, the more you both fall in love with each other. A forbidden love for you pulls you apart, you are unsure if you should be loyal to Rodrigo, or follow your heart and team up with Legion and his bandit of scouts.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Your father spun around with his fake sword and hit the dummy in front of him, he didn’t need to practice because he was one of the best fighters in the land. Your father was part of a group that protected people, but he never told you the name to protect you and your mother. He was seen as a hero to many. He was very handsome too, he told you he used his good looks to help him in fighting as well as get the help from others. He was your typical handsome hero, the well-trimmed facial hair and long hair. He was a big flirt too, always chasing your mum around the house when he was home. Your mum would often smack his hands and tell him to behave, but she really did adore him as much as he adored her. Your mother didn’t think she was good enough for your father, that she wasn’t pretty enough, but your father thought your mother was a dream.

Your father adored you to death, he thought you were the most perfect little thing in the world. He spoilt you a lot, he always showed off to you and ran around playing games with you. He taught you how to fight with a sword too as well as hand to hand, he wanted you to be just like him. He smiled at you and took his drink from you. “Thank you, my little sweet pea.” He downed some of his drink, then handed you back the cup. “Cutest helper ever.”

You giggled at him; you were only ten. “Daddy.”

He kissed your forehead. “How did I ever get so lucky to have an adorable little girl like you?”

“Mummy.”

He poked your nose. “That’s right, your mummy.” He spun around and held his fake sword out and pointed it at a little kid with steel blue eyes and raven hair. “Levi my boy, you should really improve on your sneaking ability.”

Levi pouted and sighed. “Tch, I’m trying.”

Your father smiled and tapped the blade on Levi’s head. Your father had found Levi after Levi’s uncle had left him for a while, he took him under his wing and taught him everything he could and Levi was a great student. “Manners Levi, if you want to be like me, then you have to be smooth.”

Levi grumbled. “Fine.”

Your father smiled. “With time of course.” He spun his sword around, grabbed another fake one and threw it to Levi. “Now Levi, show me how much you’ve practiced with a sword.”

“Tch, why?”

Your father smiled and moved to the side so Levi could see you in your pretty dress. “Because if you win, you get the fair maiden.”

Levi looked at you and blushed. “She’s not fair.”

“So, you don’t want her?”

Levi pouted then got ready. “I didn’t say that.”

You giggled and watched the two fight each other. Your father wasn’t taking it easy on Levi, which meant he was his most advanced student. Your father kept winning, which was getting to Levi and annoying him especially with the fact you were watching. Levi skidded on the floor, then threw dirt up at your father. He kicked your father’s legs making him fall back, then flicked his sword up and caught it. He pointed both swords at your father. Your father laughed. “Well, I must say I am impressed Levi.”

Levi smiled. “Really?”

“Yes.” He nodded towards you. “Go to her and claim your prize. Little hint Levi, you always get to kiss the maiden you save.”

Levi blushed hard. “I don’t want to kiss her stupid bratty face.”

Your father smiled. “Alright, then that was your one and only chance.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he ran over to you. He stopped as you stood up and blushed at him, he said your name. “May I kiss you?”

You smiled and nodded. “You may.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Listen brat, I will always come and save you because I like you, a lot. You and me forever, just like your mother and father.”

You giggled. “Yes.”

Your father lay back on the floor. “Run with her Levi, that’s what the hero is supposed to do.”

Levi nodded, then grabbed your hand and ran with you through the streets. He came to a stop, then panted and looked at you. He let you go, looked around then plucked a rose and handed it to you. You took it and held it to your chest. “It’s beautiful.”

He took it back, then put it behind your ear. “You’re beautiful.”

You smiled. “If you like me so much, then why are you so mean to me?”

He walked towards the wall, jumped up and sat on it to look at the sea. “I don’t know how to talk to people, but I know I want to talk to you.”

You leaned on the wall and smiled. “Well I like you and I like talking to you.” You looked up at Levi. “Will you always come for me?”

“Always.” He looked down at his hands. “I want to get better, stronger and richer for you.”

“You don’t have to do anything for me, I just want to be around you.”

He blushed and pouted. “Tch, soppy brat.”

You giggled. “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“I want to be just like your dad.” He looked down at you. “What do you want to be?”

You hummed. “I don’t know, but I know I want to do good, fight and help people. I want to prove that girls can be just as strong as boys.”

“I think you can.”

You smiled at him, then looked out at the water. You often spent time with Levi like this, just enjoying his company. Levi loved spending time with you as well, when he wasn’t around you, he was with Farlan. You sniffed the air and smelt something burning. “You smell that?”

Levi sniffed. “Smells like something is burning.” He looked to the town and saw people rushing about. “Think somewhere is burning.” He looked down at you. “Let’s get you home.” He jumped off the wall, then held your hand. “Come on.”

You hurried with him towards your house, but the closer you got the more you could smell the burning. You turned around the corner and froze, your house was almost in ashes. “Dad, mum…” You ran for the house, but Levi grabbed you. “No, I have to see them.”

Levi squeezed you. “They’re gone.”

You threw him off and ran to your home, there was almost nothing left and no sign of your parents. “No.” You dropped to your knees, hugged yourself and cried.

Levi walked over, knelt next to you and put his arm around you. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you.” Levi was true to his word, he took care of you and helped you find a place to stay, but you always came back to your old home and began planting flowers. You’d been like this for a few days, but the pain was still there.

“Excuse me?” You turned your head to see a man sat on horseback, his outfit was glamorous and clear he was a rich man. “Why are you here planting flowers?”

You rubbed your cheek making it dirtier. “I lived here with my mum and dad until it burned down.”

He jumped off his horse, but a guard near him tried to protest. He held his hand up and smiled, he had a white smile, a moustache and a line beard down his chin. He stopped by you, the knelt down. “Your mother and father lived here?”

You nodded. “I did too.”

He ruffled your hair. “Do you have any other family?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m by myself, but I have a friend who’s helping me.”

He smiled. “Do you want to live with me?”

You gasped. “Oh Mr, that’d be nice of you, but I couldn’t.”

He pinched your cheek. “I’ll take good care of you, turn you into a nice lady. I have a son. He’d love to play with you.” He let go of your cheek and looked at his gloved hand covered in dirt from you. “You’ll be a true beautiful maiden.”

You wanted to be better for Levi, so he could be proud to be by your side and no longer call you brat. You smiled and nodded to him. “Ah, but I have to say goodbye to my friend.”

“Alright, make it quick.”

You got up and ran through the streets to find Levi. You grinned at him. “Levi, I got adopted!”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Good.”

“He’s going to turn me into a beautiful maiden, when I become one, I’ll come back for you.”

He kissed your forehead. “I look forward to it brat. In that time, I will be a better man.”

You giggled. “I can’t wait.” You backed up. “Bye Levi.”

“Bye.”

You ran off back to the man. “I’m back Mr.”

He grinned and picked you up and put you on his horse, then got on. “Names Rodrigo Titan.” You introduced yourself. “You have a very pretty name.” He tapped his heels on his horse. “Come on.”

You looked at yourself in the mirror, it was hard to believe you were all grown up and looked as beautiful as your father had hoped you’d be. Your figure looked great in the corset dress, your boobs perfectly pressed and your hair was up with a rose in that Levi always gifted you when you were a little girl. Your dress was a very sweet delicate yellow, it made you look like a walking flower. Red roses were your signature thing now all because of Levi. Your heart ached when you thought of him, you just wanted to go see him as soon as possible to show him the woman you’d become, but to also see the man he’d become. To you, you’d always have Levi in the centre part of your heart and no one else.

“Milady?” You looked to the door to see your maid. “The master’s son is on his way home. I can imagine he’d want to be greeted by you.”

You smiled. “Thank you, Maria.”

She walked over and played with your hair a little. “You look beautiful, young master Cesare will defiantly fall for you more than he already has.”

You shook your head and sighed. “He’s never felt for me like that, if I remember, he used to tease and pick on me all the time.”

She giggled. “Ah yes, but the amount of times I caught him spying on you and writing your name over and over with great love.” She hummed. “He was smitten, but now you are a real lady and he is a man. I think there are wedding bells in the future.”

You smiled. “No, I am not interested in getting married.” You walked to your door with Maria. “Besides, Cesare and I clash too much. He is a man of swords, war, fighting and no equality for us women. If he married me, I’d be locked away in the home and just made to look pretty all the time and nothing else.”

“You don’t want that kind of life?”

You shook your head. “I like reading, writing and sword play. Cesare would never let me do any of those.”

She hummed. “I suppose.” She smiled at you. “When is our next reading lesson?”

You hummed and tapped your lip. “I can see you tomorrow in the afternoon, sound good?”

She nodded. “Oh yes, I look forward to it.”

“Me too.” You winked at her, then went outside without her to see Rodrigo Titan waiting. You leaned up and kissed his cheek, his black hair now was grey on the sides and his facial hair was dotted with grey. “Afternoon Mr Titan.”

He smiled down at you and offer his arm, which you happily hugged. “You look stunning my petal, truly a vision in yellow.”

“Thank you, but you are as handsome as ever.”

He chuckled and petted your hand. “Thank you, you know if I was younger, I would marry you.” He gave you a squeeze. “But I have been honoured to watch you grow into this perfect woman.” He looked up at the path to see men on horses and at the front was Cesare in all his glory. Cesare was different from how you remembered him, now his hair was longer, to his shoulders and dark. His eyes were a dark brown. He was tall, lean and muscular in his uniform. You noted he had facial hair too, a moustache that round his mouth and joined his beard. The man was a vision. “Ah Cesare, welcome home!”

He smiled and stopped, he jumped off his horse and opened his arms out. “Father, it’s good to see you again.” He hugged his father, then looked to you. “My word.” He walked over to you as he said your name. “You’ve grown into a fine young lady.”

“I’m impressed Cesare, you left a boy and have come back less of a boy.”

He smirked at you, took your hand, then kissed it. “Charmer as always dear.”

You hummed a laugh. “I went to charm school just for you.”

He let your hand go, then placed his hand on his chest. “Thank you.”

You looked down at his chest to see medals. “I see you’ve won medals.”

He looked down and smiled. “I have been awarded for my valour. I am a sight to behold in battle my dear.” He reached up and played with a bit of your hair. “I can tell you all about my battles.”

You stepped back from his touch. “You think I’m interested in that?”

“Any woman would be interested in a man like me. I’m strong, intelligent, handsome and a renowned soldier in battle.”

“I am not interested in war Cesare. I like discussions, books and logic.”

He laughed. “You do not need any of them, you are wasting your time.” He shook his head. “You were always like this when we were children, head in the clouds. You need to come down from there and act like a woman. The way you are, no man will want to touch you as you are.”

You slapped him hard, he turned his head to the side at the force, then clicked his jaw. You picked up your dress, then stormed off. Rodrigo sighed. “Cesare, really? You come home to the woman of your dreams, then you insult her in front of everyone.” He stepped closer to his son and lowered his voice. “I have stopped all her relationships. I have fired every man who has ever had the slightest affection for her for you. I have put in a lot of effort to mould her into the woman she is, so don’t you come here and insult her like that. If you hurt her again, I will let her marry someone else.” He poked his chest. “Now, do you want her or not?”

Cesare nodded. “More than anything father. After I saw her today, I knew I had to have her. She is so beautiful.”

“Then control that mouth of yours.” He sighed. “On another note, we’ve been having problems recently at the train tracks, mines, banks, docks…hell everything I own. Those rebels known as the scouts have some masked hero running around known as Legion, even my best men cannot match his fencing and sword skills. So, now you are home I need you to investigate the matter while trying to woo your bride to be.”

You sat at the dinner table, Rodrigo was at the head next to you and Cesare sat opposite you. You were joined by Rodrigo’s Captain, Cesare’s top soldier and some of Rodrigo’s business men. You were keeping quiet, mainly because you liked to listen in to the business they discussed. Though Rodrigo supported you being a little outspoken, he wanted you to keep it to between him and you. He was the one who taught you since living with him, he was a great teacher. You had so many opinions on things, but you had to keep your mouth shut. It didn’t help that you were still annoyed at Cesare and he was staring you down.

Cesare sat back in his chair, glass of wine in hand. He said your name making everyone look at you. “What’s your opinion on making the punishment of hanging on more crimes?”

You looked to Rodrigo, he nodded at you and smiled. You looked back to Cesare. “I don’t agree with that one bit.”

“Oh? Explain.”

You wiggled in your seat more. “Well, I’ve never agreed with that form of punishment at all. Who are we to take someone’s life? I feel we shouldn’t have a say on who lives and who dies.” You leaned forwards. “I feel that the major issue is money and education. People commit these crimes because they need money, they need support. People commit crimes in order to gain money, even food. There are people out there in our towns and cities who can barely make it by every day, yet we are sat here after a three-course meal with expensive wine.”

He nodded. “So, what do you suggest?”

“Education, if we educate these people or give them skill lessons, then they can work and provide for their families. The gap between the poor and rich is too large, so a possible increase in minimum wage. Tax the poor less and tax the rich more, lord knows we can afford it.”

You heard a businessman laugh. “Really? Women these days really have their heads in the clouds.”

You turned to him. “So, what do you suggest?”

“Work camps and hanging more people.”

You shook your head. “So, kill as many as possible and force others to work for nothing?”

He grinned. “Well yes. It’ll put the fear of God into people and crime will go down.”

You laughed. “To hell it will. People will still commit crimes. You are not stopping the issues. You are not addressing the beginning of the problem. I can assure you, if you hang people over and over you will not see an end to it. It is not an effective form of punishment.”

He chuckled. “Cesare, surely you don’t support this silly girl’s vision.”

He downed the last of his wine. “I agree somewhat.” You looked to him. A light blush spread on your cheeks making him smile. “I think increasing the amount of hangings will not stop or slow down crime. We need to generate jobs for the poor. However, I feel that education isn’t the key, but I do agree on teaching them some skills.”

You leaned forward. “So, you still think we should hang people?”

He nodded. “Only the worst of the worst though.”

The businessman laughed. “That’s good to hear Cesare, you really are a true man.”

You looked at him. “So, taking a life makes you manly?”

“Of course.”

“Then you are savages.”

Rodrigo cleared his throat, then lightly put his hand on yours as he said your name. “My petal, I think it’s time you go to bed.”

“But.”

He squeezed your hand. “It has been a long day, plus I have to talk business with these gentlemen.”

You clenched your jaw, then stood up. All the men around the table stood up. You glared at them. “Don’t bother standing for me, I don’t want you to.” You walked out the room, you were really frustrated.

You heard Cesare call your name. “Wait.”

You turned to him. “Are you going to rub more salt in the wound? You insult me this morning, then you made me look like a fool in there.”

He cupped the side of your face. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to. I was rude this morning, I really was. As for at dinner, my intention was not to make you look foolish.” You both watched as guards ran past to the dining room. “I was actually rather interested in what you had to say, I feel your voice is very valuable in matters such as this.”

You looked back at him and sighed. “Why?”

“I like you and I want to be a great part of your life.” He sighed. “I will be inheriting everything from my father, including his power. So, your opinion matters to me, in the future we will reserve those kinds of conversations to between us and no one else.”

You frowned. “So, you don’t support me talking in front of men like that.”

“They’ll never understand.”

You nodded then moved away from him. “I’m going for my evening walk.” You stopped and looked over your shoulder a little at him. “I may not seem it, but I’m glad you’re home.” You put on your cape coat with your hood up, grabbed your sword, then wandered into the gardens. You noticed some guards were making a fuss, there was something about Legion stealing something and freeing prisoners. You stopped when you saw a beautiful dark brown horse stood in the gardens by the wall. “Hello there.” You walked up to her, she nudged you and welcomed the fuss. “You are beautiful.” You looked to the wall when you heard someone running on the other side, then someone flipped over the high wall and landed on the floor. “What…”

They stood up allowing you to see his long black boots, tight trousers, white shirt, gloves, a black mask across his eyes. You noticed his cape was black as well as the hat on his head. He stared at you with his steel blue eyes making you shiver, he was stunning. Levi stared at you, you really were a vision in the moon and torch light. He loved the rose in your hair, it reminded him so much of a little girl he loved and will always love. He noticed his horse adored you, which was not normal for his horse to like anyone but him. He pulled his blade out, then pointed it at you. “Who are you and why are you here?”

You said your name making his eyes widen, you had done just as you’d said, you’d grown up into a fine woman. “I live here. Mr Titan is my saviour and teacher.” Levi hated that the very man he was fighting against was the one who adopted you. “Who are you?”

“Legion.” Your eyes widened, he was the man causing issues for Rodrigo, but you kind of agreed with some of the things he was doing. “If you are with him, then you are my enemy.”

You pulled your blade out. “Fight me then.”

He tapped the end of your blade with his gloved finger. “No.”

You pointed it at his throat. “Because I am a woman?”

He knocked it to the side. “No, because I know you don’t really want to fight me.” His hands ran up your hand, then he easily took your blade from your hand. He knew if he did fight you, it’d be a great fight because you had learnt from the best, your father. He sheathed your blade, reached up and pulled your hood down to see a rose in your hair, which meant you remembered him. You held your breath as Levi leaned closer to you. “If you did, you wouldn’t have let me do what I just did.”

You blushed and pouted. “Well, it’s because I don’t want to scare your horse.” You looked to her. “She’s beautiful.”

Levi stared at you as you looked to his horse. “Yes, beautiful.”

You looked back at him. “I’m holding you up, you should leave now before they have your head.”

“I doubt they’d be able to stop me, but your concern for me is interesting.”

You blushed. “Well, you are the first man in years who doesn’t think that me being a woman makes me weak or stupid.”

“Why would I think that? Everyone is equal and important.” He looked over to heard guards shouting and getting closer. “Tch, damn it.”

You moved to see them with their lanterns. “You have to hide.”

He looked around allowing you to see the shield on his cape with two wigs in. As Levi looked, he noticed there was nowhere he could hide, then he noticed how puffy the back of your dress was and cape. “Forgive me.”

You looked at him. “For what?” He moved to the floor, lifted your dress up and went under. You gasped and wobbled as you felt Levi hug up to your legs and bum. You blushed hard as you felt his hands glide up your legs as he hugged himself close. You pulled your hood up to hide your blush.

The guards ran over, they saw the horse then noticed you fussing it. One bowed to you. “Milady, we’re sorry to interrupt your regular evening walk.”

You gulped as you felt Levi shift. “It’s no problem. What seems to be the issue?”

“Legion has stolen something important as well as release some prisoners. Have you seen him?” He looked to the horse. “He wears a black mask and cape with a pair of wings on.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s only been me and one of my horses out here.” The guard reached for the horse, but she snapped and tried to bite him. You giggled. “Sorry, she’s not a fan of people, only me.”

He stepped back from the horse. “Very well, if you see this man stay far away from him. Do not let him close.” You smiled and thought it was too late for that, because he was under your dress right now. “Call for us.”

You nodded. “I will, thank you.”

He bowed to you. “Enjoy your night milady.”

You smiled and waved. “Goodnight.” You watched them run off and continue their search elsewhere. You let out a long sigh. “You can come out now.” You felt his squeezed your thigh. “Hey! I said you can come out.” You pulled your cape and dress, then stumbled forwards.

He stood up and adjusted his hat. “Thank you for the help.”

You adjusted your dress. “You didn’t have to hide under my dress!”

He walked over to his horse, then climbed up and on. “It was the only place I could hide. Your dress was big enough.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He looked down at you. “Dresses for women are large, it wasn’t a comment on your figure. If you want one, well, you have a beautiful figure. Your dress compliments you well and shows of your figure and chest.”

You looked down and noticed he had a great view of your very nice cleavage. “Thank you?” You looked up at him. “May I ask, who do you fight for?”

“The poor, down trodden, abused and slaves. Everything Mr Titan is not.” He pulled on the reins of his horse. “Goodbye rich brat.”

You gasped as he rode off, then pouted in annoyance. Part of you felt a little flustered, there was something about Legion that you liked. He was this rebel bad boy who stood for things that you believed in. The problem was you were loyal to Rodrigo because he saved you from a life of crime. You were torn with your heart, you liked Legion, but you cared for Rodrigo.

You were sat in a carriage, a fan in hand as you tried to cool yourself off in the warm sun. Summer was on its way; the nights weren’t so cold. You had a nice light pink dress on today, but you felt it was a little tight, but not too tight so you couldn’t breathe, however your boobs were very pressed so you were glad that there was a small amount of lace cover over them. Cesare was sat next to you and Rodrigo was in another carriage ahead, he was trying to get you and Cesare to have some alone time to allow romance to blossom, but your mind was on Legion.

Cesare looked out the window, he wasn’t sure how to talk to you this morning. He’d been home for a few days, the two of you had only talked a small amount, but there were no sparks like he’d hoped. He knew he’d messed up the first day he came home, but he was hoping he could make it up to you. He pulled at his collar and looked over at you, to him you looked beyond beautiful today. He noticed you still had a red rose in your hair. “May I ask, why the rose?”

You looked over at him. “Someone important to me when I was a child used to give me roses as a gift, mainly because he was poor and it was the only thing, he could gift me. I didn’t care for gifts, I didn’t want anything from him really, but it touched my heart that he wanted to give me something.” You sighed. “He did so much for me before your father saved me, so I wear a rose to honour him.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” You both smiled at each other. “It suits you.”

You blushed a little. “Thank you.”

“I know things haven’t started off well between us, but I want us to start over again.”

You nodded. “I’d like to try that.”

“Good.” He looked out your window. “It’s a beautiful day today.”

You smiled and looked out. “It is, it’s hot too.” You looked back at Cesare. “Why are we here today?”

“Father wanted us to explore the town with him, get to know some of the shop owners and there is results of a court hearing involving some people who may have been working for the scouts and Legion.”

You gulped and felt a little sick. “So, I’m being taken to a hanging.”

He reached over and placed his hand on your thigh. “I’m sorry.”

You sighed and looked at him. “It’s the law of this land that your father enforces, there is nothing I can do to change that.” The carriage came to a stop. “All I can do is enjoy a chance to be out of the grounds of the home and back into the very place I spent my early years.”

Cesare smiled at you, then opened the carriage door and got out. He turned to you and held his hand out. “Milady.”

You smirked at him. “Being a gentleman now, that’s new for you.” You took his hand and stepped down. “Thank you.”

He held his arm out. “May I also escort you?”

You took his arm. “You keep surprising me today.”

He smiled. “I am trying to win you over.”

You giggled and walked with him behind Rodrigo and his guards surrounding you all. You walked from shop to shop, the keepers gave you a few free things including sweet treats. A stall owner waved you over, you let Cesare go and went over to the man. He smiled at you sweetly. “I have a gift for you from a friend, he says it is a thank you for helping him.”

You frowned, then smiled a little and hid your smile with your fan. “That so?”

The old man chuckled. “Now that is a smile of love.”

You blushed. “I do not love him, in fact he annoyed me with his antics.”

“Well, he cares for you.” He revealed a beautiful hankie, then he pulled it open to reveal a choker necklace with a rose as the centre piece with a pearl hanging from it.

You gasped at it. “It’s beautiful.”

The man smiled. “He said it would match your beauty. Now turn around.” You did, allowing him to put it on you. “There, let me see.” You turned to him. “He was right, it suits you perfectly. Here.” He held up a mirror. “See for yourself.”

You looked in the mirror and lightly touched it. “It’s…thank you.”

He smiled. “He is a lucky man to have the affection and attention of you.”

“He is a trouble maker rough rebel.”

“And yet, you cannot stop thinking about him.”

You looked up at the man, he was right. “You’re right.” Cesare called your name, you looked over to him, then bowed to the old man. “Thank you for this, if you see my friend tell him he chose well.”

“I will.”

You smiled and bowed again, before running over to Cesare. He smiled and hummed a laugh. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself over there.”

You nodded. “I was.”

He looked to your neck. “A gift?”

You touched the necklace and nodded. “He said it would match the rose in my hair.”

He smiled. “It does, you look beautiful.” He cupped the side of your face with one gloved hand, his thumb running over your cheek. “Come, we have to get moving.” You took his arm and walked with him to the plaza, you went up some steps to a VIP style sitting area with red carpet on the floor, cushioned seats, over hang protection from the sun, a butler and a good view of the gallows. You took a seat next to Cesare, but you couldn’t bare to look at the gallows. “Don’t worry, it’s far worse up close.”

You looked to Cesare. “This is worse from all angles. How can anyone watch this and call it entertainment? It’s barbaric.”

Rodrigo chuckled. “My petal, we up here do not find it too entertaining, but those common folks you said need education and help are the ones who love it most.” He looked over to you and grinned. “Still stand by what you said.” You looked away from him and lowered your gaze, you weren’t sure where you should stand on the matter. He laughed. “It is alright to be wrong. You are a woman and women make emotional choices.” He sighed. “I thought I’d taught you better than that.”

You fanned yourself more and felt your heart sinking, you hated being treated like a stupid child all the time. Cesare noticed you were upset, he agreed with his father partly, he did enjoy seeing people hang for their crimes or die. However, he wanted you to feel supported if he was ever going to win you over. “We can leave at any time if this is too much for you.”

You watched as three people were walked onto the gallows, lined up as a man read out their crimes of being in the rebel group the scouts and their loyalty to Legion. “I am not a fragile thing. I will not break so easily Cesare.”

He sighed. “I know.”

You looked to him. “Do you? Or are you saying anything you can to get me to like you more?”

He smiled at you. “I know you will not break. I was just offering a chance to leave her, for us to find entertainment in more intellectual manners.”

You stopped fanning yourself and gazed at him, you really couldn’t figure this man out. You heard a commotion, you turned your head to see one of the people lined up was shouting about killing every last Titan, he had such a defiant look in his eyes. You jumped when Rodrigo slammed his fist onto the wooden railing, he snarled. “LEGION!”

You looked over to see him flying in, kick the executioner and slice the ropes around the three people’s necks. You stood up and smiled. “Legion.” You gazed at him with your hand on your heart as he fought off every guard who attacked him, the crowd cheered him on, the cover was perfect for the three people to run to a group of scouts disguised in the crowd.

Cesare stood up. “That damn Legion.” He pulled out his gun, cocked it back and lined up the shot and fired but missed just in time.

Rodrigo grabbed your arm and pulled you along. “Come on Cesare, we have to get out of here.”

Levi looked over and locked eyes with you, then he noticed you were being dragged off against your will. He kicked a man in the face, then ran and jumped onto a stall, then made his way over to the balcony you’d just been on. He wanted to save you, but he also needed something from Rodrigo’s Captain, a map to where more people were being held captive.

You struggled in Rodrigo’s grip, you didn’t understand why he was dragging you away, or why you wanted to stay and watch Legion fight. You gasped when Legion flew through the open window and landed on a guard. He pointed his blade at Rodrigo. “Rodrigo Titan, at last we meet in person.”

Rodrigo snarled. “Kill him.”

You gasped Levi fought off Rodrigo’s men one by one so easily, his moves were so similar to your father’s but he seemed to have more grace and beauty, like he was dancing around all these men. He spun and seemed to take a folded-up paper from the guard, he kicked him away then moved to the window, but Cesare had Levi pinned along with other guards. You knew Levi could make it out alive easily, but it would probably involve killing your family. So, you had to act to save not only Cesare but also Legion. You placed your hand on your chest, then fake fainted onto the floor. Everyone’s attention was on you, leaving Levi a chance to slip away. He held back a smile, he had to thank you yet again for helping him out. He kicked another guard, tipped his hat to you all.

You leaned up on your arms and stared at him, your chest heaving. Levi winked at you, then jumped out the window onto his horse and rode off. You felt your heart flutter in delight, then you lay back down as the guards ran to the window and Cesare and Rodrigo fussed over you. You smiled at them. “I am fine, I just became faint in this heat, this dress and all the excitement.”

Cesare helped you up. “As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.”

You nodded. “I just need to cool off and have something to drink.”

You sat in the gardens in a painted white gazebo, you were watching the birds flying around. You held your hand out causing a bird to land on your finger. You smiled at the little thing, then ran the side of your finger over its chest. You giggled as it shook itself, then brushed itself against your hand more. As you tended to the bird, Levi had quietly flipped off the roof and watched you. He thought you looked cute, but he wasn’t here to watch you, he was here to thank you yet again for your help. He noticed you had your sword with you, so he decided he was going to tease you a little.

He called your name making you look at him, you let the bird go as he walked up into the gazebo. You stood up and backed up. “Legion. Why are you here?”

He hummed. “To thank you for helping me, that faint was very useful.”

“That’s the last time I’ll help you.”

He walked right up to you. “Oh, I doubt that.” He touched your necklace making you hold your breath. “This looks better than I thought.”

You slapped his hand away and walked away from him out the gazebo. “You should leave here, now.”

He turned and walked towards you. “You say that, but do you really want me to leave?”

You pulled out your sword, stood in your stance your father taught you. “You will leave or I will make you leave.”

He pulled out his sword and swung it around in his hand as he walked, then got into his stance too. He was looking forward to fighting you, to see what your father had taught you while he wasn’t teaching him. “That’s if you can beat me.” You cried in frustration at his taunting. Your swords clashed over and over, it was more of a dance between the two of you. You clashed, then you both got face to face. You panted as Levi eyed you. He hummed. “Good technique.”

You smiled. “My father was one of the best teachers out there.”

“My teacher was the best too.” He shoved you back a little, then kept attacking you so you backed up. You lunged, so he spun out the way making you stumble forwards. He smacked you on the bum with his sword. “You attack with aggression it makes you weak.”

You spun around and whipped your blade to point down. “You attack with arrogance.” You attacked him again, the two of you moved back and forth. You spun elegantly with a smile on your face, you were enjoying yourself fighting with Levi. Your smile was perfect though, it threw Levi off his game because he just couldn’t stop staring at your smile. You cut through his shirt a little to reveal muscle under.

He looked down, opened it a little and hummed. “Tch, not bad for a rich brat.”

You hummed a laugh. “Told you.”

“Time to end this.” He attacked you, stabbed his sword through the beautiful handle cover part, flicked it up making you watch your sword fly. He spun around, held you from behind and put his blade to your throat just as your blade stabbed the ground. You held your breath thinking he was going to cut you, but instead he relaxed his blade and let his hand glide up your dress a little towards your chest. “You move so elegantly, like a dancer. I had to actually work to beat you.” You hummed at the sound of his voice in your ear. The way he was touching you was so gentle and loving. Levi was loving the way he was touching you and how you loved it back, he wanted to touch you so much more, but it was dangerous because if he didn’t stop now, he wouldn’t be able to. “You had a good teacher.” He spun you away from him, you spun around and around then came to a stop. You reached for your blade, but he tapped your hand with his. “Ah, ah.” He walked closer. “Tch, you really think I was going to let you fight back?”

“Do you find joy in teasing women?”

He was so close to you, that you could smell his divine scent and feel his heat. He looked down at your lips, then up at you. He was entranced by you, he wanted nothing more than to whisk you away, but it was a risk. “I only tease one woman and that is you, and yes I find great joy in it.” He grabbed your blade, spun around and threw it at the wall so it lodge in. You gasped as you stared at it, then you looked back to Levi. He tipped his hat to you. “Until we meet again.”

You watched him run off, then fly up and over the wall to run along it and jump of. You bit your lip and felt yourself shudder. It was wrong to like a man who was against Rodrigo and Cesare, but it felt so right. You pulled your blade from the wall, then sheathed it. You hugged yourself with one arm, the stumbled about the grounds and inside your home with your heart beating away at the thought of Legion. You couldn’t help but fall more and more for this masked stranger, there was just something so familiar and daring about him. There was this energy, this magnetic pull that made you want to run into his arms and let him take you away.

“My flower.” You turned to look at Rodrigo. “There you are and with such a sweet smile on your face too. What has you so happy?”

You blushed. “Nothing much, just had a nice time in the gardens is all.”

He chuckled and cupped the side of your face, then kissed your forehead. “So sweet.” He referred to the hall. “Come I have somewhere important to take you and something to discuss.”

You let him guide you down the hall, you walked together down the hall to the living area. You smiled at Cesare, he stood up and said your name. “You look beautiful today.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Rodrigo sat you down. “Now my flower, we want to talk to you about something wonderful we both agree on.”

You sat poised like you were taught. “Oh?”

“You are a young woman now, and though I’d love to keep you as you are for as long as possible, it has been brought to my attention that we must find you a suiter.”

You looked to Cesare then Rodrigo. “Are you presenting me with a few, or has someone been picked out for me?”

He patted your hand. “Someone has asked and I couldn’t agree more with the union ship. It is destiny.” He referred to Cesare. “My boy here has had his eyes on you the moment I brought you home. He has told to me you two have started anew and have grown closer. He wishes to be your husband.” He looked to you with a grin as you stared at Cesare, then back. “With your beauty and my son’s handsomeness, strength and intellect the two of you would rule these lands after me perfectly and create the greatest children anyone has ever seen.” He held your hands. “What do you say?”

You gasped because you were just at a loss for words. “I umm…I truly haven’t thought about marriage and children yet. So, I’m afraid I don’t know how to respond.”

Cesare smiled and moved closer to the edge of his seat. “Do not worry, we are both prepared to let you have some time to think about this proposition. Ah, but know this, I truly wish to be with you, to have a future and children. I know we are meant to be.”

You smiled at him. “I believe I need time to think things over, I’m sorry.”

“That is fine, right father?”

Rodrigo smiled and nodded. “Of course! Take your time my flower.”

“Mast Titan.” You all looked to the guard panting. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but it is Legion.”

“What about him?”

“He’s liberated some workers and stolen key plans of one of the foremen.”

He sighed and stood up. “Cesare, come with me, we have a pest to deal with.” He stopped and smiled at you. “Have dinner my flower and rest, we will see you tomorrow.”

You nodded and watched them leave, you let out a long sigh and flopped back onto the sofa. “What to do.”

“Milady?” You titled your head to look at Maria. “You seem torn.”

You sat up. “Cesare has proposed marriage.”

“Oh.” She sat next to you. “You don’t seem overly happy about that.”

You sighed. “He’s a man any woman would want, but I can’t help but question what he’s done and what he fights for.”

She nodded. “You like the man, but not what makes the man.”

You smiled sadly at her. “Then there is my loyalty to the family, after all they’ve done so much for me.”

She titled her head and smiled. “There’s another man, isn’t there? You’ve fallen for someone.”

You blushed. “It is just silly girlish feelings, nothing more.”

“And yet, he plagues your mind and heart.” She watched you reach up and touch your necklace. “Who is he?”

You looked at her. “Do not judge me, or let his out.”

“You have my word it is between us.”

You hummed and held her hand. “I care for the bandit Legion.”

She gasped. “I can’t blame you he is a vision.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “I’ve met him three times now, he teases me every time and frustrates me so, but I can’t help but want more. Today we almost kissed, I wanted it badly and I could see he too wanted to.” You looked to her. “Does it make me a bad person to like him even when he stands against Rodrigo and Cesare.”

She shook her head. “You are not a bad person for giving in to your heart, follow it.”

You hummed and ran your hand up your dress the way Levi had earlier, it was so affectionate and loving. “I fear what will happen if I do, but I cannot help myself. Thank you, Maria for listening.”

“I’m always here for you milady.”


	2. Chapter 2

You took off the last part of your dress, your hair was down and you were only in your undergarments. You washed your face, then dried. You could hear some commotion going on in the home. You stood by your large bed, then started undoing your corset allowing your chest to breathe a little. You looked up as your bedroom door flew open, then Legion spun into your room and slammed your door shut. You stared at him, you were shocked at him being in your room, which meant he’d stolen something again.

Levi turned around and locked eyes with you, he looked down to see you with your corset slightly open. He tilted his head a little and could but smile a bit, you really looked good. “Hello.”

You covered your chest up and turned a little. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I had a little get together with Rodrigo.” He walked over to you, his boots tapping on the floor as he moved closer. Your heart hammered in your chest. You held your breath in excitement. “I must say, this is my favourite outfit yet.”

You whined a little. “I’m in my undergarments.”

“Exactly.” You went to slap him, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer by your lower back so he could take you in. “Beautiful, for a rich brat.”

You struggled against him. “I am not a brat and please let me go.”

He leaned closer to you. “Do you really want me to let go?” He eyed your lips. “Because I don’t want to let you go.” You held your breath as he got close. He stopped and looked to the door when he heard guards running about and the sound of Cesare’s and Rodrigo’s voice. He looked back to you. “Hide me.”

You pouted at him. “I’m not helping you again.”

“Tch, come on rich brat.” He cupped the side of your face. “Please.”

You nibbled your lip, then took his hand and pushed him behind a screen where you’d change. “Stay here, don’t play with my clothes and this is the last time I help you. Do you understand?”

He tipped his hat. “Sure.”

You growled a little at him, then moved from behind the cover. “Just keep your mouth shut.” You sighed and started doing up your corset a bit. You looked up as your door flew open. You locked eyes with Cesare, he eyed your chest. “Have you ever heard of knocking before entering a lady’s room?”

Cesare blushed then looked away. “Apologise, we didn’t mean to.”

You grabbed your dressing gown and held it up against yourself. “Why are you here?”

Rodrigo shook his head. “Sorry for this, but it seems Legion has stolen something from my strategy room. Have you seen him?”

You shook your head. “No, and if I had I surely wouldn’t allow him in my room.”

Rodrigo waved to his mean. “Out, all of you.” He bowed to you. “I’m sorry, we’ll be on our way.” He sighed. “Just, make sure you stay away from Legion, he is bad news.”

You nodded. “Of course.”

He smiled. “We’ll leave you to rest. Good night.”

You waited for them to leave, then you hurried to your door and locked it. You walked over to where Levi was, then peaked in. “You may come out now.” You saw he was playing with some of your undergarments, you grabbed it from him and pouted. “Give me that.”

He stood up and hummed. “You lied to them.”

You blushed. “That is the one and only time I do. They are my family, I know they have hurt others, but they are still family.”

He walked around your room. “Well, I had a family member who was bad, I chose to fight for good instead of being loyal to him even though it was painful. I do not know where he is now, but if he came back, I know I’d fight him again.” He turned to you. “But that’s a whole different story.”

You wrapped your dressing gown on. “Well, I’m sorry you’ve been through that.”

He walked towards you. “It doesn’t matter.” He reached for your dressing gown and pulled it open slowly. “What matters is you saved me yet again. I’ll have to think of something to thank you.”

You blushed hard. “I don’t need anything at all, just leave.”

He hummed. “I heard Titan is going to a party with other members of his family. Seems like an interesting event.”

You laughed. “Oh, and you think you’re sophisticated and smart enough to go?”

“I know I am.” He sighed. “That’s if you can spot me, I will be out of all this and being a gentleman.”

“You a gentleman?” You folded your arms. “Doubt it. So, you will be in disguise then?”

He nodded. “Yes, so I and the scouts can gain some information.”

“Well, I will not be anywhere near you. If you approach me, I will stay far away.”

“Tch, sure brat.” He hummed and walked to the window, he opened it and looked out. “Oh, one last thing.”

You walked over to him. “What’s that?”

He grabbed your hand, pulled you close he gazed into your eyes, then down at your lips. He cupped the side of your face, then pulled in for a kiss. You hummed and mewled a little as the kiss. Your body seemed to grow weak, you leaned into him and he welcomed it. He held your lower back, pulled you against him and deepened the kiss. For him, this moment was a dream come true, for years he wanted to find you, kiss you and run away with you. However, kissing you passionately would have to do for now.

He pulled away, then lightly kissed you. “That.” He half climbed out the window, the tipped his hat at you. “Until you help me again, you rich brat.”

You gasped then watched him jump from your window, run across the rooftops and fly off into the night. You bit your lip and hung out your window watching him. You hated that you wanted him so much, yet you needed to be there for your family. You touched your lips and remember the passionate kiss, the way his tongue explored your mouth and just made you melt. The way you two kissed, it was lite fireworks, as if you two were meant to be like that, to be together.

You couldn’t wait to see what he looked like in a suit, or him trying to be a gentleman. You hoped he would ask you to dance. You hurried to your wardrobe, then looked at all the dresses you had. You saw a red one that would be perfect. You held it up against yourself, then looked in the mirror and loved the way it looked. You were excited for once to go to a damn party. It wasn’t going to be at Rodrigo’s place, it was going to be at him brothers.

You stood in your dress, hair done nicely with your necklace on and rose in your hair. Your dress fitted as perfect as you thought it would, it showed your figure off, your chest and even your shoulders. Cesare wasn’t sure where to look, he was so flustered by you and the way you looked. Your makeup was dark, but your lips were a perfect deep red. He wanted nothing more than to kiss you. He hoped you would accept his marriage proposal, but you were too focused on wanting to meet Legion dressed as a gentleman.

Levi wandered into the party. He was dressed up perfectly with a cravat to finish off his suit. Mike was behind him, he was dressed as his servant, or assistant. Levi looked around the place, then he saw you. He held his breath; you were a vision in red. He cleared his throat, then looked to Mike. “We have to introduce ourselves, then get looking for what we need, I’ll provide the distraction.”

Mike smirked. “You mean flirt with the rose lady.”

You let out a long sigh, you were bored as hell and Legion hadn’t turned up like he said. “Ah.” You looked to Rodrigo as he addressed a man. Your eyes widened at the handsome raven-haired man, he looked just like little Levi all grown up. “And who may you might be?”

Levi clicked his heels together, then bowed. “Lord Levi Ackerman at your service Master Rodrigo Titan.”

Rodrigo smiled “Ackerman huh? I thought all of them in my lands were poor thieves.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “I am from the main family. We don’t associate ourselves with the unfortunate members here.” He reached behind him to the side allowing Mike to place papers in his hands. “I’ve come rather far to meet you Master Titan. My purpose to be here is to make deals with yourself.” Rodrigo looked at the papers. “We have a large amount of money a lot of poor people and we are searching to deal with someone with a strong vision. However, it seems I’ve arrived while you were having a party.”

Rodrigo grinned as he looked at the numbers on the papers. “Well Lord Ackerman, I would like you to stay here for our party. Get comfortable and do join us for a drink. I could do with a new friend.”

Levi bowed. “Thank you.”

He referred to Cesare. “This is my son Cesare Titan. He is a prized warrior and someone who’d gladly assist and help you.” Levi bowed to him, then Rodrigo referred to you. “Now this young lady is student, I took her in at a young age and turned her into a fine lady. Hopefully, she agrees to be my daughter-in-law.” He chuckled and said your name. “Careful of this petal.”

Levi took your hand, he lifted it up and kissed it. “Charmed milady.”

You held your breath, then gulped and smiled. “Welcome Lord Ackerman.”

He let your hand go. “Levi, please.”

Rodrigo chuckled. “Come my boy, join us for a drink and meet my brother and friends.”

“Thank you.” He walked next to you, as he did the side of his body next to you seemed to tingle. He looked down at you, he was enjoying the view as well as your perfect floral scent. He took his drink, chatted to Rodrigo’s brother and friends. They loved Levi, laughed at his jokes, and just fell for his charm. They soon ended up on the topic of Legion, whether he was right for this land. Levi hummed. “I wonder what our dear rose here thinks about this.”

You looked to Levi. “I believe Legion is someone the people look up to, someone who gives them hope. Yes, he steals from Rodrigo and others, but I believe Legion is doing what he thinks is best for his people.”

Levi shook his head. “His people?” He chuckled. “I think the poor will cling to anyone who says they fight for them. Legion simply is a thief lying about being for the people in order to carry out his crimes.”

“The people believe in him and I think he’s making them less reckless.”

“The people will believe in anything and anyone because they are stupid enough to do so.”

You growled in annoyance. “Because some people cannot fight for themselves, they look to other to help them and that’s what he does, he helps them.”

He stepped closer to you and looked down at you. “He helps them because it’s easier to get a bunch of stupid poor people to help him, then it is some well-educated sophisticated gentlemen.”

You pouted as everyone laughed. “Well, tell me then Levi, what makes a gentleman?”

He pulled at his blazer. “Gentlemen are educated, smart, calculated and sophisticated. We know how to take care of anything. We also know that money, land and power is priority over anything. As well as how to take care of what is ours, such as women.”

You scoffed at him. “I do not see any of those in any man I have faced so far tonight.” You poked his chest. “And you are far from a gentleman if I have ever seen one. If you are about what makes a gentleman, then I cannot stand them. Besides, you are wrong about women, we are not property. In fact, women are a lot stronger and more determined than you think. We could run places better than you lot could.”

He hummed. “You are a fire cracker of a woman, aren’t you? I don’t think it’d take much to rein you in. “

“I do not need reining in.”

“Of course you do, that’s if you ever want to be married.”

“You!”

Rodrigo placed his hand on your shoulder. “Enough my petal, go find other ladies and talk about clothing or something.”

“But.”

“Now.” You pouted and walked away. He laughed. “Sorry, women these days have their head in the clouds.”

You leaned against a wall downstairs where all the women were stood waiting for someone to dance with them. You didn’t care much for dancing, or wooing people or any of that crap. You were mainly pissed off at Levi. After so long of not seeing Levi, you were finally with him and now he was acting just like every god damn man up there. It annoyed you to hell, mainly because you cared for him for so long but he turned out to be everything you hated in men these days. Levi was no Legion. You weren’t even sure where Legion was, he said he’d be here tonight, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for someone?” You looked to Levi, pouted a little and looked away. “Ah, I’ve upset you.”

“I’m certainly not looking for you, so go away.”

He stepped in front of you and hummed. “Did it ever cross your mind that I said those things to please Rodrigo?”

You sighed and looked at Levi. “Why would you want to please him anyway? The young Levi I remember from when I was a kid wouldn’t say any of those things.”

Levi played with a bit of your hair. “I want to please him so I can stay here and talk to you.”

“Well I don’t want to talk to you.”

He looked down at your necklace. “Your necklace still looks good on you.”

Your eyes widened, you looked up at him. “Legion.”

He held his hand out. “Care for a dance?” He sighed. “I can assure you brat my dancing is far gentler and smoother than my harsh tongue.”

You smiled and took his hand. “You better not be lying Levi.”

He led you to the dance floor, then pulled you close. “Far from it. I learnt from the best, your father.”

You giggled as he began dancing with you so smoothly and elegantly. You couldn’t help but smile, he was perfect when he didn’t open his big mouth and pretend, he was a gentleman Rodrigo would like, he was a charmer. He spun you around and pressed you against him. He lifted you up by your waist, spun you around making you smile and laugh. Cesare watched you the whole time and he was pissed beyond belief. You were having so much fun, to you this was everything you ever wanted with Levi. He put you down, the dance floor cleared for the two of you to dance as passionately as possible. He pulled you close, then bent you over at the end.

You panted and smiled at Levi. “Well, I must say Levi you’ve turned into a fine man.”

He pulled you to your feet. “I told you I would. You also kept your promise in becoming a beautiful maiden.” He hummed. “Actually, you’ve become far greater.”

You blushed. “Smooth talker.”

He gave you a tiny real smile, then it was gone. He looked behind you. “Master Titan, sorry I’m afraid I got carried away with young lady.”

Rodrigo chuckled and Cesare stared him down. “Not to worry Levi, she is a fine creature.”

You had your hand on Levi’s arm, the other on his other arm. Levi hand his hand on yours holding his arm. “May I ask Rodrigo, is this young lady married?”

He shook his head. “No, but Cesare here has proposed marriage, but she hasn’t accepted yet. She’s thinking it over meaning she is available.”

Levi hummed. “Well, I’d love to throw my hat into the ring.” You blushed as he looked down at you. “That’s if you’re alright with it, Rodrigo?”

He nodded. “Of course, after seeing how much you earn, I think it would be very acceptable.”

You pulled away from Levi. “I’m not something to be sold.” You hurried off.”

Rodrigo sighed. “Oh dear, she’s getting emotional again.”

You went out into the gardens, you paced back a fourth and grumbled to yourself in frustration. You picked up a rock, then threw it as you let out a scream of annoyance. “Tch, oi?” You gasped and turned to Levi. “Be careful brat.”

You sighed. “Why are you here?”

He walked over. “So, back to being not friends again.”

“Because when you are with them you turn into them.”

He hummed and walked with you through the gardens. “Well, by me acting like that as earned Rodrigo’s approval and allowed me to get close to you.”

You glanced over to him. “Do you really want that, or is it just a way for you to get what you want from the Titan’s then leave.” You stopped and turned to him with your back against the wall. “I don’t want to be used by others for their own gain.”

He turned to face you, then moved closer. “I can assure you I am not using you. Tonight, my team are collecting information to free more people and to find out why people are going missing. Also, why certain people have died. I however.” He stepped right up to you, then placed his arm on the wall above your head. “Got very distracted tonight by you. The leader of the scouts will not be pleased with me.” He lowered his head, so his lips close to yours. “But I don’t care.” You went to speak, but he stopped you by kissing you.

You ran your hands up Levi’s chest, then tangled your fingers in the back of his hair. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, then pressed himself closer to you. You quickly pulled from the kiss, then turned your head. “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

He nipped your jaw, then kissed your ear. “Why not?”

You gripped his shoulders and moaned a little as he kissed your neck. “Be-because you are Legion and I’m part of the Titan family.”

“That’s what makes this far more pleasurable and right.”

You placed your hands on his chest, then push him away a little. “Do not use me to get close to the Titans.” You welled up making Levi look at you. “I cannot bare to lose something I care about again. My heart broken when I lost my father and mother, don’t break it again.”

He cupped the side of your face, kissed your cheek, then tapped his forehead against yours. “I am not using you. I promise because I.” He looked to the home as he saw Mike looking around. “I have to leave.” He stepped back and kissed your hand. “Tonight, was a dream, I look forward to our next meeting.”

You bit your lip and touched your necklace. You looked up at the stars, then let out a sigh. You pushed yourself away, then went back inside to the party. You saw Levi saying goodnight to Rodrigo, then leaving. You turned and almost bumping into Cesare. “Cesare, it’s good to see you. How are you tonight?”

He hummed. “My feathers have been ruffled by a new addition to the group, but apart from that I am okay now I have seen you.” He frowned, then reached out and held your chin. His thumb swiped the bottom of your lip, then the side of your mouth. “Your lipstick has been smudged.” He narrowed his eyes at you. “What were you doing?”

You pulled your head from his grip. “Nothing, just drinking and socialising.”

He smiled and put his arm around you and led you to the dance floor. “Very well.” He stopped and held his hand out. “Shall we dance?”

You took his hand and smiled. “Sure.” You danced with him, but he was so stiff and formal with his movements. It wasn’t fun, it wasn’t like how Levi was. You knew you had to either marry Cesare, or you would end up running off with Levi when he was Legion and never looking back. You owed everything to Rodrigo, but you didn’t love Cesare, your heart wanted Levi.

Cesare was sat with you in the carriage, you were wearing your best white dress with red ribbons and seams. You had a lovely red ribbon in your hair, a rose again just to compliment you. They made you wear white because of the hot weather again. You made sure to take a little white umbrella with you, just to shade you from the hot sun. Today Cesare was taking you to a new build out of town, Rodrigo had suggested you look at it, because he would happily gift it to you and Cesare if get married.

He stepped out of the carriage, then helped you out. You opened your umbrella, then took his arm and walked with him up to the large home on the hill. You liked the view of the town, mountains and sea, but your heart sunk and hurt when you saw the people making the home. There were children actually working on the sight, as well as the old and sick. You looked to Cesare as he grinned at the home, but you couldn’t get over how dirty, sick and covered in dirt and some blood these people were.

Cesare put his arm around you. “Isn’t this nice? A perfect home for us.”

You bit your lip. “But what about all these people? There are children working here.”

He hummed and looked down at you. “What? Oh yes, we have to put everyone to work. If the poor are so desperate to have so many kids and can’t afford them, then they will have to put them to work to make up for making too many children they know they can’t afford.”

You pulled from him. “What a horrible thing to say.” You walked over to the guards protecting the water. “Why aren’t you handing this out?”

The guard smiled at you. “Water is rationed and a reward milady.”

You closed your umbrella, put it on the side then grabbed a bucked of water. “Water is not a reward and shouldn’t be rationed.” You carried it over to the workers. “Please all of you, drink.”

They ran to you and got themselves water, all of them thanked you one by one. Cesare wasn’t happy, he stormed over and grabbed the bucket from you. “That’s enough. Go back to work!”

A little girl held your arm. “Thank you miss.”

You smiled at her. “You’re welcome.”

Cesare grabbed the girl’s arm, then threw her at a guard making her scream in pain. “Deal with this little leech.”

You frowned at Cesare. “How dare you touch that poor girl! It’s disgusting how you treat that poor thing she was just thanking me.”

“She touched you, you are a lady, she is a worm and cannot touch you like that.”

“She is a child! You are a monster to hurt her! I don’t want a house that is made from this pain and forced labour. I don’t want to live in that kind of home with a monster like you.”

He slapped you hard sending you to the floor. He pointed at you. “I have put up with your back talking for too long.” Levi had watched this all, he’d been waiting for Cesare to turn up so he could him in a fight, but now he wanted to rip him apart for how he treated the little girl and most of all you. “You are going to be my wife. This is going to be our home whether you like it or not. Stop acting like a little girl with her head in the clouds. You are a woman, so such up, do as I say and everything will get better.” He grabbed your umbrella, then threw it at you. “Pick yourself up, shut up.”

You hugged your umbrella to you, then after he’d walked away you got up and put the umbrella up. You walked away to the edge of the cliff, you opened your compact and looked at face to see blood on your lip, your cheek was pink and your lipstick was smeared. You cleaned yourself up, then put your compact away. You lowered your umbrella, then cried a little. You sniffed and wiped your tears away, then you let out a shaky breath. You jumped when you heard a shot fired. You turned to see an open carriage arrive, then all the workers run for it.

Cesare ran over to you and grabbed your upper arm. “Move!”

You stumbled after him and dropped your umbrella. “What is happening?” You looked to the home and saw a familiar handsome masked man jump and flip off the roof, then land on some guards. Your heart throbbed at the sight. “Legion.”

Cesare reached the carriage. “We’re leaving. NOW!”

Levi looked over at Cesare loud voice, you looked at him desperately as you were shoved into the carriage before Cesare. He banged the roof of the carriage making it fly off. You gasped, then leaned out the carriage to see Levi running, then jumped from guard to guard to land on his horse. You smiled at him as he rode as fast as he could towards your guards on horseback and your carriage. Levi jumped up to stand on the saddle of his horse, his cape billowing behind him, he looked a dream. He rode up to a guy, then slammed his foot against him knocking him off the horse. Levi moved his horse to the next man, he jumped over grabbed the guy, then flung him off.

Cesare pulled you inside the carriage, then leaned out and lined up the shot and fired. You turned around and pulled back the little curtain to look out the back of the carriage at Levi. Levi was back on his horse riding normally, he pulled his horse to a guard, then sliced at him causing him to fall off his horse. Levi stood up again, then jumped from horse to horse towards you. He jumped to your carriage, so you heard his boots on the roof. Cesare aimed up and fired. You gasped and pray Levi was okay, even though he had killed guards just doing their job, he still saved those workers from pain.

Cesare growled in frustration. “I’ll go out there and kill him myself!”

You watched him climb out onto the roof, you sat back and clutched your chest. You looked up and screamed as a blade came down through the roof. You dove to the floor and lay there, you watched as blades came down a few times. You jumped when you heard a gun, then someone fall. You got up and leaned out to see it was the carriage driver. You looked ahead and saw you were heading straight for the cliff. The carriage hit a bump, you screamed and fell out the carriage but your dress got caught on something. You bounced upside down, part of your body inside as the other hung out. You looked at the floor to see how close you were to the floor. You turned your head to see you were getting closer and closer to the cliff.

You reached for your dress, then began undoing it. You dropped a little as it ripped more, you squealed, then lifted your body up a little and carried on undoing your dress to free you. You looked up to see Levi had seen you, but Cesare didn’t seem to care as much. Levi jumped from the carriage onto his horse. He rode behind the carriage then forwards towards you. Cesare shouted your name, then lay on the roof. “Take my hand!”

You gulped and reached up for him, but you dropped a little more. You screamed, you felt like you were going to die. Levi rode faster, then he shouted your name making you look at him. He pulled his blade out, then cut your dress. You screamed as you dropped towards the floor, but you felt someone had grabbed you. You felt an arm around your middle, you were sat sideways across a saddle in your undergarments, Levi’s arm around you. He sheathed his blade, then grabbed the reins and moved his horse away from the carriage. Cesare screamed, then jumped off the carriage onto a horse and chased you and Levi.

Levi bowed his head when a shot rang out, he looked back at Cesare and growled. “Damn Titan.” He looked down at you. “Tch, don’t worry brat, I won’t let him hurt you again. Just hold on.” You did as he asked, he kicked his feet on his horse. “Come on girl.” She ran across the bridge, then Levi pulled his blade out, swung it and cut the end ropes of the bridge. You held onto him as the bridge began falling as you were on it. You gasped as the horse kept running as fast as she could. “Come on!” She jumped at the last bit as the bridge collapsed. You held your breath, then felt the thud of the floor under her hooves. You sighed and smiled in relief as she kept running. You looked back to see Cesare and his remaining guards had stopped chasing you and Levi.

After riding for a while, Levi slowed down his horse to walk. You looked up at him. “You know, they’ll think you’ve kidnapped me.”

He clicked his tongue. “Let them think that. The difference is, kidnappers let people go, but I won’t let you go.” He looked down at you. “Ever.”

You blushed at him, then looked away. “Thank you, for saving me that is. I thought I was going to be either run over by the carriage, or fall off the cliff.”

“I’d never let that happen.” You looked up at him as he gazed down at you. “I’ll protect you no matter what brat.” He looked down at the bottom part of your underdress under your corset. “Sorry about your dress.”

You shook your head. “A small sacrifice for my life.”

He let you go, reached up and took his cape off then put it around you. “It’s not much, but it should keep you warm and cover you up.”

You hugged it around you. “Where are we going?”

“To the scout base, it’s a long ride so, we’ll have to camp out.”

You nodded. “Alright.”

“If you try to run, I will stop you.” He held you and gave you a little squeeze. “The desert is a dangerous place, even more dangerous than me.”

You blushed hard. “I won’t run.”

“Good.” He pulled on the rein’s then got off first, then he reached up and carried you off. He put you down, but held you close. He brushed your hair from your face, then looked down at your lips. “Stay here.”

You let out a shaky breath as soon as he walked away, then you watched him unpack things from his horse. He started a fire, then got his horse to settle by the fire. You stopped watching him, walked away a little and looked up at the stars and the moon. You pulled the cape around you more and felt at peace for once in a long time, since being with your parents. You heard Levi say your name, you looked back at him making him hold his breath at how beautiful you were in the moonlight.

He offered you a cup. “Tea.”

You walked over and took it from him. “Thank you.”

He reached up and touched your cheek. “Does it hurt?” You frowned at him. “Where he hit you.”

You reached up and lightly touched your cheek. “A little.”

“I have something for it.” He knelt down and went into his bag. “Sit.”

You walked over and sat on the only bed he had. “I don’t need anything.”

He cupped the side of your face, then rubbed some cream into your cheek. “This should soothe it.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He took his hat off, then his mask allowing you to look at him. “It’s nothing.”

You blushed as he stared at you, then he reached out and held your chin. “Levi.” He pulled your chin down a little, then he leaned forwards and kissed you.

He pulled away, then sighed. “You should rest.”

You looked to the roll up bed you were on. “What about you?”

“I don’t need to rest.”

You hugged your legs and pouted. “Well then, I’m not going to sleep.”

He sighed. “You have to be a little brat, don’t you?” He shifted over to you. “Move over a little.” You did, then he lay back partly on the rolled-out mat. He looked to you. “Well?”

You took the cape off from your shoulders, then lay back and put is over you and Levi. You looked up at the stars. “I wonder what my father would say about this.”

Levi rolled onto his side. “He’d tell me that the hero gets to kiss the fair maiden, then run away with her.” He reached over and moved your hair from your face. “I’ve done both.”

You rolled onto your side, then looked at him. “Then what? What would he say next?” You sighed and looked down. “I miss him, I miss his logic, his guidance, his laugh, his jokes.”

“I know what he’d say.”

You looked up at Levi. “What?”

Levi dragged you into his arms. “He’d tell me to hold onto you and not let go.”

You held his shirt and pressed yourself against him. “I wish it was that simple.”

He kissed your forehead. “Sleep.”

You sat sideways in front of Levi on his horse, you were a little tired and warn out. So, your head was rested against his collarbone and chest. Levi was loving the contact, he just kept one arm around you as the other held the reins of his horse. He was moving in a very tight valley close to the scout base, he knew above him on the cliff’s scouts stationed were watching. He reached the cave entrance, he rode his horse inside, then went the right pathway towards the base. He saw some scouts they were cheering Levi on as he arrived back.

He got out of the cave to the bright sun, a lake to the right and the scout base to the left. He moved to the stables, then squeezed you as he said your name. “Time to wake up.”

You opened your eyes and looked around. “Where are we?”

“Scout base and mine.” He jumped off then lifted you off the back of the horse. He tied his horse up, then took off some of his things. “Stay close, because as far as the scouts are concerned, you are a Titan.”

You nodded. “Of course.”

He took his cape off, then put it around you. “I don’t want them to see you in your undergarments.”

You hugged it around you, then gasped and stumbled as he grabbed your upper arm lightly, then he pulled you along past the scouts staring. He moved beyond the main scout building to a smaller building by the edge of the lake. You saw some scouts training, but they were also eyeing you up. Levi stopped by the home, it was simple, but beautiful. You saw that he was near a vast forest as well, it was so different from what you were used to. His home was so nice too, with tiles on the floor which make it easy to clean. He had torch lights to light the way, there was paintings and drapes. Levi had nice taste it was a home you wouldn’t mind staying in.

You looked to Levi. “What now?”

He took his hat off and mask, then removed his sword. “Now, you stay here. I will go back out soon, then I will go after Rodrigo and Cesare and kill them.”

You gasped. “No, you can’t kill them.”

He walked over to you. “Cesare hit you, he enslaved children and you don’t want me to kill him?”

You welled up and shook your head. “No, please don’t kill them.”

Levi growled. “There monsters! There is no saving them!”

“So, we should just kill them? That’s no better than them.”

“Do not compare me to those disgusting Titans!”

You stepped back. “Those disgusting Titans raised me into the woman I am in front of you.”

“They have killed countless people, most from slavery and others just for entertainment.” He turned his back on you and shook his head. “Yet, you want to save them?”

You backed up, then ran out his home. You were torn and your heart hurt. You wanted to warn your family, but you also wanted to stop running and go back to Levi. You didn’t want anyone to die, but you lived in a time and world where death was the only option to stop very deadly people like the Titans. You screamed when Levi appeared in front of you, you backed up, then turned and ran in the opposite direction. Levi sighed, then easily caught up with you. You lifted up the bottom of your dress, then stumbled a little. You jumped to the side as Levi dove for you. You twisted your body, then ran right next to the lake.

Levi was enjoying himself a little trying to chase you, if he put his mind to it, he could easily grab you. He saw how close you were to the lake and thought you’d look nice wet. He dove at you and tackled you into the water. You screamed, then felt the water wrap itself around you. You leaned up on your forearms and panted, your chest heaving from running. Levi eyed your chest, he could see you were soaking wet, you looked better than he could imagine. “No more running brat.”

“Please, don’t kill them.”

He crawled closer to you, you held your breath as he leaned over you, he looked down at your lips. He really wanted to kiss you so badly. “I can’t promise I won’t, but I will try for you.” His lips were so close to yours, his warm breath heating you up. “I’ll anything for you, but you have to understand. With them, it is kill or be killed. They will force my hand.”

You gripped the floor and gulped. “I…understand.”

“No more running.”

You nodded. “I’ll try not to.”

“I want to take care of you, look after you. I cannot if you run brat.”

You whined a little. “Yes.”

“Good brat.” He knelt between your legs, held you by your lower back and pulled you up. You gasped at the warmth of his hands on your wet clothed body. He took the chance, then kissed you passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers on one hand tangled in his hair as the other gripped his back. You let yourself melt in his arms and you let him take control of you. He pulled from your lips, then lightly kissed you. “Now, will you come back to my home and let me take care of you?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” He picked you up like a bride, then carried you into his home. He sat you down on the edge of his bath, then draped a blanket around you. “I have no women’s clothes, so you will have to wear mine until yours dries and I get you something better.”

You nodded. “That’s fine.”

He handed you a shirt of his, then some trousers of his. “I’ll leave you be.”

You waited for him to leave, then you removed all your things, dried yourself then put on the clothes he gave you. You carried your things out, you smiled at Levi and blushed. He stared at you and stood up from his seat, even in his clothes you looked beautiful. “I umm, have these to dry by the fire.”

He took them from you and put them by the fire. “You should wear clothes like this more often.”

You looked down. “It’s a bit frumpy on me. I also kind of feel weird not having a corset to support my um…you know.”

Levi glance at your chest. “Tch, you’re beautiful brat.”

You walked over and sat on the sofa by the fire. “Thank you.” You looked down at your hands on your lap. “I’m sorry for the problems I will cause.”

He sat next to you. “What problems?”

“Cesare and Rodrigo will hunt me down. Cesare wants me as his and seeing that you took me, in his mind he will believe you kidnapped me and he will do everything in his power to get me back.” You welled up. “I don’t want to get you killed or others, I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me. I can’t bare to lose another important person like my parents.”

Levi cupped the side of your face, then kissed you. “I’m not going to let them take you and I won’t die. Me and you together, remember? We promised as kids.”

You smiled and nodded. “Together.”


	3. Chapter 3

You adjusted your new clothes Levi had gotten you, it was a long skirt and a shirt held together with a belt, but it was a little nicer than what poor people usually wore. You loved how he took care of you, but you were beginning to get restless being held up in his place and treated like a prisoner. Cesare and Rodrigo had been sending out the word that you’d been kidnapped, so if anyone found you and brought you back there was a reward. You were worried for the scouts and you worried about Rodrigo because he’d been a dad to you when you were searching for yours.

You walked outside and grabbed a sword, then spun it around in your hand. You looked at the hand cover, it was beautifully decorated and reminded you of your father’s swords. Your father was one for showing off, making things looks fancy and beautiful. You readied yourself, then began attacking the dummies Levi had for practice. You spun around making your skirt twirl with you. You wanted to improve your abilities, mainly because you didn’t want to be the damsel in distress. You threw your blade and hit a dummy right in the head. You smiled at yourself, then moved on to the agility things. It was a bunch of ropes and climbing things, you hand to bend jump over different parts to reach a high up platform. Levi when he was Legion would run and jump from roof to roof.

You ran and went through the agility part over and over. While you’d been training with your blade and agility, Levi had been watching you closely, he loved watching you. He adored how determined you were to get better, to not cry for help all the time. He watched you finish, then go to small knives, pick them up and study them. Levi was curious at how well you’d do at throwing knives, because most of his scouts had difficulty with it. You threw a knife and hit the dummy dead in the forehead. You threw more knives and hit the dummies perfectly, now Levi was even more interested in your fighting abilities.

You yanked the sword free, then spun it around and began attacking. Levi pulled his sword free, then walked up behind you and caught your blade with his. You gasped, then lowered your weapon. “What are you doing?”

He circled you. “You’d have more fun and learn a lot more if you fight a person.”

You pouted at him. “Fine.” You readied yourself. “I’m ready.” Levi hummed, then he attacked you. The two of you clashed swords over and over, but it was clear who was better. Levi always had the upper hand and you were getting a little frustrated. So, Levi took to teasing you, because you looked too cute when he did. He spun past you. You gasped and bent forwards more to find he’d cut your skirt up to your mid upper thigh. You pouted and looked at him. “So, we’re cutting clothes now?”

He turned to face you and tilted his head. “Tch, maybe brat.”

You clenched your jaw, then controlled your anger because your father taught you to never attack when you’re angry. You let out a long sigh, then readied yourself. “Well, I might thank you, because now my leg is free this will be easier.”

“That so?” He caught your blade as you attacked, but you surprised him with your increased agility and strength now your legs were free. You cut up his chest, his shirt opened up revealing his chest. He looked down and hummed. “Tch, cheeky little brat.” He pulled off his ruin shirt, then threw it making you hold your breath, he was stunning. “If we’re going to fight dirty, then it’s time to get serious.”

You smiled. “Can’t wait.” You both attacked each other, you pressed your body close to his as your swords lowered. Levi leaned between them and kissed you. You hummed and pulled away from him. “That’s dirty!”

“Say’s the woman who cut my shirt off.”

You giggled. “Someone’s mad.” You fought with Levi again, but he was not holding back anymore. Levi spun around you, then came to a stop in front of you and stared. You frowned, then looked down as the front of your top and back flopped down leaving you stood there with your sleeves still on and your corset underneath. You gasped and covered yourself up. “Levi!”

He hummed and stabbed his sword into the ground. “I think I win.”

“My clothes are ruined.” He walked up to you, you frowned. “What are you doing?”

He cupped the back of your head, pulled you close and kissed you. “I’ll get you more clothes.”

You rolled your eyes, then went inside his home and changed into a dress. You walked out your room and stared at Levi, he was stood leaning against the wall waiting for you. You looked away from him with a blush. “What?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to look at you.”

You fiddled with your dress, then walked away from him. “Well, it’s weird when you stare at me.”

“Why?” He followed you. “Does it make you feel uncomfortable? Or is it because you like it so much?”

“Don’t make me answer.”

He grabbed your wrist, pulled you close and kissed you. “You cannot deny what’s between us. There is this bond, this care that no one can break.”

You put your hands on his chest and smiled as he cupped the side of your face. “I agree Levi, I do.” You sighed. “But please put a shirt on, it’s really distracting when you don’t wear one.”

“Tch, really?”

You pulled away from him. “I’m going for a walk. Don’t worry, I’m not going to run away.”

You looked down at your chest, your boobs bound against you almost making you look flat chested. You were sat in trousers and boots, men’s clothes, well more like a boy’s clothes. Levi entered the room, he eyed you then sighed. “This is odd.”

You smiled. “A little.”

He put a shirt on you, then a waistcoat. He fixed your hair, then put it under a hat so you looked like a teen boy. “Tch, cute.”

You smiled. “Do I look like a young boy sir?”

“You look like a very feminine young man.” He put a cravat on you. “There, much better.”

You jumped off the side, then ran to the mirror to check yourself out. “I look really good.”

“You do.” He dressed up as nicely as you, then pulled you along. “Come on, we’re going into town with the scouts.”

Levi had told you this morning that he was going into town for supplies, and to gather information. Due to Rodrigo and Cesare searching for you and guards on the lookout, you had to dress as a boy instead so you could move about in public. You were excited not to be locked up all the time. You got to the stables and saw Erwin, Mike and Hange were getting ready to go into town along with you. You’d got to know them, but they weren’t fully trusting of you, especially a scout called Eren. As far as all of them were concerned you were a Titan and Levi was insane to keep you around.

You petted Levi’s horse. “So, where am I riding?”

Levi brought another horse out as Hange and Mike set up the horses and cart. “You have your own horse, he’s a little grumpy and doesn’t like anyone. However, seeing as my one liked you so much, I think this guy might like you.”

You gasped as you looked at the black horse, he was beautiful with a long mane. You reached out towards him, he eyed you. Erwin, Mike and Hange stopped to watch. “Hello.” He shook his head, then stomped his hoof. “It’s okay.” You introduced yourself. “What do I call you, huh?” You smiled as he calmed a little. “Leon.” He stared at you, then pressed his head against your hand. You giggled and fussed him. “You like that name? Good.” You kissed between his eyes, then walked to the saddles with him following. You giggled as he sniffed you, then nudged you. “Alright buddy, I’m just getting the saddle.” You lifted it up and turned to him. “Hopefully you’ll let me.”

Erwin walked over to Levi. “Impressive, even we had a hard time taming that big guy. You were the only one who could get a little close.”

Levi nodded. “Told you, she may have lived with them, but she is no Titan. Her father helped raise me, and he’s someone even you said you and your father looked up to. She is her father’s daughter.”

“Maybe we were wrong to judge her before getting to know her.”

Hange giggled. “I think she’s adorable.”

Mike sniffed the air. “She doesn’t smell bad, in fact, she smells really nice. She has this very sweet smell about her, the kind where you’d want to keep her around for ages.”

You finished attaching everything to Leon, then you patted him and climbed up. You wiggled in your seat a little, then smiled. “Thank you, Leon.” You leaned over and fussed him. “I’ll buy you something nice in town.” You looked over to Levi and rode closer. “Levi? Can I buy Leon some nice sweet crackers in town?”

He nodded and petted Leon. “Sure.” He was impressed at how calm Leon was, like you were his chill pill. “He deserves them.” He got up on his horse, then looked to the other’s. “Erwin will lead the way, Mike and Hange will follow with the cart. We will follow behind, sound good?”

You nodded. “Yes. Ah, but what if someone attacks us?”

He pointed to your side. “You use your throwing knives and sword.”

You bit your lip. “Alright.”

He sat up. “Come on, we’re heading out.”

You tapped your heels lightly on Leon, then followed the cart through the cave and out. Levi stayed by your side on his horse. Things were quiet at first, no one was talking. You were enjoying the nice views; everything was just so pretty. The mountains were stunning in the distance, along with rolling hills, rich lush grass and rivers. You’d never seen something so nice before, mainly because you were trapped in the home and the town. You felt your heart sink a little, you were always trapped for as long as you could remember. The only time you were ever free was when your father and mother were alive.

Levi looked over at you, he could see you were a little sad. “Everything okay?”

You smiled at him and nodded. “I’m alright, just I never felt free before. I won’t do it, but part of me just wants to ride off out there.”

Levi was going to let you do that later on, but first you all had work to do. “I get it.”

You smiled at him. “Well, I can imagine you do, but you’re lucky that you’re free now.”

“I guess.” He looked ahead and saw the town getting closer. “But I am tied down by the mask.”

“You are.” You held the reins tightly. “Do you think we’ll ever be free?”

“Someday.” He sighed. “We’re here, me and you will stick together. The other’s will be doing the main shop.”

You smiled. “Sure.” You jumped off Leon, then tied him up. “Be a good boy, I won’t be long.” You walked into the local shop, then began shopping around. You found the sweet crackers, then smiled at Levi as he joined you. “You find everything you want?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You stopped as you stared at a bar of chocolate, it was expensive because it was a luxury.

Levi grabbed it. “You want one?”

You blushed. “Ah, but it’s too much.”

He took a few things, mostly for you then put it on the counter. “These please.”

You hugged Levi’s arm forgetting you were dressed as a young man. “No, please don’t it’s too much.”

The owner stared at you and Levi, he saw the way you two were acting and speaking to each other, there was clear flirting. You pouted at Levi, so he pinched your cheek. “I’m buying these whether you like it or not.” He packed the bag. “Thank you. Now come on brat.”

“But.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you along. “Come on.”

You stumbled out the shop with him. “Leviii.”

He put the bag of things on his horse, then turned and kissed your cheek making to shut up. “You look cute.” He handed you some crackers. “Feed Leon, I have to go somewhere quickly. Stay here please until I come back.”

You looked down at the crackers. “Oh, okay.”

He kissed you, then pinched your cheek. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

You nodded, then walked over to Leon and petted him. You gave him a cracker and smiled as he happily ate it, you gave another to Levi’s horse. You heard someone walking on the platform behind you, they came to a stop behind you. “Excuse me?” You turned to see a rich good-looking man. “I saw you with that other man. You kissed each other.”

You blushed. “I umm.”

He held his hands up. “I’m not going to tell you off. In fact, you are really cute for a young lad.”

You gulped and backed up. “Thank you?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to…maybe…go with me somewhere?” He reached out and touched your cravat. “I’d pay you handsomely.” You pulled away and bumped into Leon, he put his head over your shoulder. The man moved closer, but Leon snapped at him and bit his sleeve ripping it. “Ah! Dumb horse!”

You hugged Leon a little and watched the guy storm off. “Thank you, Leon.” You kissed him. “I don’t even think I look that good.”

Levi wandered over. “Why did a guy run off shouting about a horse biting him?”

You blushed a little. “The man saw you kiss me, so he proposed me and him go off to a room and have fun and he’d pay me too. Ah, but Leon bit him.”

He looked around then leaned closer, he took his hat off, then held it up in front of yours and his faces and kissed you. “You’re mine, no one else’s. I suppose he thought you were a young lad who liked men.” Levi put his hat back on. “You want a drink?”

You nodded. “Please.”

“This way.” He walked ahead, then pushed open the doors of a saloon. He walked to a booth. “Sit, I’ll get the drinks from the bar.” He pointed at you. “Behave.”

“I will.” You smiled at him, then watched him walk over to the bar. You let out a long sigh, then played with your hands a little.

“Hi.” You looked up at a woman. “Aren’t you a handsome lad. How about you choose a room up top and we’ll go together? It’s so rare to see a young handsome lad like yourself in a place like this.”

You smiled at her. “Ah sorry, I’m good, but I must say I really love the colours on your corset.”

She blinked a few times in surprise, then smiled. “Really?”

You nodded. “The delicate decorations are divine, really craftmanship.”

She sat down next to you. “I decorated it myself.”

“Wonderful.” You looked closer. “It must have taken you so long.”

“A few days, but it was all worth it.”

You looked up at her and smiled. “It really compliments your beauty.” You pointed to her hair. “May I?”

She nodded. “Sure.”

You played with her hair a little and made it look prettier. You pulled two ribbons from her skirt, you tied her hair up with one, then the other you put around her neck. “There.”

She opened up her compact and smiled. “Oh wow, I look cute.” She closed it, grabbed your lapels of your waistcoat and kissed you. “You are a dream man.” She frowned then kissed you again. “Your lips are like a woman’s…” She looked to Levi coming over, then you. “Let me guess, you are a woman and you and this handsome man are not allowed to be together, so you have to wear this.”

You tapped your nose. “Maybe.”

She giggled. “Well, that is true love right there.” She got up and bowed to Levi. “I’ll leave you be, thank you for fixing my hair up.”

You waved. “Bye.”

Levi sat next to you, then gave you your drink. “What are you up to?”

You smiled and sipped your drink. “She came over and asked if I wanted a good time.” You hummed after another sip. “I seem to be everyone’s dream person today.”

He moved one hand under the table out of people’s sight, then placed it on your upper thigh. “That so?” You gasped and stiffened up. “Well, I like you like this. The trousers make it very easy to touch you.” His hand slid up more. “Plus, you can fight better with these on.”

You looked around. “Levi. We’re in public.”

“No one’s looking.” He squeezed. “But you’re right, I should leave it for when we are alone.” He nodded to your drink. “Drink up.”

You hugged the glass with both hands, then drank. You looked over to see some men in the bar were staring at you. You whined a little and looked into your drink. “Levi?”

“Mmm?”

“People are staring.”

He glanced over at the men. Levi was sure they were staring because you looked a little pretty for a young lad, so no doubt they were going to either rob you, use you or both. “Tch, don’t worry brat, if they come near, I’ll break their faces. You’re mine.”

You blushed and down the last of your drink. “Shall we go?”

He nodded and got up from his seat. “Alright.” He let you get out, then he pushed you along. “Head to Leon.” You nodded, then hurried to Leon.

“Hey!” Levi and you turned to the men just outside the saloon, they’d followed you. “That’s a mighty cute friend you got there Mr. It’s clear you have him around for fun. So, mind if we take him for a spin?”

You gripped the back of Levi’s blazer. “Levi?”

He put his arm out. “Don’t worry. Tch, I’ll clean this shit from the streets.” He took his blazer off, then hat and gave it to you. “Look after these for me.” He walked to the street. “Tch, listen you pieces of shit, I’m going to break a bone in everyone of your bodies for seeing my friend as an object.” You watched in awe as Levi moved with such grace around these five men, he got behind one man, then slammed his foot into his leg breaking it.

You watched one make it for you. “Come here little boy.”

You threw Levi’s things in the air, bent then slammed your foot right into the guys jaw cracking it and sending him flying. You caught Levi’s things as the came down, then hugged them to you. You looked behind Leon to see a guy with a knife. “Leon! Kick!” Leon looked back at the man, then slammed both his back legs into him. “Good boy!”

Leon walked over, then took his hat and blazer back from you. “Tch, not bad brat. You did well.” He rubbed your cheek with his hand. “Guess you are a good student.”

You smiled. “Thank you. My daddy taught me the clothes trick, create a distraction, then attack. I know I’m smaller and weaker than those guys, but if I put all my weight and strength into my kick, I was bound to win.”

“You’re right.” He helped you up onto Leon. “Let’s go home.”

You hopped up onto his horse, then led the way. You caught up with Erwin, Hange and Mike, they were ready to go back to the base. Levi looked over at you as you made your way back, he pulled on his reins and went ahead and began talking to Erwin. Erwin nodded and smiled brightly at Levi, patted him on the back making Levi click his tongue. Levi pulled back, then talked to Mike and Hange. You saw Hange get excited, then squealed so he gave her the middle finger. He moved back to you and seemed in a little mood.

You smiled. “Everything okay?”

He looked at you, then nodded. “Yeah.” He let out a long sigh. “I had a chat with Erwin, I need you to follow me if that’s alright?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He pulled on his reins to the side, then got his horse to trot away. You got Leon to followed him. You smiled as Levi’s horse began galloping, so you tapped your heels on Leon and rode fast. You laughed as you caught up to, you winked at him, then you rode off ahead of him. You pulled your hat off, then shoved it in your side bag. You let the wind run through your hair and felt so free and happy. You squealed as Leon jumped over things, then carried on running and you just let him lead you. He finally slowed down. You patted his side, then jumped off him. You led him to the river, then let him drink.

Levi pulled up, then copied you. “Brat.”

You pulled your waistcoat off. “Grumpy.”

He took his blazer off and hat. “Come here you little brat.”

You shook your head. “No.”

“I said. Come. Here.” You screamed and began running around with Levi as your horses just enjoyed each other’s companies. Levi dove at you tackling you to the ground. You lay under him laughing. He reached for his cravat, then pulled it off with his hand. “Finally, maybe I should tie you up with my cravat.”

You blushed. “You wouldn’t do that to a poor innocent young lad, would you?”

He pulled your cravat off, then tossed it to the side as you began panting. He slowly undid your shirt to reveal the bind under. “Tch, thing is brat you aren’t some poor innocent young lad. You are a beautiful, strong, stunning, funny, sexy brat of a woman.” He leaned down, grabbed your wrists to pin them by your head and kissed you. You hummed in delight as your body tingled in delight. Levi grinded against you, you moaned opening your mouth, he took advantage and deepened the kiss. Levi pulled from you, then grabbed his knife, then hooked it under your binds.

You leaned your head back and moaned. “Ah, Levi don’t cut them please. They’re keeping my boobs together.”

He stabbed the ground with his knife. “Fine.” He opened your shirt fully, then ran his hands over your skin. He leaned closer and kissed along your collarbone. “So beautiful.”

You blushed. “Levi.” You moaned as him nipped your skin, then sucked hard, you hummed and clenched your fists as you felt his tongue lick the wound. “Please, not here. It’s too public.”

“No one will come by here, trust me.”

You watched him kiss your tummy. “B-but we umm don’t have any.”

He looked up at you, then crawled closer. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t planning on doing that yet. Besides, I’m waiting for you to fully give in to me. You still have loyalty to the Titans.”

You turned your head to the side. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Rodrigo looked after you for years, a bond was bound to happen.” He hummed and licked your neck slowly making you shiver. “So, I’m going to shower you with affection until you only believe in me.”

You giggled as he kissed your neck loads. “Leviiii.”

He grumbled. “Tch, I don’t like this.”

“Like what?”

He pouted at you. “This bind. I can’t see your nice boobs.”

You rolled over onto him, then began undoing his waistcoat and his shirt. “It’s only fair.”

He reached up and cupped the side of your face with one hand, you leaned to his touch and smiled as he said your name. “I love you.”

You blushed, then looked down at him. “What?”

He sat up and pulled your head closer, so your forehead tapped his. “I mean it, I love you. I have since I was a kid.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi tightly, then squeezed him. “Levi.”

He closed his eyes and hugged you back. “It’s always been you, always.”

You looked out at the mountains, forest, river and rolling hills. You gazed up at the sky as tears filled your eyes, then smiled and pulled back from Levi a little. You placed his hand on your chest. “I…” You sniffed. “I’ve never stopped loving you. When we were kids, I was always chasing after you because I loved you. As I grew up, all I ever thought about was you. Hell Levi, I wore roses in my hair every day for you.” You kissed him lightly. “I love you too.”

Levi slammed you to the floor making you giggle, he smiled at you making your heart beat fast, he was so handsome. He kissed you roughly. You gripped his back and hair, your body rubbed against his. He gripped the grass by your head, then grinded against you building up heat and passion between the two of you. There was no denying the love and connection between you and Levi. The two of you were meant to be together, it was clear to anyone that saw you together.

You heard someone clear their throat. “Levi?” You looked upside down at Eren, he had a light blush on his cheeks.

Levi clicked his tongue and leaned on his hands and looked at the scout with long hair. “Tch, what?”

“Erwin needs you. We have a mission for Legion.”

“Is it important?”

“Very.” He looked down at you. “Sorry Miss.”

You smiled. “It’s okay Eren. Besides, I know you don’t like me at all. So, taking Levi away is a good thing for you. Don’t act nice to me if you don’t like me, be honest I can take it.”

He blushed. “Ah, okay.”

Levi got off you, then pulled you to your feet. “He shouldn’t hate you. She’s done nothing wrong. She was adopted by Rodrigo and he took care of her, she doesn’t know what the Titan’s have really been doing.”

You looked to Eren. “I saw children and the sick being forced to work and make a home, some beaten. I gave them water, let them rest and Cesare hurt me for it. Before I could do more, Levi turned up. I was shielded from stuff like that until I saw it first-hand.” You lowered your head. “I get it, the Titan’s are bad to you and may have done awful things to you, but I don’t know what they are because I never knew anything.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “This one has helped me countless times. So, don’t judge everyone Eren. This one does not have the Titan name, she never will.”

Eren bowed. “Sorry. Thank you for helping Levi when he needed help.”

You smiled. “Well, we did grow up together, so I just had to help.”

His eyes widened. “You grew up together? What was he like as a kid?”

Levi pulled you along to Leon. “That’s enough talking for now. We have to head back.”

“Umm.” Eren ran after you, his horse followed. “May I ask?”

You looked to him and nodded. “Sure.”

“What happened to your chest?”

You looked down to see the bind looked like bandages. Levi pulled your shirt closed, then buttoned you up. “She’s fine, she just had to pretend to be a boy in town.”

Eren blushed. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

You giggled. “It’s okay.” You climbed up onto Leon. “Lead the way Eren, we’ll follow.”

You rode Leon through the forest with a bag of food for you and him, as well as drink for you. Levi had gone off as Legion and asked you to stay behind and behave. So, you left him a letter saying you’d gone for a ride with Leon into the woods for a bit, just so you could get some air. You wanted to spend time with the other scouts, just to get to know them more, but they’d gone out too leaving you with a few members, but they all had jobs to do. So, you were bored and there was only so much you could bake for Levi and the scouts before you got bored.

You came across a waterfall and a lagoon it was so beautiful and a perfect spot for you. You jumped off Leon, then took your saddle off him and the reins so he could be free for a bit. You sat on the rocks by the water with your bag, got out your book and pencil, then began sketching away. You got your water out, then drank it. You smiled at Leon as he drank from the lagoon, then lay next to you after. You petted him, then gave the big guy some crackers. You picked something out for yourself, then ate it.

You carried on sketching the nice view, then you moved on to sketching a picture of Levi. You smiled at it, then drew little hearts around his face. “Well.” You jumped and looked to see Levi behind you in his Legion things. “Isn’t that cute.”

You blushed and slammed your book closed. “Levi, you’re back.”

He took his cape, mask and hat off then placed it on a rock. He went over to his horse, then took her saddle and reins off. “I am.” He sat next to you. “I was all ready to attack you, only to find you gone and a note in your place.” You looked up at the waterfall. “Nice spot.”

You smiled and put your notebook down. “It is.” You looked to Levi. “Sorry I wasn’t home.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine, though did find a lot of baked things.” He looked to you. “That you?”

You blushed. “I was bored.”

You smiled at him. “Say, do you swim?”

“I do.”

You stood up and took your dress off, so now you were in your undershirt with a corset on top and your bloomers. “Well, come on then.” You took your shoes off, then ran into the water and dove under. You were thankful your father taught you how to swim. You wished you had better things to swim in, but this had to do for now. You had made sure not to make your corset too tight today, because you wanted to go for a ride at some point. “It’s nice and kind of warm.”

He took his boots off, his shirt, then finally his trousers. He ran and dove off the rocks and into the water. He swam up, shook his head, then pushed his hair back. “It’s nice.” He swam up to you. “But you’re nicer.”

You giggled as he pulled you close, then he kissed you and hummed. “You’re in a good mood.”

He swam around holding you. “Things went well today. We shut down a working camp, set the people free them helped them go to a new place we’d set up for them. They now all have food, water, homes and better safer jobs.”

“That’s wonderful.”

Levi lifted you up, so you wrapped your legs around his waist. He pulled you close and hummed. “Tch, it’s not enough though, never is.” He sighed. “There’s posters of you everywhere by the way.”

You giggled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Cesare really wants you back.”

“That so?”

He hummed and nipped your jaw. “Yes, but I’m never going to let him have you. I’m keeping you.”

You smiled at him, then your smile faded. “I wish my father could see us.”

Levi hugged you and rubbed your back. “Where are they buried? Your parents.”

“I don’t know. I was told there was no bodies to be buried.”

Levi frowned. “No bodies? That doesn’t sound right. They’re should be bodies.”

You pulled from Levi and looked at him. “So, what are you saying?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to give you false hope, but it’s possible your parents weren’t burned in that fire.” He kissed your cheek. “I’ll look into it, I will. If they are, then I’ll find where they are buried so you can at least visit them.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“I’ll do anything for you, you know that.”

You hugged him tightly, then kissed his face all over. You frowned when you felt his fingers on the back of your corset. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you undoing my corset?”

“No.”

You felt it get loose. “Levi, it feels like you are.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He nipped your neck. “You’re imagining things.”

“I don’t think I am.” You gasped as you felt your corset come off. “Wait a minute.”

“What’s wrong?”

You moved off Levi, then pulled your corset off. “Levi! You were pulling it off.”

He hummed and eyed your corset. “Wonder how that came off.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Don’t play innocent with me, I know what you’re up to you dirty old man.”

“Old?” He frowned. “I’m not old.”

You put your corset on the rock to dry in the sun, then swam over to Levi as he pouted. You patted his cheeks and smiled. “No honey, you’re not old. You’re very youthful.” He slid his hands up and under your shirt. “Levi.”

“What?”

“Now tell me the truth, are you trying to take my shirt off now?”

He hummed. “Yes.”

You smiled. “I like it when you’re honest.”

He kissed you. “Well, I like it when you’re happy and not mad at me.”

You cupped his face and squeezed his cheeks. “Well, I’m happy. However, no more removing of my clothes please because we cannot fool around in a place like this. Last time Eren caught us.”

He sighed and swam with you to the rocks, he lifted you up and sat you there. “I know.” You kissed the side of your knee, then stared at your bloomers. He looked up to your chest and hummed, he could see through it. “But it’s hard not to.”

You looked down, then covered your chest up. “Perv.”

“Well I thought being yours and you mine, I was allowed to look.”

You bit your lip and looked away. “Then I should be allowed to look at you.”

He stood up so the water was at waist level, which meant you could see all his muscled chest. “All yours.” You blushed, then reached out towards his chest, but you stopped yourself. If you touched Levi, there was no doubt it’d give him full permission to touch you. “Why are you hesitating? I don’t mind you touching me.”

You pouted. “Because if I touched you, then you’d be allowed to touch me.”

“So, you are a smart rich brat.”

You smiled at him. “You’re as cunning as a fox, aren’t you?”

“Tch, maybe.” He gently took your arms, then moved them away from your chest. “You’re so beautiful, you know that, right?”

You blushed. “You tell me that a lot. Many people do, but I don’t believe it.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Tch, brat people wanted you as a boy and as a girl. You should give yourself more credit.”

“Ah but.”

He cupped the side of your face, pulled you close and kissed you. “Tch, fine you stubborn shitty brat. I’ll have to love you for the both of us.” You grabbed Levi’s hands. “What are you?” You placed them on your boobs, he stared at his hands. “Oh my…”

“This is a thank you for being so sweet to me all the time.” You giggled at his hard blush. “As well as for loving me like you do.”

He squeezed your boobs, then began massaging them. “Soft…” He hummed. “So perfect.”

You giggled. “If you say so handsome.” You put your hands on his pecs, then squeezed. “Sorry to say, but yours aren’t so much.”

“Sorry.”

You laughed at him being silly for a moment. “It’s alright, I’ll forgive you.” You got up, then walked over to your bag and grabbed a blanket. “I need to dry off before we head back. I don’t want to ride Leon wet.”

You lay the blanket out, then lay on it and sighed. Levi got out, then lay next to you. “Did you bring food and drink out here?” He clicked his tongue. “Tch, why am I asking? Of course you would. As a little shitty brat, you always seemed to be eating something.”

You pouted. “I always shared with you.”

“True, you fed me a lot.”

“That’s because I like you.” You giggled. “When girls share their food, it means they really like that person.”

“Well, you must really like me.”

You held his hand. “I do.”

He brought your hand to his lips, then kissed. He put your hand on his chest. “Good, because I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.” You let out a happy sigh, then looked up at the sun shining through the leaves of the tall trees. The light breeze moved them it was such a relaxing sound to you. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Isn’t lying on the floor dirty?”

He looked to you. “Well, I’m on a blanket, so that’s okay and I’m next to you.”

You rolled over onto your side and smiled at Levi. “Good, because I don’t want you to be made to do anything you don’t want to do.”

He turned his head, leaned over, then kissed your forehead. “Tch, you’re too cute sometimes brat.” He nuzzled against you. “Just close your eyes and rest while we dry off, okay? We have a lot of baked things to eat when we get back.”

You closed your eyes and smiled. “Perfect.”


	4. Chapter 4

You hummed to yourself as you were making some clothes for Levi, you were just finishing off the last touches for him. You always had some of his clothes to repair from his antics of being Legion. You felt like a really housewife, which made you smile. You could just imagine kids running around the place, then Levi coming home to shower them with love, then after they’d gone to bed, you’d be all his. You let a long happy sigh, took your tea and sipped it as you looked out the open doors to the lake and the trees. You were just so happy, you really didn’t want to go back, even though Rodrigo did raise you. To you, your life with Levi was better than anything you could dream of.

You smiled when you heard hooves of a horse coming closer. Recently, because Leon was so attached to you, Levi had created a small stable for yours and his horse. So, whenever he came home you could hear him get closer. You heard him talking to Leon, he’d obviously made a fuss at seeing Levi, it was his way of getting a treat. Levi was always give in, because he adored his horse and yours. He preferred animals over humans always, but you were lucky that he also preferred you as well. He was a sweet and simple man, others thought he was complicated but, he wasn’t. He was your cinnamon roll.

Levi walked in through the large open doors that had your view. He took one look at you sat there with a cup of tea, as well as sewing his clothes and finishing off the last touches of his new clothes. He smiled a little. “Afternoon.”

You smiled. “Afternoon. How was your day?”

“Good.” He slipped his boots off, walked over as he took his cape off. He put it on the sofa, then sat next to you and sighed. “You look nice in your dress.”

“Thank you.” You watched him reach for his hat. You stopped him and leaned closer. “Leave it on.”

He looked at you and frowned. “Okay. Why?”

You put his things down, leaned closer, then pressed your hands on his chest. “More fun. Think of it this way, you’ve just saved me and rode away with me back here to have fun with me.” You took his hat off and put it on you. “If that doesn’t work, then I saved you and brought you back here.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then lay you down on the sofa as he growled. “So, you’re Legion? My hero.”

You giggled. “That’s me.”

He took his hat back, popped it on his head, then leaned down and kissed you. Your hands ran across his chest up to his neck and hair, you loved how soft and warm his skin was. His hunger was rising for you. Gasps and moans escaped your lips and Levi delved into your neck, biting and nipping at the flesh. His fingers began pulling at the ties on the front of your dress. You whined as you felt Levi's warmth leave you, he smiled wickedly as he kissed above your breasts. He slowly pulled your dress down; you raised your hips up then legs to help. He threw the dress behind him and looked at your body only in a corset and bloomers, your chest rising and falling quickly with excited breaths.

"So beautiful." His voice was gripping with love and admiration.

You sat up slowly and began pulling his shirt open. "It’s time for you to see what's underneath."

"I can’t wait." Levi began pulling at the strings on your back as quickly as possible, but you were making it difficult for him. You nipped and sucked at his neck and jaw line, your hands snaking down his body slowly only just missing his needy area. Levi pulled the last string and heard you let out a sigh of relief as he pulled your corset off, his eyes locked onto two perfect soft mounds, then he tossed your corset to the ground.

You inhaled sharply as you felt his warm tongue drag a line between your breasts, he kissed one sweetly before taking the mound into his mouth relishing in your moans and begs. He lowered his body onto yours allowing him to take in all of your heat, all of your curves. He’d dreamt of being with you like this, years he’d imagined what it’d be like to have you naked under him. He’d longed for you, craved you. When he first saw you after all these years, he felt a hunger in him he’d never felt before. When he saw you in your coreset for the first time, he felt ashamed at the thoughts that had run through his head.

He sat up and removed his shirt to show off all of his muscle to you, you gulp as hunger rose. His hands ran down your sides to your hips, his fingers wrapping around the waist band on your bloomers. He slowly pulled them down to reveal all of your flesh to him. Levi kissed your stomach lovingly as he made his way down, his hair hanging in his eyes as he looked up at you. He’d kissed your stomach before out int the field, but this was so different and felt divine.

You let out a long sigh as you felt his fingers dance and run over your heat, you mumbled needy words. He watched you close your eyes as he circled your bud. He was determined that your first time together was going to be blissful for the both of you. Levi called out your name as he slowly pushed his fingers into your heat and pressed the perfect spot, he could feel you clamp down on him and moaned your name again as the excitement of the thought of feeling that around his manhood soon. He lowered his head and made you jump as he gave you one long lick up to your bud. 

You dug your nails into the sofa as you felt Levi's fingers causing a burning heat of pleasure to build up below, his long licks causing you to gasp. You heart hammed in your ears in joy at the long and much needed pleasure. You'd been with other men before when you thought you’d never see Levi again, they were good, but Levi was something much more. It was like he knew everything about you, how to make you feel heaven. 

You arched your back, your toes curled as you begged Levi with raspy breath. “Levi.”

"Don't worry." Levi moved up your body, then pulled on your earlobe with his teeth. "We have all night for you to feel heaven."

You burst with pleasure; electricity shot through you at his words as you moaned out while digging your nails into his back. Your head was throbbing and spinning all in one, you couldn't feel Levi still moving to help you ride out the pleasure, all you knew was this was one hell of a ride. You didn’t want this to stop, you just wanted to be like this with him for forever.

Levi pulled his fingers away and licked them clean in front of your tired eyes, he hummed in pleasure. You smiled at him. "You're...."

"Thank you." Levi leaned down and stole a passionate kiss from you. "Wait here a moment."

Levi rose from your weak body as he left the room. You looked to the double doors still open, you blushed a little to see them wide open. “Levi? The doors.”

"Sorry. I had to get something very important, for your protection." 

You blushed, but it wasn't the first time you'd done this with a man it was just this time he thought about you. The other times you were with men you had to ensure your safety and protection. He hurried to the double doors and closed them. You watched with keen eyes as your thoughts of the past faded away as Levi pulled his trousers off revealing an impressive manhood, your body began to ache in need but your heart hammed in anticipation. You couldn’t wait to finally be with him, to show him physically that you loved and cared for him.

Levi crawled over you and kissed you deeply. He rose up slightly as he pulled the protection on, then continued kissing you. He took his hat off, then placed it on the table. You loved that he was still wearing the mask though, it added a little bit of mystery to him. "Are you-"

"Please Levi." You moaned. Levi shuddered, he panted breaths into your neck as you held his manhood and ran him up and down your heat. You lined him up and kissed him encouragingly, he bit your lip playfully as he pushed himself in slowly. You moaned as your back began to arch at the immense feeling of pleasure. Levi had to steady himself when he felt your walls around him move, he balled his hand into a fist and continued to push all the way in until he pressed firmly against your weak spot.

Levi began moving to a perfect rhythm with your hips meeting his in perfect harmony, the pleasure surged and burned within you. You bit down on your lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds from escaping. Levi kissed along your jaw to the side of your mouth. "Let me hear those cute noises." Levi called your name and thrust hard causing you to cry out. He cupped your face, then pulled your chin down so you cried out loudly for him. “The doors are closed, only I can hear you and I want to hear that you’re mine.”

A devilish grin crept over your lover’s face as he did everything to hear you whimper and moan under him, his name on your lips were the sweetest of all. You ran your fingers through his raven hair as your moans mixed together in the large room. Levi rose up and placed one hand at the side of your head and the other on your hip, he smiled down at you and began to quicken the pace. You closed your eyes tightly as the pleasure increased allowing Levi to just look at you, to observe how perfect and beautiful you were, but he cried your name out in bliss as he felt you clamp down your walls around him to increase his pleasure. 

You ran your nails down his back to his firm behind, you grasped tightly. Levi leaned down and kissed your bouncing chest, he licked a line perfectly in between. You slowly lifted your legs around Levi causing the two of you to get closer to your peaks. You looked at Levi as he called your name, you nodded at him to let him know you were close too.

Levi leaned his whole weight onto you allowing his body to rub against your bud, you cried out as the surge shot through you, you could see the edge of heaven drawing closer than before. You gasped and held Levi closer as you fell off the edge and felt heat flow through you, your legs shook in bliss as Levi rode out your pleasure. His moves began to become sloppy as you were feelings your release washed over you in massive waves, he cried your name into your neck as he came undone.

Levi lay on you and panted, but he started smiling when you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. He kissed your cheek loads, then he leaned up and kissed you. You watched Levi get up and click his tongue as he looked down at himself and mumbled "Disgusting." You watched him walk away and heard water for a while. You giggled and grabbed his hat, then put it on. You pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up. Then he returned without the protection. "Sorry, I hate something that dirty being left on me." She stared at you. “What are you doing?”

You grinned at him and tipped your hat. “Name’s Legion.” You jumped off the sofa, got behind him and pulled off his mask and put it on yourself. “I’m here to steal you.”

He hummed and pulled on his bottoms. “Alright.” He turned to you. “I’m happy to be stolen by you.” He pulled you closer making you giggle. “You going to tie me up?”

You linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “Only if you want.”

He lifted you up. “Well, I did say we have all night.”

You giggled. “Well, let’s see if you can live up to that promise.”

You were sat on Leon and just slowly going around the edge of town. Today you didn’t want to dress up like a boy, you wanted to be you so you could go for a date right after. You looked to town to see everything was normal. You frowned when you saw Erwin on horseback riding out of town fast towards you. He waved his hand at you. “GO! They’re coming for you. GO!”

You looked behind him and saw a man wearing a hat, his hair was a little long and he had some facial hair and wrinkles. He grinned wide at seeing you, then pointed towards you and shouted. You looked to Erwi. “What’s going on?”

He caught up with you. “MOVE! It’s Kenny!”

You pulled your reins, then tapped your heels on Leon and got him to gallop. You looked back as Kenny and his team got closer. “Where’s Levi?”

Erwin looked to you. “In town fighting off Kenny’s group. We were overrun, the mission was a lie! You have to move, if Kenny gets you, then you’re going back to the Titans. The man is called the ripper for a reason.”

Your eyes widened, you’d heard of Kenny the ripper before, Rodrigo sang his praises which lead Cesare to work hard and learn to become the fighter he was. You held the reins tightly, you leaned forwards. “Come on Leon! Be a good boy.” You looked to the side when you heard gunfire, then a bullet rip through Erwin’s right arm. “Erwin!” He fell off his horse behind. You wanted to go back for him, but Leon was not letting you, it was like he knew you were in danger and wanted to get you far away from it. He jumped over a river, then kept running away as far as possible. You were lucky that Leon was so fast, but it only worked for a short distance.

You heard something odd, then your felt something drop over your head. You looked down to see a rope around your arms and body. You gasped as you felt it tug, then you were yanked backwards off Leon. You screamed, then slammed onto the floor. Leon stopped, then turned around and came back for you. You groaned in pain, then looked to see the group surround Leon. He kicked some away, but they threw ropes on him and got him under control. You got up and ran towards him, but you were pulled back again, but this time you slammed into someone’s chest.

You held your breath when you smelt smoke and booze. He laughed in your ear, then held a knife to your throat. “Oi, oi. Look at you. You’re a pretty thing. Rodrigo and Cesare said you were stunning, but you are far better in the flesh.” You went to move, but he pressed your neck with his knife. “Ah, ah. You try to run and I’ll get a friend of mine to shoot your horse.”

You stopped struggling. “Don’t hurt him.”

“We won’t.” He turned you around to face him, then he wrapped the rope around you, then tied your hands in front of you. “That’s if you behave.” He smirked at you and pulled you close. “Listen tuts, I won’t tell the boss you weren’t actually kidnapped and you were having a little fun old time with my masked nephew, if you give me a little kiss. I wanna know what everyone is raving on about.”

You gulped. “I.”

“Imagine how bad you’d be treated and beaten if ya let me talk.”

You leaned up on your tiptoes, looked at his lips. “Fine.” You leaned closer and closed your eyes tightly. You went to kiss him lightly, he did too, but then he grabbed you and gave you a rough kiss. You recoiled at the sensation as your whole body rejected it, but he held on tightly.

Kenny pulled away and laughed. “I get it now!” Everyone laughed. “Let’s ride boys, we have some money to collect.” He threw you onto the back of his horse, tied you to stay there, then got on and rode off. You giggled and pulled, then looked at the town to see Erwin being helped up by Levi. Levi left Erwin to Hange and Armin, then began running to you, then came to a stop. You were too far away from him, he could never get you in time, so he had to stand there and watch as you slowly disappeared from his sight.

You welled up as you lost sight of Levi. You lowered your head and felt sick. Your heart hurt; you’d just been taken away from the only man you’d ever loved. You knew in that moment, as you watched Levi disappear, that Levi was the only man for you and the Titans were the ones ripping that happiness from you. You felt a darkness creep over you and into your heart, then you just went floppy against Kenny’s horse, you’d lost the want to fight. You stared at the grass becoming dry dirt, then they were stones.

You heard people talking and get excited as you came to a stop. Your face was cupped, then lifted up so you could see who it was. Rodrigo smiled at you and said your name. “You’re home.” He frowned when he saw the void look in your eyes. “Kenny? What did you do to my girl?”

Kenny hopped off his horse, then looked at your face. “Ah, well I did threaten to shoot her horse. She has a strong bond with her horse.” He picked you up and dropped you on your feet. “Plus, she’s been with the enemy for a while. Who knows what they’ve done to her?”

Rodrigo undid the rope on you, then cupped your face. “Did they hurt you?” You welled up and began silently crying. He pulled you against him and held you as you cried quietly. “It’s okay, you’re home.” He guided you to the house. “Come, let’s get you inside and cleaned up, back in your own bed, then tomorrow we’ll start things off like nothing changed.” You stopped you. “Maria!? Take care of her for me. She needs a bath and bed.”

Maria put her arm around you, then guided you to your old room. She sat you down and began getting your bath ready. She knelt in front of you, then placed her hands on your lap. “Milady? Are you alright?”

You shook your head. “No Maria, I’m not.”

She held your hands. “Tell me what happened.”

“I fell in love.”

She smiled at you. “Legion?”

You nodded. “Turns out, he was a kid I loved when I was young.”

She giggled. “Almost like destiny, right?”

You looked out to your window with tears in your eyes. “I miss him with every inch of me. When I was with him, the world made sense. Now I’m apart from him, I feel like I’m no longer alive.”

She pulled you to your feet, then undressed you. “Well milady, all we can do is wait for him to come rescue you, right?”

You laughed lightly. “I guess.” She helped you into the bath, then began washing away the dirt you got from your fall. “Thank you, Maria.”

“I’ll do anything for you, because you’re the only person here who treats me like a human being.” She dried her hands. “So, I should be thanking you.”

You smiled at her. “I’m sorry I left you behind.”

“Well next time, we’ll run off together and you can get me one of those handsome scouts to be my lover.”

You giggled. “Promise.”

You sat at the table in the meeting room next to Cesare, you had been shoved into your best blue dress to match Cesare’s blue suit. There were business owners in front of him talking about their connections, changes, the future and a possible union with others. You just sat there you were staring blankly at the table. Since being back for a few weeks, you hadn’t been yourself at all. The worst was, you’d been shoved into nice dresses, makeup put on you and made to make appearances to show the Titans had won against the scouts and Legion. Moral for the people was low, but for the rich and well off it was high, because you were back.

“Cesare?” The businessman grinned at him. “I heard you were getting married.”

Cesare held your hand, then kissed it. “I have proposed to this beautiful creature here, but she has yet to make it official.”

“Well milady, what do you say?”

You just kept staring. “Ah, sorry.” He kissed your cheek. “She was kidnapped by Legion and the scouts, since coming back she has not been well.” He played with your hair a little. “Poor thing, but don’t worry gentlemen we are helping her get better slowly.”

“Well, we wish you all the best. Things are a little tough at the moment. The scouts and Legion are hitting us hard, as well as your family.” You perked up a little at the mention of Levi and the other’s fighting back. “I think a marriage would be good for moral. Maybe you should start planning?”

Cesare hummed and looked at you, you actually looked at him with a little light in your eyes. “I think you’d look beautiful in a wedding dress.” You blushed a little when you imagined yourself in one, but Levi was the one waiting for you at the end and your father was at your side giving you away. Your vision faded, then you saw Cesare and the businessmen looking concerned for you, like they really felt sorry for you and wanted to help. Your look became dark again, then your look became glazed over. He kissed your cheek. “I think that’s it for now gentlemen. I need to get this beautiful thing to her room to rest, women are delicate of course.”

They laughed. “Of course, thank you for having us.”

He shook their hands, then waited for them to leave. He let out a long sigh, then took your hand and stood you up. “I’m sorry about all of this, I know it’s hard on you.”

You looked up to him. “Do you know where my parents are buried?”

He frowned at you. “What?”

“I want to see them. I have to.”

He shook his head. “Calm down, you’re getting hysterical.”

“No, you don’t understand I have to see them.” You welled up. “Please.”

He grabbed your arm and dragged you to your room. “Those scouts really got to you.” He stopped outside your door. “You need to rest in your room for a bit.”

“But.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I…I want to apologise for what I did to you before you were taken, it was wrong of me to hit you. I will look after you, care for you and make sure you are safe. So, please just rest and we’ll face every day together. Good night.”

You gasped to say something, then you bowed your head. “Night.” You walked into your room, then pulled your things off until you were in your underdress and corset. You let out a long sigh, then sat by your window with them open and looked out. You watched the shadows move with the breeze of the night air. You frowned when you thought you saw movement that wasn’t natural away from the stables, then after a few minutes Maria can hurrying out with a cloak on and hood up. You watched her come back into the house, then there was nothing.

You lost track of how long you were by the window, but a light knock at your door broke your trance. You looked to it to see Maria step inside, she smiled at you and closed the door behind her. “Sorry milady, I know it’s time for you to sleep but, I needed to give you something important.” You got up and went to close your windows. “Ah, don’t.”

You frowned. “Don’t close my windows?”

She nodded and hurried over, then she leaned and looked around then seem to look at something and smile. “It’s important you keep them open.” She leaned back in. “Especially this one by your bed.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “You’re an odd one tonight Maria.”

She smiled. “I am.” She put her hand in her apron, then pulled out a letter. “This is for you.”

You took it from her and frowned. “Who’s this from?”

“You’ll know when you read it.” She let out a long sigh. “How was the meeting today?”

You stared at the letter still folded, then up at her. “Marriage was mentioned, they think it’d be good for moral if Cesare and I did.” You sat down and sighed. “I don’t know what to do. If I say no, things will get worse for me and if I say yes, I’m trapped in a loveless marriage.”

She sat next to you. “Stay defiant, don’t marry him. If they force you, just stay more determined. Rodrigo adores you to death, he wouldn’t let any harm come to you. Cesare is messed in the head, and Rodrigo knows that. Why do you think Cesare got sent away? It was so Rodrigo could protect you from his troublesome child.”

You smiled at Maria, then hugged her arm and kissed her cheek. “I’d be lost without you.”

“Aww, milady you make me blush.” She pointed to the letter. “You should read that. Trust me.”

You tilted your head as you smiled, then your shrugged and opened it as Maria looked out the window, then moved you along just a little like you were in view of someone. You just thought she was making you comfortable. You opened the letter and saw your name written so nicely at the top.

_I know I couldn’t save you when you were taken, I let you down and I’m sorry. I thought I knew pain and loss, but I was wrong. The moment I saw you ripped from me and knowing I could do nothing, that we were both helpless was the greatest pain I’ve ever felt. Since that day, every moment without you has been empty, lifeless and dark. I barely sleep, eat or live with you gone. I dream about you when I collapse from exhaustion. I see you everywhere I look. I smell you in every corner of my house, in the very fabric of my clothes. I hear your sweet laugh, only to find it is the gentle breeze of the wind or the singing of the birds. I miss you with every inch of me._

_We will be together again, I promise, but getting to you now is hard. Rodrigo and Cesare have increased their protection around you making it difficult to take you away. Kenny is still being hired and is proving a difficult foe for the scouts. I can stop Kenny, I can, but he knows my weaknesses and will try to use them against me. So, for now we have to communicate in secret. I will contact your maid Maria, and if she is willing, she will move our letters. Other servants in your home are also working for Legion and the scouts, so when you need protecting or a letter, or word sending to me they will help._

_I love you more than anything in this world. Please, please strong my stubborn brat. I will save you, I promise, just wait for me._

_All my love,_

_Levi._

You hugged the letter to your chest and smiled, then you looked to Maria. “Thank you.”

She smiled at you, then pointed out your window. “You may not see him, because he is good at hiding but, he told me he’d be over there outside the grounds watching you when he could. He said tonight he’d watch over you.”

You stood up and walked to the window, she was right, you couldn’t see him but you knew he was there. You blew him a kiss, then sat and gazed lovingly over to where he was. Levi caught your kiss, then pressed it to his heart and blew you a kiss back. He watched you from his post in the tree. Tonight, you looked so beautiful to him, he just wished he could hold you in his arms again. He wanted to tell you in person that everything was going to be okay.

Maria tapped your shoulder. “Milady?” You looked to her. “He also asked me to give you this.” You gazed at her as she pulled out a red rose. “He said it’d been a while since he’d gifted you one, but he wants you to know, he’ll give you one every day to symbolise his love and your bond.”

You took the rose from her, looked down at it and inhaled its gentle scent. You smiled and bit your lip, then looked over to Levi. He stared at you and felt himself smiling, because a rose was very fitting for you. You sighed. “Maria?”

“Yes milady.”

“I think I’m a foolish girl in love.”

She hummed a laugh. “I see no fool, only beautiful love.” She took the rose from you. “I’ll put this in water for you, you should rest. Do not worry, he’ll see you in your bed from his spot. He wanted to watch over you as you slept like he did as a kid and when you were at his home.”

You stood up after she put the rose in some water and place it on the window sill in Levi’s and yours view, then you let her take your corset off. “Thank you, Maria, but this is dangerous for you to do for us.”

She shook her head and pulled back the covers. “I will not stand in the way of love. My mother and father taught me better than that.”

You lay in your bed and looked out the window. “Do you think we’ll ever meet me and Levi? Maybe just for a little bit?”

She smiled. “Maybe. Now rest, tomorrow you can write your letter and I’ll give it to him tomorrow night.”

You held her hand. “You and I will run away together next time, I promise.”

She blushed. “Thank you.” She walked to your door, then smiled at you. “Good night milady.”

“Good night Maria.” You watched her close your door, then you looked back out and smiled at where Levi should be. Levi leaned the side of his head against the tree, just watching you in bed made him feel relaxed and tired.

You entered the stables with food and treats for Leon, he took one look at you and got excited. You giggled and petted him, then fed him some sweet crackers. “Hello sweetheart.” You gently held his face and kissed between his eyes. “I missed you buddy.” You went to brush him, but it looked like someone had taken care of him for you. So, you grabbed his saddle and saw a rose had been placed on it. You smiled knowing Levi had been looking after Leon. You saddled Leon up, he got a little excited. He loved going out with you places and today was the first time since you’d been brought back that you were going to ride him.

You led him out the stables, then climbed up on him with your dress pulled up. You tapped your heels and rode around the fields Rodrigo owned. You wanted to ride beyond, but he had guards posted around so if you did, they’d know and try to grab you. You just had to make do for now. You were just thankful for Levi’s letters, they made you feel like there was hope. You had suggested he could come back as the gentleman Levi, but he informed you that because of Kenny being about, it made it difficult. Kenny knew things and he was worried he’d recognise Levi as Legion, after all he did raise Levi for some of his life.

“Well hello little Miss.” You looked to your side to see Kenny leaning on the fence, booze in had and a grin on his face. “Nice to see you out and about.” You glared at him, then looked away and kept moving. He pushed away from the fence, then started walking along the other side and following you. “Not talking to me huh? Ah, that’s only fair seeing as I did tie you up in a pretty little bow.” He chuckled. “You know, even when you’re mad you look beautiful.”

You gripped the reins tightly. “What do you want? To tease me some more, to rub it in my face that I lost to you, or maybe to brag about how you are better than me? Maybe to laugh in my face about how silly I am, or how as a woman, I am useless and weak.”

He smirked at you. “Far from it. In fact, I know just by looking at you that you are strong. After all, you are your father’s daughter.”

You stopped Leon and looked to Kenny. “What do you know about my father?”

He stopped and hummed. “That he was a pain in my ass for years, always stopping me when he could, but never killing me on account of the young lad Levi.” He sighed. “He regrets it now that I’ve stolen you away.”

“Now?” You moved Leon closer to Kenny. “What do you mean?”

He laughed. “Exactly what I said.”

“Is my father alive?”

He frowned. “Alive? Of course, he’s alive, you think he was dead all this time?”

You nodded. “There was a fire at my home, I was told both my mother and father perished.”

“Your mother died after injuries from the fire.” He took his hat off. “Your father was told you died in the fire too. Tch, I ain’t seen a man so broken in my life when he got that news. When I told him I kidnapped you the other day, he got his spark back.”

Your eyes widened. “Where is he?”

“At some place being forced to work, they move him about because he boosts people moral.”

You tapped your heels on Leon, then rode fast towards your home. You jumped off Leon, then ran into the house into Rodrigo’s office. “Rodrigo!”

He looked up at you and smiled. “It’s good to see you active for once. How can I help you?”

“Where is my father?”

He frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“I was just told my father is alive, he’s being forced to work at one of your working sights. Where is he?”

He shook his head and stood up. “I don’t know who you talked to, but your father died in that fire along with your mother.”

You shook your head. “Then why can’t I find their graves!?”

He held his hands out. “Breathe my dear, breathe.”

“Just, tell me where they are.”

“I don’t know where they are.” He sighed. “The people loved your father so much, so I can imagine they took care of the funeral.”

You hugged yourself. “Then why wasn’t a part of it? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe because you were so young, they didn’t want you to hurt.”

You looked up at him. “Well I’m hurting now!” You gulped and relaxed. “Please, don’t be lying to me about this.”

“I’m not. They are dead.” He walked closer to you. “I would never lie to you I love you like you are my own.”

“Then answer me this, those people at that home who were making it. Were they being forced to work there?”

He shook his head. “No, people volunteer to work there and get paid for their service. If anyone is hurt while working by a guard, then I need to be informed so I can deal with that guard.” He placed his hand on your cheek. “You should rest, you’ve had an emotional time recently. Just one thing before you go, who told you he was alive?”

“Kenny.”

“Well that’s your problem there, Kenny is a liar. The man is a criminal, he lies about everything.” He smiled. “Now, off you go.”

You nodded and walked out of his office. “Fucking asshole.” You looked to Kenny leaning against the wall outside the office. He pushed away and walked with you. “Come with me.” You followed him outside. “Listen missy, I may be a criminal, a thief, a bastard and a killer, but I ain’t no liar. I don’t lie. I’m an honest criminal and thief, always have been. I am dirt, real dirt. I abandoned my sister, abandoned her son and I’ve been a piece of shit all my life, but I don’t lie.” He shook his head. “Your father was a fun guy to fight, he was and he didn’t hurt me because of Levi. Your father is someone I look up to, always have. I ain’t lying tuts. I saw your daddy, he’s alive and somewhat well. Those bastards are lying to ya.”

You hugged yourself. “Why would you tell me the truth? What do you have to gain?”

He smiled. “I may be fighting against my nephew, but he’s still my sister’s son. I loved my sister to death, I still do. You mean the world to the lad, plus, your daddy is someone I look up to.” He laughed a little. “And look at you, you’re a strong, defiant and pretty little thing. I don’t know why Rodrigo’s lying, he has nothing to gain from lying to you. If you left, he still has his son. It makes no sense.” He leaned his head up a bit and scratched his beard. “Tell ya what, I know the lad is Legion. I know my lad. I also know he’s been contacting you somehow.” He sighed. “To prove I’m someone to trust, I’ll not let anyone guard the stables tomorrow night so you can see the lad.”

You smiled. “You’d do that, for us?”

He nodded. “I do what I want and being accused as a liar as pissed me off, so you kids have fun tomorrow night. Just.” He grinned. “Don’t make too much noise.”

You blushed. “We won’t.”

He tipped his hat. “Good. You should finish riding your horse, he’s a loyal good one and needs a lot of attention.”

You chased after him and grabbed his wrist. “Kenny?”

He looked down at you. “Yeah?”

You smiled, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He smirked. “He’s a lucky lad.”

You watched him walk off, then you felt a nudge. You smiled up at Leon. “Hey big guy, ready to go again?” He tapped his hoof on the floor. “Good boy.” You climbed onto him, then tapped your heels and saw Maria hanging some of your clothes out to dry. “Maria?”

She stopped and turned to you. “Milady, hello.”

“I have some good news.”

She smiled. “Oh?”

“Kenny has told me no one will be guarding the stables tomorrow night, giving me and Levi a chance to meet.”

She walked closer and petted Leon. “That’s wonderful, but are you sure you can trust him?”

You nodded. “He wants to prove to me he is a man of his word. He told me my father is alive, that Rodrigo lied to be about my father being dead. I talked to Rodrigo about it, but he said Kenny is a liar. Kenny after reacted badly to the news, he was angry and spoke to me in a way that made me believe him.”

“I’ll give Levi the news tonight. I’m sure he’ll be very happy.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see his smile again.”

“I can’t wait to fall in love like that.” She sighed. “So, what are your plans milady?”

You reached out for her. “For you to get on here, I’m taking you for a ride.”

She gasped. “Ah, but I’ve never been on a horse before.”

“Well, now is your time. Come.” You moved back on the saddle. She grabbed your hand, then pulled herself up to sit in front of you. “Just hold the reins, then lightly tap your heels on Leon’s sides.”

“O-Okay.”

You put an arm around her middle and hugged her. “Don’t worry, he’s lovely and will take good care of you.”

She let out a shaky breath, then tapped her heels on Leon. He started walking at first. “This is nice.”

“Just tap your feels to go faster.”

“Okay.” She tapped causing Leon to trot. “Oh my.” She began laughing and tapped him again making him run. She gasped, then began laughing. “This is wonderful!” You rode around for a while, then you came to a stop. You helped her off, then she fussed Leon. “Thank you for that, it was so much fun.”

You smiled at her. “I wish I could give you more.”

“That was a dream, I couldn’t have asked for anything more.”

You nodded. “You know, if you want to ride Leon anytime, just ask and we’ll go together. I’ll even let you ride him alone.”

She giggled. “Thank you. I’ll let Levi know of the news. Have a nice night milady.”


	5. Chapter 5

You looked in your mirror as you adjusted your nice dress, it showed off your shoulders and was low on your chest, the fabric was thick either. You had your hair down, no rose in it this time because you knew it’d fall out from being around Levi in the stables. You made sure your makeup was light, because Levi loved how you looked in the morning with no makeup on after a night of passion. You made sure your necklace was on, then you opened your window up and climbed down the trellis, because you didn’t want the others to know you were in the stables. Only Kenny and Maria knew you where there, the others just thought you were asleep in bed.

You looked around, just to make sure no one was about, then you hurried across into the stables. You couldn’t wait to see Levi; it’d been weeks since you’d been near him or around him. You smiled at Leon, then wandered over to him and fussed him. You walked over to a corner with hay, it was darker over there so you couldn’t see much, but you wanted to grab some nice hay for Leon.

You gasped when you felt the edge of a sword lightly under your chin at your neck, you gulped thinking the worst, that maybe this was a trap. However, a familiar voice belonging to a man you loved. “What is a rich brat, doing in a place like this?”

You looked to your side to see Levi in his Legion things. “I was just so lonely up in my room, that I thought I’d go for a walk.”

“Dangerous. There are bad people about.” He looked down at your chest and traced his blade down your body.

You knocked his sword to the side. “How dangerous?”

He walked right up to you making you back up. He stabbed the ground, took his hat off and placed it on the handle of his blade, then wrapped his arms around you and kissed you. Levi kept moving towards you as he kissed you. He pulled away from your lips making you whine a little, he licked his lips then pushed you against the wall. You gasped then panted, chest heaving in its corset. You let out a little squeak as Levi yanked his cape off, then pounced on you. He cupped your neck making you gasp, you felt slight danger with him right now and it felt so good. He ran his thumb over your bottom lip, his eyes watching his movements, then he lightly squeezed your neck then kissed you.

You moaned as you felt his other hand push up your leg, your dress moved up with his actions. Levi stopped kissing you and frowned. He moved his hand up your thigh more, then looked to you. “You’re not wearing anything under this, are you?”

You smiled. “Just a corset.”

He growled at you. “Maybe you’re the dangerous one?”

You bit your as you ran your hands up his chest. “I can be very dangerous.”

He kissed down your neck and nipped between your breasts, he looked up and hummed. “I’d love to take advantage of the lack of undergarments, but I don’t have.” You smiled at him he knew you had done something. “I hope you haven’t taken any dangerous pills.”

You shook your head, then leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Sponge.”

His eyes widened, then he looked down at you. “You sure?”

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have it.” You gripped his shoulder and pulled him close. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” You kissed along his jaw. “But I got it especially for us.”

You could tell Levi was fighting himself internally. He wanted you so badly, especially after most nights he’d seen you stood in your window in his view on purpose stripping for him. He knew being with you right now was dangerous and risky, he also thought it was selfish of him to want you as badly as he did in a stable of all places. However, he could tell you wanted every inch of him desperately, so he had to choose to give in to both your needs, or to run away into the night. The latter was his choice, but when you ran your hand over his cheek and mewled at him, he felt his walls collapse around him.

He captured your lips and kissed you, his hand continued to move up to your heat. He kissed along your jaw. “You’re going to have to be quiet, or someone will come find us.”

You leaned your head back and panted as he fingers played with your bud. “I…mmm…promise.” You turned your head to the side as Levi attacked your neck. “Levi, please.” You pulled at his trousers. “I need you.”

He panted as he looked into your eyes, then nodded. He pulled himself out, then lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him, then smiled at him when you felt his length run along your heat. He held your hips, angled them slightly, then pressed into your heat as you both gazed at each other. He tapped his head against the wall by your head as he felt your body squeeze him in delight. He missed being like this with you, your body felt amazing, it always did. He hummed as he felt the sponge and the string, he was a little flustered at feeling it, because you’d really thought of him and prepared for this meeting and yet all he did was just turn up.

You tangled your fingers in his hair. “I love you.”

He smiled at you and began to buck roughly up into you. “I love you too.” He kissed along your jaw, then bit your neck as he was perfectly rough with you. You gripped his back as your other dug into his hair and pulled. You hummed and moaned, then bit your lip hard so you didn’t moan too loudly. It was hard not to make a sound, because Levi always made you feel so good. Pleasure just pulsed in you with each thrust from him. You really hoped no one got curious and wandered into the stables, because you and Levi were in the light a bit and you had your legs wrapped firmly around Levi. Though, you’d be a little jealous of anyone seeing Levi as primal and hungry as he was right now with you.

He shifted you again in his arms, so he was perfectly hitting a spot within you. You gasped, then fought a moan badly. Levi heard you hum and whimper, which meant if he didn’t do anything quickly, someone was going to hear you moan loudly because you were close to your first release. He pulled from your neck, then kissed roughly as he bucked hard. You moaned into this kiss he took all of your moans. You felt a rush surge through you, your body shook as you clung onto your lover. He kept moving with you, he was riding out your pleasure, but he wasn’t done with you yet, he wanted you to feel more love and pleasure.

He lifted you and held you close, then carried you to the hay in the dark. He lay you down and panted, he traced the features on your face as you wound down. You hummed and moved your head, the light through the slats of the stable highlighted your face for Levi. You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, he looked so good in the soft light. You cupped his face, pulled him closer, then kissed him sweetly. He hummed, then growled at you a little. He kissed your face all over making you giggle, you felt just so much love coming from this man. You knew you were his world, that he’d do anything for you and he’d go to the ends of the earth just to have you with him and happy.

He cupped the side of your face, then held your waist with his other hand and began rocking slowly. You hummed and sighed as you felt the build up begin. You cupped Levi’s face and just gazed at him, then man was so perfect and handsome. You gripped his collar of his shirt, then pulled him closer and kissed him. He turned his head to the side, then kissed you deeply. You clung to him as you felt yourself melting under him. The man just knew what to do to make you feel heaven. You just wanted to hold onto this man, you didn’t want to let him go. You wanted to hold onto this man, to be in this moment with him for the rest of your life.

He placed his hand on the hay, then began bucking into you hard and fast. You arched your back and gripped his back, you couldn’t control your body, it was singing in delight. Levi was going a bit too hard and fast, because you began getting a little louder, even he was moaning. Levi panted and heard someone walking closer, he covered your mouth with his hand quickly. You whimpered as he kept going. He clenched your hip hard in his hand. He nipped your neck to stop himself from moaning too loudly, he really didn’t want to be caught in this position of all things. He mainly didn’t want people to see you, face pink, chest heaving and legs shaking slightly as he pushed you closer to your edge.

You both heard the person walk up to the stables, they paused a moment as if they were listening. Leon bucked, then stamped on the ground freaking the person out. “Fucking horse! I hate that horse.” They closed up the stables, then walked away. Leon had yet again saved you and Levi.

Levi pulled his hand from your mouth, then kissed your face all over and whispered. “I told you to be quiet.”

You nipped his jawline. “It’s not my fault, it’s yours.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Well, stay quiet.” He kissed your face all over. “Because I’m going to make you feel so good. Bite me if you need to.” You nodded and bit the crook of his neck in preparation.

He panted against your ear, held your hips and bucked into you as hard and fast. You bit harder and gripped his back tightly. You squeezed him with your legs as you felt Levi push you to the edge again. Levi felt his end coming, he was trying to keep going, but your body felt too good. He squeezed yours hips, your bite was the added touch to his pleasure. He heard your moans getting higher in pitch. You felt your release, it was body shaking. You’d been desperate for Levi for so long, you’d missed him so much and you loved him with all your heart, that you felt so god damn good. Your hearing went, your vision became spotty and your legs shook in pure bliss.

Levi let your hip go, slammed his hand onto the hay next to your head, then moaned as he felt his release wash over him. He moaned your name making you shiver and fell another surge of pleasure. You both hummed as he pulled from you, then flopped onto the hay next to you. Both of your chests were heaving as both of your bodies tingled from the last bits of pleasure. You felt something warm trickle from you, it was from Levi. This was the first time you’d used a sponge with Levi, because other times Levi had gone out of his way to get male protection for you, because it was safer. So, feeling Levi had released himself in you was a different feeling, but it felt kind of good which made you blush hard.

Levi tucked himself away, then turned his head and saw you blushing hard as you pulled down the bottom part of your dress. He lay on his side, his elbow propped up and placed his head on his hand as he looked down at you. “You okay?”

You nodded and looked at him. “Just…this is different.”

He reached over and played with your hair. “You regret it? I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and covered your face with your hands. “I don’t regret it one bit, you were wonderful it’s just…I’ve used a sponge before with an ex, but with you.” You curled up into a little ball. “It felt different with you, like pure love and I liked it a lot. In fact, I loved it.”

Levi pulled out his hankie, then moved his hand under your skirt. You gasped and locked eyes with Levi as his soft hankie slid up the inside of your thigh to your heat. You bit your lip and hummed, then you shifted slightly making him brush your bud slightly. You moaned a little making Levi growl at you. He leaned over, then captured your lips as his hankie was forgotten as Levi began playing with your bud. “I love you so much, you’re so wonderful.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and began panting. “Levi. I have to go. We shouldn’t.” You moaned. “But God I want to.”

He kissed your roughly. “We have all night in here, we were promised that. So, can I have you all night?”

You wiggled your shirt down, then undid the front of your corset a little so Levi could see your boobs more. “You can have me if I can have you.”

He smirked at you. “I’m always yours.”

You sat in your window of your bedroom, your cheek leaning on your hand as you gazed out with a smile on your face. Levi had been true to his word, the two of you had been together all night in the stables. You had been on cloud nine since. Everything felt great to you, it all made sense to you. You just couldn’t wait to get out of your home, then run off with Levi and live with him. You nibbled your lip when you looked at the tree line and saw movement, you were sure Levi was there, he was watching you and enjoying how pretty you looked in your Spanish red dress. You looked like a dream.

You heard people talking, then looked down to see Rodrigo walking about with one of his businessmen. He sighed, then looked up and noticed you. He smiled instantly. “Hello my little petal.”

You smiled. “Hello Rodrigo. How are you?”

“Good thank you. My, you look stunning today. What is the occasion?”

You shook your head. “None.”

He waved to you. “Then let’s make one. Come on down, we’re going to town and maybe see a show.”

“I’d love that. I’ll be right down.” You pulled from the window, then lifted your dress as you ran through the halls.

Kenny grabbed you and pulled you close. “Listen here tuts, if Levi shows up in his nice suit pretending to be that gentleman? Well, I’ll let him do that.”

You looked up at him. “Why?”

He smiled at you. “Cause Rodrigo has pissed me off more, he ain’t paying me right, so I’ll let him fall.” He chuckled. “Besides, the kid is actually happy around you and I ain’t no parent, but I wanna see the lad happy.”

“Thank you.”

He tipped his hat to you. “Now run along.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, then hurried outside to meet Rodrigo. He smiled and gave you a big hug. “You are a vision. It is going to be an honour to take you into town.” He placed his hand on the small of your back, then led you to the carriage. “There’s bound to be a lovely show in town.”

You looked out the window and watched the world go by, you noticed Levi was on the move, you hoped he would meet you. You looked to Rodrigo. “How are things going?”

He smiled. “Very well, thank you.” He tilted his head and leaned his head on his hand, his elbow against the side of the carriage. “Tell me, why haven’t you said yes to my son?”

You gulped. “I’m sorry?”

“He has asked you to marry him.” He sat up and sighed. “He’s been very patient with you, but it’s becoming unfair. It the time you’ve been leading him on, he couldn’t have been trying to woo other women. Say yes and let’s end this. Things are tough right now for us, so having a marriage between my favourite two people would be good for us.” He cleared his throat. “Besides, I am not getting any younger and your body clock is ticking dear. Beauty fades. I need a grandchild, a boy please.” He smiled at you. “Do we have an understanding?”

You nodded. “I understand.”

“Good! Well, I won’t delay anymore. You and my son will be getting married, I have made the choice for you.” You went to object, but he held his hand up. “No arguments, I’ve had enough my petal, I really have. You and Cesare care about each other, you always have and he is the love of your life. You will be getting married and you will be having children as soon as possible. End of.” He let out a long sigh. “Now, let’s enjoy ourselves at the theatre.”

You clenched your jaw in frustration and annoyance, you knew that if Levi didn’t save you soon, you’d be married to Cesare and forced to have his kids. You gulped, then got out of the carriage after Rodrigo. You let him lead you into the theatre, then you both stood in the entrance as Rodrigo chatted to some rich locals. You just stood there zoning out and felt like the whole room was just swallowing you up whole. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, like the darkness within you was eating away at you.

“Mr Titan.” You looked up and looked, the light in your eyes returning as you looked at Levi in his suit. “What a pleasure to see you here.”

Rodrigo smiled and shook Levi’s hand. “Mr Ackerman, it’s been a while. You look wonderful, nice suit. Green huh?”

Levi smiled and nodded. “Yes, I do like green a lot.” He looked to you and said your name, then took your hand and kissed it. “Last time I saw you, we danced so perfectly together.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “We did. Maybe we should do that again?”

Rodrigo chuckled. “No deal Mr Ackerman, this one is engaged officially now.”

Levi looked to you and frowned a little. “Oh?” You nodded as you felt the darkness creeping in again. He could tell by your look, that you would tell him later what happened. “Well congratulations in order.”

Your spark faded from your eyes, you just stared down at the ground. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “So, seeing as we are together again. May I join you?”

Rodrigo smiled. “Of course. Follow me.”

You walked with Levi behind Rodrigo up the stairs, then to the booth that was at the top and side of the theatre. As soon as it went dark and the music started, Levi held your hand. You squeezed his hand in reply, you had to stay positive, that or your heart was going to be consumed by darkness. You wanted Levi to grab you and run away with you, you wanted to escape, you wanted to be saved. Even though you could fight, you felt like you’d lost your fight.

Kenny was being the guard today, which was odd, but nice. Even though your first meeting with him was bad, he had slowly become a guardian to you. He claimed he wasn’t a parent, but he seemed to be like a parent to you and Levi these days. Which made it so nice when he leaned over and chatted to Rodrigo, something was going on and needed his attention. Rodrigo wasn’t too happy, he wanted to enjoy the music. Kenny glanced at you, then leaned over again. “Rodrigo, this requires your attention.”

Rodrigo sighed. “Fine.” He stood up, then looked down at you. “I won’t be long my petal.”

You waited for him to leave, then your turned to Levi. “He’s had enough of me being the way I am. Levi, he’s forcing me to marry Cesare and soon.” You welled up and shook your head. “I had no choice at all. He’s chosen my fate and I hate it. I’m going to be Mrs Cesare Titan and the mother of his God damn children.”

Levi cupped the side of your face. “I won’t let that happen I promise.”

You shook your head and cried. “I’m so scared Levi. I don’t know what to do.”

He took his hankie out, then dabbed your tears away. “I’ll fix this, I will.” He leaned over and kissed you. “Just wait a little longer, okay? I will save you.”

You went to speak, but he pulled away as Rodrigo walked in. He let out a long sigh, then sat down. “Sorry.” He looked over at you and saw you had been crying. “Are you alright? You’ve been crying.”

You smiled at him. “The music was just so emotional, that’s all.”

He smiled. “Bless you.”

You stood in a room, your heart breaking as tears spilled down your cheeks. Maria was adjusting your corset, then she gathered your wedding dress up. She pulled your dress on, then made sure it looked perfect on you. She led you to a seat, then began doing your hair and makeup. “You know.” You looked up at Maria as she spoke. “I thought your wedding day would be the happiest day for me and you, but I find my heart breaking as I dress you up.” She knelt in front of you, then hugged you. “I’m so sorry.”

You smiled at her and held her hands. “It’s not your fault, but I don’t think I’d be able to hold myself together like this if it weren’t for you here with me. Thank you.”

She stood up and hugged you, she sniffed back her own tears, then cleared her throat. “Sorry. I should make you look stunning, after all I’m hoping Levi comes in to save the day. So, you have to look good for him.”

You giggled and rubbed your tears away. “Yes. Make me look like a princess.”

She giggled, then finished off your makeup and hair, then to top it all off she put on the necklace Levi gave you and a rose in your hair. “There, perfect.”

You walked to the mirror, then smiled at yourself. “I wish it was Levi I was marrying.”

“Soon.”

You sighed and turned to her. “Thank you, I look a dream because of you.” You held her hands. “When I marry Levi, I want you to be my maid of honour.”

She smiled and hugged you. “I’d love to be.” She stepped back and sighed. “Now come on, we have a wedding to go to and pray those scouts save the day.”

You nodded. “I hope they will.” You followed her into your carriage, then sat and looked out the window as you bit your lip. You couldn’t see any scouts, or even Levi which made you worry. You placed your hand on your chest, you had hope that they would save the day. Maria handed you your big bunch of red roses, then opened the door for you. You walked down the steps towards church, you stared at the doors and felt your heart sink. “Well, this is it.”

Maria kissed your cheek. “Have faith, he’ll come.”

You smiled and nodded. “I hope so.”

She sighed and opened the door for you, then led you down the carpet towards Cesare. The closer you got, the more scared and sadder you got. You stopped next to Cesare, then felt the tears falling. Cesare smiled at you, he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You look stunning, you really do. I can’t wait to be married to you, I really can’t. This is the best day of my life.”

You hugged your flowers and looked down at them, you saw your tears tapping on the petals and knew your heart was breaking. You didn’t hear much of the service, you didn’t even pay attention to anything. You looked up as you heard the lines. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I object!” You turned to Maria as she stood up from her seat. “I object.”

Cesare growled at her. “You sit down you stupid little maid and shut your mouth!”

She shook her head. “I won’t and can’t let this happen.”

“I object!” You turned to see Erwin stood up, he’d been hiding in the crowd.

Hange shot up. “I object!”

Mike rose up. “I object!” Next was Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Armin and the other scouts. You felt so loved and happy, but you were waiting for one important voice.

“I object.” You looked to Cesare to see his head was up a little as the end of a sword push it up making him gulp. You followed the blade to see Levi as Legion holding his sword to Cesare’s throat. He tapped his blade against the man’s chin. “Strongly object. So, if you don’t have any issues Titan. I will be taking this blushing bride back from you, but this time I won’t let you take her back again.” He walked away from Cesare towards you. “I’ll be taking her maid too.”

Cesare snarled at Levi. “Legion…I will kill you.”

Levi smiled. “I highly doubt that.” He tilted his head. “This place is surrounded by the scouts, so if you try anything, you might as well run yourself onto my blade.” He eyed Cesare’s cheek. “Maybe this time I should give you something to remember me by.” He cut an L onto Cesare’s cheek. “Perfect.”

Cesare screamed and pulled out his blade, both Levi and him clashed. Maria backed up down the aisle, then ran off with Armin as if they had something planned. You stumbled away as Levi and Cesare fought with each other. You looked to Rodrigo as he snuck closer, as if he was going for Levi. You thought on your toes, then reached over to a guard’s blade and ripped it from him, then kicked him away. You ran and held your blade up and caught Rodrigo’s. His eyes widened at you, then he screamed in annoyance.

He pressed close to you. “If you fight me, you are making a big mistake petal.”

“If I don’t, you’ll force me to marry a man I do not love, who hit me for saving a child. I’m sorry.”

His eyes searched yours, then he looked furious. “So be it.”

You shoved him back, then began attacking him over and over just like Levi and your father taught you. You held your dress up, so you could move easier. You spun around and cut his chest, you froze when he clutched his chest, then pulled away to reveal blood on his hand. He screamed at you, then attacked you at full force. You backed up slowly to the wall, he had you pinned against it. You ducked, then rolled out the way. You picked your dress up, then ran to the alter. You stumbled when you felt he stamp on your dress, then he cut it making you fall.

You rolled on the floor, then held your blade up and caught it in time before he could hurt you. You slammed your heel into his chest, right where you’d cut him before. He stumbled back and cried out in pain his wound bled more. You got up, then spun your blade around and cut the bottom part of your dress off. You smiled at him, now you were at your full potential. You ran towards him, then began attacking him over and over. You cried out. “For my father!” You spun and kicked him hard in the chest making him slam against the wall knocking him out.

You panted and looked to Levi, he seemed so relaxed fighting Cesare, as if he was playing with him. Levi saw you were ready for him, then sliced as Cesare over and over cutting him and his suit apart, but not killing him. Levi had plans for Cesare, it was not him time to die yet. Levi flicked Cesare’s blade up and caught it, then held both at Cesare’s throat. “Let me make this clear to you Cesare Titan, you may have had all that training in the military, but you will never be as strong as me. You may think you are everything, but you will never be as good as me. You may think you are the dream man, but you will never have her. Her heart, body, soul, love and smile belong to me.” Levi called your name making you run over. “I’ll be taking my bride now.”

Cesare gulped, then clenched his teeth. “This isn’t the end Legion.”

Levi smiled. “No, but I will make your end soon.” He threw Cesare’s blade making it slam into the wall. He tipped his hat to Cesare it was a final screw you to him. Levi grabbed your hand, then ran with you down the carpet and out the church. When you got outside, you saw Maria was with the scouts on your horse Leon. Levi lifted you up onto the back of his horse, then jumped on in front. He tapped his heels, you held his waist, then rode off with him. You looked to the church to see the guards, Cesare and Rodrigo run out. You smiled as you watched them getting further and further away. You were sure Kenny would get it in the neck for letting Levi win, but you knew you had to thank him when you saw him again.

You hugged Levi tightly, your cheek pressed to his back and a smile on your face. You kept your eyes closed, you just wanted to enjoy the moment and hold the man you loved so much. You were so thankful to all the scouts, the fact they risked everything to rescue you, it meant the world to you. You didn’t think you deserved to be rescued the way you had been, but you were so god damn thankful for everything. You just couldn’t wait to go home, yours and Levi’s home. You just wanted to hold this man and never let go again. Now you’d betrayed Rodrigo, there was no going back. You just hoped to God Kenny wasn’t lying, that your father was alive and Rodrigo had some explaining to do.

Levi jumped off his horse, then grabbed your hips and lifted you off carefully. He ran his fingers through your hair, then pulled you closer and kissed you. “I’m glad we made it in time.”

You giggled. “You took your time, or did you want to make it dramatic?”

He hummed. “Dramatic.”

You smiled at him, then looked to the scouts. “One moment, okay?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You walked over to them and Maria. “Excuse me?” You gulped as they all stared at you, you were also half dressed which felt weird. “I just want to say I am so thankful to all of you for coming to my rescue. I can’t thank you enough, you are all so wonderful.” You welled up. “There’s no question about it anymore, I want to help you all, to fight with you and teach as many of you how my father the original hero and scout fought. I want to do everything I can to make it up to you, all of you.”

Erwin smiled. “You don’t need to, because to us you are and always will be a scout. So, welcome home.”

You threw yourself at him and held him tightly, then Hange and Mike joined the hug. You smiled brightly. “Thank you so much. I love you all.”

Levi let out a long happy sigh, then he walked over and grabbed you. He pulled you from the group, then to himself. “I need to get this one cleaned and changed.”

You whined a little. “But Maria.”

Erwin smiled and put his hand on Maria’s back, you could see she was blushing hard, she liked him a lot. “She’ll be stay with me. Don’t worry she’ll be taken care of while Levi tends to you. She was an important part of this mission to save you, as well as a great master mind. I wish to talk to her more about plans for the scouts.”

Maria smiled and waved at you shyly. “I’ll be fine, go ahead and be with the man who saved you.”

You smiled. “Love you Maria.”

She giggled. “Love you too. Now go.”

Levi scooped you up into his arms making you squeal. He carried you to him home. “You know, some day you will be wearing a wedding dress again, a better one and it’ll be our wedding.”

You dug your fingers in his hair, then pulled him close so his forehead tapped against yours. “Promise?”

He gave you a little smile. “Promise.” He sat you on his bed, then walked to his wardrobe. “Now, let’s get you changed and looking like yourself again.” He grabbed a nice simple dress for you, then lay it on the bed next to you. “Stan up, I need to take your dress off.”

You stood and turned your back to Levi. “You love stripping me, don’t you?”

“Of course.” He ran his hands up your back, placed them on your shoulders under your dress and pushed your dress down slowly. He leaned closer and kissed the back of your neck. You gasped and hummed as he kissed across your shoulder, he slipped his hands across the front of your corset. He hugged you close, then swayed with you a little. “I missed you so much.” He pressed his cheek to the top of your head. “I love you, you’re so beautiful to me in every way.”

You smiled, then turned to face Levi. You cupped his face, then soothed his cheek by running your thumb over it. “I don’t know what I would have done today if you hadn’t of turned up. I truly think, I would have lost the will to fight and live. Thank you so much for not giving up on me. I love you with everything I have.”

He placed his hand on yours on his cheek. “You know I was never going to leave you behind. I have plans for you.” You giggled at him. “I mean it, I do.” He chuckled lightly. “Me and you together for life, remember?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Let’s get you dressed up, then you need a cup of tea.”

You sighed. “Alright.” You stepped into your new dress, then pulled it up and let Levi close it up and adjust it on you. “Thank you.”

He kissed your temple. “No, thank you for loving me.”

You smiled, then hugged him tightly. “Always. Now tea.” He took your hand, then led you to a familiar living room. He sat you on the sofa, then went to the kitchen. You turned in your seat, then ran your hands on the sofa and smiled. “I have a very fond memory about this sofa.”

Levi walked back over with yours and his tea, he sat down, then patted the sofa. “When you were taken from me, it was hard to look at this sofa because our first time together was here. Don’t get me started on the bedroom, the passion we expressed as well as the love.” He looked up at you. “I don’t ever want to lose you again brat.”

You smiled. “You won’t, because I’m not going to run from you, or let myself get captured again.” You sighed. “I stood up against Rodrigo in the church. I cut his chest.” You shook your head. “There’s no going back now for me. As far as he and Cesare are concerned, I’m a traitor.” You looked out at the lake. “I just hope I was right in listening to Kenny.”

Levi took your hand. “Kenny is a criminal, but he isn’t one for lying. That man drives me crazy and I know some day we’ll fight and it will me either me, or him. I now for sure though, that he would want there to be honesty. He wants to fight people who truly know what they are fighting for, so no lies. Besides, I think Kenny likes you a lot.” Levi looked annoyed. “Tch, maybe too much.”

You leaned closer and nuzzled against him. “Is my lover getting jealous?”

He growled and looked to you. “I know you love me, that you’re mine, that we’re together but, I can’t help myself.”

You ran your hands up Levi’s chest, then pushed him down onto the sofa. “He is rather rugged and handsome, but lucky for you he’s too old for my liking. Plus, he smells like cigarettes and alcohol.” You buried your nose in the crook of Levi’s neck and inhaled. “You smell like heaven.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “Thank you, but I’m older than you, so, am I too old?”

You giggled and shook your head. “No, you’re at a very sexy age Levi.” You leaned down and kissed his face all over. “Very, very sexy. I just want to eat you up.”

“Well, I’d very much like that.”

You giggled and squeezed his cheeks with one hand. “Flirting like that with an almost married woman, naughty.”

“I can’t help myself.”

You hummed and leaned your arms on his chest, then your chin on your arms as he played with your hair. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“What would you have done today if you were too late.” You shrugged. “You know, if Cesare had ended up getting what he wanted and taking me as his bride.”

“I would have been furious.” He shivered. “I hate the thought of you being Mrs Cesare Titan. It would have killed me if you did. Was out of the question the union happening.” He pinched your cheek. “Besides, Mrs Cesare Titan does not fit you.”

You smiled and tilted your head. “No? Then what would?”

He hummed. “Your own last name is good. In fact, your name as it is now is good.”

You pouted. “I suppose.”

He bopped your nose. “Ah, but brat there’s something better.”

He sat up making you sit up. You were a little confused. “What’s that?”

He stood up, took his hat, cape, mask, gloves and weapons off himself. He went over to the mantel above the fire, opened a box there, then sighed. “Well, any other name than Titan. Tch, Titan is disgusting.”

You giggled. “It is.”

He turned to you, his hands behind his back. He walked closer. “Any name to be linked to you is a lucky name.”

You smiled. “That’s a lovely compliment Levi.”

He hummed, then came to a stop in front of you. “But the best name of all?”

You tilted your head. “Yes?”

He knelt down on one knee in front of you, held a box in front of himself and opened it to reveal a stunning ring. “Mrs Levi Ackerman.”

You welled up and placed your hand on your mouth to stop yourself from crying. “Levi?”

“I love you more than anything in this life, in this place and in this world. I know as adults we’ve only been together on and off for six months, but I know that my life wouldn’t be perfect without you. From the moment I first met you as a kid, I knew I wanted to spend my life with you. This world is dangerous and after losing you twice as a kid and when we finally let ourselves love each other, I know I could never lose you again. You are mine and I am yours, so I guess what my shitty mouth is saying is.” He said your full name. “Will you marry this grumpy old and shitty mouthed man and make him the happiest in the world?”

You nodded and threw yourself at him. “Yes, oh God yes Levi.”

He hugged you tightly, you could feel he was shaking. Levi had been scared you’d reject him, which was silly to the both of you, but so sweet and romantic. “Good.” He pulled away from you, then took your hand and slipped the ring on. “Perfect.”

You smiled at it then giggled. “Hopefully my next wedding won’t involve sword fighting, my dress getting ripped and someone running off with me.”

Levi growled. “Well two of those things will happen.”

You frowned. “Really? Why?”

He leaned closer and nipped your neck. “Well, I’d be running off with you away from everyone and I’ll be ripping your dress off of you.”

You laughed as he attacked your neck more. “Levi!”

He kissed along your jawline, then kissed you. “Sorry, you just look so tasty.” He hummed and kissed you again. “I think a scout celebration is in order.”

You giggled. “I thought you wanted to keep me to yourself?”

He sat next to you, then pulled you into his arms against him. “I do, but I also want to rub it in their faces that you are mine and will be for forever now.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Levi Ackerman, you naughty boy.”

“It’s not naughty, I’ve just never had anything precious, now I have I just want to show off to everyone.”

You pouted at him, then giggled. “You are one odd man, but god do I love you so much.”

“I should hope you do, if not then you’re insane to marry me.”

You straddled him and hummed. You ran your hands up his chest, then leaned over him. “I’m going to marry the fuck out of you.”

He leaned his head back to look up at you. “I’m very interested in that.”

You laughed and bit your lip. “But first, I want to get some honeymoon practice in dear husband to be.” You kissed him. “I know I just put on this new dress, but how about you take it off? You see Levi, it’s my wedding night and it’s tradition to sleep with the man I’m marrying on my wedding night.”

He grabbed your hips and growled at you. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”


	6. Chapter 6

You stood up on the back of Leon’s saddle, you’d been practicing all sorts of skills since being back with Levi and he was busy. You wanted to be useful to the scouts, to Levi. So, you were improving your fighting skills, your climbing skills and your riding ones. You’d been getting much better, in fact you were getting a little better than the scout cadets, that’s what Levi had told you and Erwin. You smiled as you were fully stood up, steady as a rock and able to weave in and out in the woods. You got so excited, that you kind of forgot to keep an eye on what you were doing. Your gut slammed into a tree branch, then Leon rode off as you leaned over the branch hanging there groaning.

Levi had been giving you space to train, mainly because if he didn’t, he’d want to tease you all the time because you were too cute for words. He’d followed you today, just to make sure you were okay. He thought it was cute his wife to be was wearing his clothes, because you wanted to move about easier. He’d made sure you hadn’t seen him, if you did, it just looked like he was out for a ride on his horse. He couldn’t help but smile at you seeing you bent over the branch, bum in the air. He knew your tummy would be hurting. He wanted to help you, he really did, but he knew you would be mad at him because you wanted to learn how to fix things on your own.

You blew some air out, then saw Leon had come back and looked up at you. “Alright Leon, let’s do this again with this branch. I have to beat it.” He snorted at you. “Exactly.” You opened your legs, then slipped down and landed sat on Leon. You led him away at a distance, unaware Levi was watching you the whole time. You tapped your heels, Leon galloped forwards just like you wanted. You stood up on his saddle, you stared at the branch. As soon as you got close enough, you jumped and hopped from one branch to the other trying to keep up with Leon, then you flipped off and landed on Leon. You sat on Leon and screamed. “YES! I DID IT!” You slowed Leon down, jumped off him and gave him a big hug and fuss. “Good boy!”

“So, when were you going to tell me you were that talented?” You looked to Levi emerging out from the tree line. “I’m so proud of you.”

You squealed and ran at Levi, he jumped off his horse, then caught you as you jumped at him. “I can’t believe I did it Levi!”

“Pretty, talented and soon to be my wife. I am the luckiest guy in the world.” He kissed you loads. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He dropped you down. “You think I could do that trick?”

You nodded. “You’d probably do it no problem.”

He grabbed your thighs, then lifted you up again so you wrapped your legs around his waist. “You know.” He sighed. “I really like you wearing trousers, means I can do this with you without things getting in the way.”

You giggled. “If people heard you say you like a woman in trousers, well they’d be shocked. Women aren’t supposed to wear them.”

“Don’t care.” He walked over to a tree, then pressed you against it. “So, how about we celebrate how wonderful you are.”

You played with his hair and kissed his face all over. “I love you loads Levi, but I have to practice more.”

He pouted at you. “Just light fooling around.”

You cupped his face and kissed him, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “Better?”

He growled a little at you and attached your neck. “More.”

You squealed and wiggled in his arms. “Levi! You’re a greedy man.”

“Only for you. Now let me have a little more.”

You kissed along his jaw, lightly kissed him and giggled as he opened his mouth a little begging for something more passionate. You smiled at him, then kissed him just like he wanted. He instantly moaned and sighed at the sensation, like he’d been desperate for it. You patted his cheek. “Now honey, I have more work to do. If you let me work, then I will happily let you strip me and we can fool around. Maybe skinny dipping in the lake?”

He raised his brows. “What’s that?”

“It means, getting naked and swimming in the lake naked.”

He growled at you. “In the moonlight?”

You nodded. “In the moonlight.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Alright.” He dropped you down. “Just no more hurting yourself.”

You kissed his cheek, then ran over to Leon. You held the saddle, then hopped up and placed both feet in the stirrup. You got Leon to go, then you pulled out your blade and cut the dummies. You jumped up and sat backwards on Leon and threw your throwing knives and hit as much as you could. You threw your arms in the air in excitement, you’d done it again. Your tough training for weeks had paid off, you were great, you just needed to keep going so you could fight with Levi and the scouts, but knowing Levi he wouldn’t want you to fight too much.

You sat normally on Leon, then rode over to Levi and smiled. “I’m going to clean up here, then I’m off to the lake. I’ll meet you there.”

He nodded and got up on his horse. “Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

You gathered up your throwing knives, then put the training things away. You rode back to the house, took your clothes off and wrapped yourself in a nice thin pretty patterned cloth. You walked down bare foot to the lake and saw Levi was stood in it up to his waist. “Levi.”

He turned to you, then his eyes widened at the sight of you. “You look beautiful.”

You smiled. “I’m just wearing this.” You lifted the cloth. “I brought it because I can imagine you’d want it when we get out.” You turned your back to Levi, folded it up and placed it on a rock. “The scouts don’t come this way, do they?”

Levi hummed. “Don’t think so.”

You walked into the water, then hugged Levi and pressed your boobs against his chest. “I hope they don’t otherwise it’d be a bit awkward.”

He walked backwards into the lake, so you both were fully in. “It wouldn’t bother me if they saw me naked, but I wouldn’t want them to see you naked.”

You smiled and kissed him loads. “Possessive.”

“Very, because you’re going to be my wife and you are very beautiful.”

“And you’re my handsome husband to be.” You pulled away from him and swam back, then you went under the water. You popped back up and gasped, then ran your hands over your hair. You looked up, then smiled. “It’s so pretty tonight.” You looked down at Levi, he went under then popped back up. You giggled and pointed at him as he got closer. “Don’t say yes you are, because I know how you flirt Mr.”

He slipped his hands on your hips, then kissed your neck and jawline. “It’s true though.”

You giggled and kissed him. “Thank you for being so sweet to me. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He swam around with you and hummed a little song to you, you just felt yourself melting under his gaze. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him, then let out a long happy sigh. To Levi, this was his safe place, his real home in your arms. “How can someone so wonderful be all mine?”

You smiled and tangled your fingers in his hair, then tapped your forehead against his. “Because you yourself are wonderful Levi.” You kissed him and hummed.

Levi pulled from your lips, he smiled at you so sweetly, then he seemed to be looking at something. “Eren.” You blushed and looked over to see Eren was by the lake. “Tch, what do you want kid?”

Eren looked to you and blushed hard, then he looked anywhere he could but you. “I just wanted to umm ask you about a mission we have soon. I feel like my skills aren’t as good as the others, I need more training.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek then swam to the shore. “Eren honey? Mind turning around for a second.”

He nodded. “Sure.

You got out the lake, then wrapped the long cloth around you. “Okay we’re good.” He turned back around, blushed hard as he saw you’d wrapped yourself up in the cloth. Because you were wet, it clung to your curves. You looked to Levi. “Wait there, I’ll get you something to wrap yourself up with.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.”

You ran inside, then grabbed another cloth for Levi. You walked back out to see Levi stood in the lake, the water just above his privates as he talked to Eren. You could see Eren was blushing a little at the sight of his muscles, he’d probably never really seen Levi like this before. You held up the cloth. “Levi?”

He looked at you, then walked out and didn’t care at all. “LEVIII!?” You noticed Hange running over with Mike following her, then they both stopped. Hange gasped and pointed at Levi. “BIG!”

Levi grabbed the cloth from you, wrapped it around his waist and kissed your cheek. “Go sit by the fire, I’ll be in soon.”

You giggled and waved to him. You looked over to Hange, she was talking to an impressed Mike about Levi’s body. You smiled and ran inside, you changed into a nice night dress. You made a hot drink, then sat by the fire on some cushions and enjoyed yourself. You flopped back on the cushions, then sighed as you closed your eyes and listened to the crackling of the fire. You smiled when you felt someone crawl over you, then a familiar growl from Levi. You opened your eyes and looked up at Levi.

He leaned down and kissed you between your breasts. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

You shook your head. “I was just resting my eyes for a moment as I waited for you.”

He kissed to your left breast, then nipped the soft skin leaving a little bite mark. “How sweet of you.”

“You do everything you needed to?”

He hummed and licked. “I did. I taught the kid a few things and got him to come over tomorrow with his friends to train. I also told Hange and Mike to piss off.” He kissed along your collarbone. “Oh, I have a message from shitty glasses.”

You giggled as his light touch tickled a bit. “Oh?”

He kissed up your neck and nibbled your neck where the corner of your jaw was. “She says you’re very lucky.”

“I am lucky to have you.” Levi looked up at you. “I know Hange was referring to your body and length, but I just want to say I’m lucky to have all of you.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I’m the lucky one.”

You played with his hair, parted your legs so he slipped between them. “Well, I think Hange was right to be impressed by you, but I get to see just how big you are.” You nipped his earlobe making him growl. “How about you show me how lucky I am?”

Levi grabbed your wrists, slammed them against the floor. You held your breath and shivered in excitement. “I’m going to prove I’m the lucky one, by exploring this beautiful body of yours all night in front of the fire.”

You rode Leon as the sun began to rise, it was so quiet out. You looked back at where you’d come from. Levi was back at home in bed, naked and tangled in the sheets. You and Levi would train during the day, then break the bed in, the sofa or the living room floor most nights. Today though, you wanted to make the most of your skills. You’d heard there was going to be another hanging of innocent people. The Captain of Rodrigo’s guards was going to be there, he was the fountain of knowledge and someone you wanted to talk to about your father.

You stopped outside of town, then adjusted your hat. You knew Levi was going to kill you, you did because you were wearing his Legion things today. You loved the way it made you look, but you knew Levi wasn’t going to be happy that you had run off with his things, let alone putting yourself in danger to save others and find your father. However, you needed to do your part in the scouts, you needed to help out even if it meant pretending to be Legion.

You stood on the saddle, then jumped onto the building and climbed up onto the roof. You crouched by the edge, then looked out at the townspeople gathered and shouting to protest. You pulled your hat down, then ran across the roof and jumped from one to the other to get closer to the gallows. You saw people being lined up, then ropes around their necks. You jumped off, stabbed a flag with a knife so you slowly slipped down and threw a throwing knife just as the executioner pulled the level. The people dropped, but your knife cleanly cut the ropes. The people kept dropping, then landed on their feet. Everyone cheered at the sight of you.

You pulled your sword out and clashed with the guards who ran to you, you shoved them off, then ran up the gallows steps, jumped and kicked another in the face and landed on his chest. You flipped over the downed guard, then slashed at the others and ran towards the Captain. The Captain took one look at you, then fled towards the building. You pulled a sword from a guard, then kicked him back into his friends. You threw his sword into the wall, put your sword away, then ran and jumped off it onto a wooden post sticking out the building to a balcony. You ran across the rail, then jumped to the other building, you climbed up it as the Captain ran through a building.

You ran across the roof, then stopped as you looked down into a building courtyard. You jumped down, grabbed a line holding clothes, then cut it allowing you to swing forwards onto the balcony and landing in front of the Captain. You smiled and tipped your hat. “Afternoon Captain, mind having a word with me?”

He gulped and held his hands up. “Damn Legion.”

You tapped his chest with the end of your sword, then made him back up against the wall. “I need information and I’m not afraid to hurt you until I get what I want.”

He clenched his jaw. “What do you want to know?”

You smiled and said your father’s name. “I know he’s alive and he was like myself, a hero to the people until he was taken away. His death was framed. Now, tell me who was behind it and where is he now?”

He sighed. “Rodrigo organised it all, he wanted that man gone, he wanted the people to lose hope and comply with his way of life. Of course, he didn’t want to kill him, he wanted to break him. His wife wasn’t meant to die in the fire, but one thing that shocked him was he was a father of a little girl. He took the girl in, raised her and didn’t tell her father she was alive. He only found out recently she was, he’s been desperate to fight back and get to her.”

You felt a rush of emotions, Rodrigo had lied all these years to you, the people and your father. You growled at him and pressed your sword making him bleed a little. “Where is he?”

“He’s been out working on the railroad all this time, that’s why no one’s been able to find him, because that group have always been on the move laying the tracks.”

You grabbed his shirt and got in his face, your sword across his throat. “Do not move him, if you do, I will find you and cut you from groin to throat. Do you understand me?”

He nodded. “I understand. He’ll be right where I told you he is.”

You pulled away, put your sword away and smiled. “Thank you for your help.”

You climbed out onto the railing, then up the building to the roof. You ran across and whistled. Leon came running out of nowhere, he bucked and kicked guards after him then charged to follow you. You skidded off the roof, then landed on a cloth overhang, rolled and jumped off and landed on Leon. You stood up on the saddle, smiled behind you at the guards chasing you. You cut the ropes for the Titan flags, then grabbed a torch and threw it starting a fire to block the path. You laughed at the guards stopping, then sat down on Leon and rode away.

You heard the hooves of horses behind you, you looked back to see some guards who wouldn’t give up. You looked to your side as one pulled up along side you. You grabbed your saddle, then jumped to the side to stand on one stirrup. You winked at the guard, then kicked him hard and off his horse. You jumped to the other side, but you were going backwards. You pulled your sword out, then cut the saddle on one side of the other guards making it slip off with him. You sat backwards on Leon’s saddle, then threw your knives at the remaining men. You saw the rest give up and pull back, you waved goodbye to them, then you turned on the saddle and rode normally away.

You patted Leon and smiled. “Well done boy, well done. Now let’s go home.” You went through the cave, then took Leon to the stables and tied him up. You heard someone say your name, you screamed and turned to face a tired and annoyed looking Levi. “Levi! Hi honey.”

“Don’t hi honey me. Where the hell have you been?” He walked closer allowing you could see his hair was messy. “What have you been up to, in my Legion things too?”

You took your hat off. “Nothing, just went out for a ride to see how it felt like being Legion.”

He stepped right up to you, he checked you over. “You suck at lying, you know how I know? Because you are missing throwing knives.” He pulled your sword out and saw some blood on it. “What did you do?” Levi heard a commotion outside, he pointed at you. “Stay.” He walked out the stables and heard the scouts cheering and celebrating, Legion had gone into the town, saved more people and stopped many guards in the process. He was impressed by you, that you had inspired his scouts as much as you did by being him for one mission. He walked back in to see you right where he left you. “So, you saved some people and threatened the Captain. On top of all that, you stopped a lot of guards. What do you have to say for yourself?”

You pressed your lips together in thought, then opened your mouth to speak, you had to tell him the truth. “I found out where my father is.”

His eyes widened. “You did?”

You nodded and smiled. “He’s been working on the railroad all this time. Levi, we can get my dad back. He was a symbol of hope for years, he was the first Legion of sorts.”

He put his arms around you and held you tightly. “That’s wonderful news. I promise you we’ll get a group of my best scouts together and rescue him and others, but I have to warn you.” He pulled away and squeezed your upper arms. “That is the one place we’ve had the most difficulty in saving people. It’s in the middle of nowhere, there’s no places to hide or sneak attack. It’s out in the open. So, please wait a bit longer.”

You smiled at Levi. “I’ve waited this long Levi I can wait a little longer.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Thank you. Now take that stuff off, it’s very confusing to me on how I should feel about you dressed like me.”

You giggled. “But Levi, I am the new Legion here to rescue you.”

He hummed. “Well, I’m honoured Legion, but please take these things off.” You shoved the hat in his face, then ran off to the house giggling. Levi took the hat off his face, then growled and chased after you. “Come here you little brat!”

“No!” You ran into the house, then dodged Levi’s attacks in the living room. You went into the bedroom, then you were tackled onto the bed. You gasped as Levi pinned you. You blushed hard, then smiled. “Now what?”

He purred at you. “Now, I strip you of my things and if I end up stripping as well, well then that’d be fun for you and me.”

You put your arms above you and wiggled. “Strip me Levi.”

He pushed your shirt up and over your head, then threw it. He pulled your mask off, then stared at your corset. “How can someone so cute, be so damn sexy?”

You giggled. “Don’t know, but what I do know is you are not stripping me fast enough.”

He held the top of your trousers, leaned down and kissed you. “Patience beautiful, I’m going to take my time with you, you little thief.”

You bit your lip. “Can’t wait.”

You felt so happy as you slowly woke up, the sheets were so soft and the mattress was like a cloud. The sun was shining in slightly shining through, there was a cool breeze in the air making you shiver. So, you rolled over onto your other side because your body was attracted to pure warm and a nice smell. You snuggled closer to it, then hummed as you felt loving arms wrap around your naked body. You giggled when you felt loving kisses on your forehead and temple. This person loved you more than anything, you could just feel it in their touch.

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, he was still asleep, but half asleep. So, he wasn’t fully aware of what he has was doing, it was cute. You loved mornings with Levi. When you had been taken away from him, you hated waking up without him, seeing him right next to you with his eyes closed and at peace. You cupped his face, then began kissing his face all over. He hummed in reply, then smiled at you as you slowly woke him up. You’d put the man on cloud nine. Levi loved waking up to you, it was one his favourite things about being with you.

He practically purred your name. “Good morning.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Morning.”

He opened his eyes and gazed at you. He let out a happy sigh, then traced the features on your face. “I love this, waking up next to you.”

You sat up and held the sheet to your chest. “I love it too.” You leaned down and kissed him.

Levi whined a little. “Where are you going?”

“To make you a cup of tea.”

“Tea in bed with my soon to be wife? Heaven.”

You giggled, then grabbed your robe and wrapped yourself up and went to the kitchen. You made tea for you and Levi, then walked back into the bedroom to see he was sat up looking at a map. You handed him his tea, then straddled his thighs and sipped your tea. You watched Levi for a while, then looked down at his bare chest. Your eyes traced some of the scars on him. Levi really wanted to touch you, but with a map in one hand and the tea in another, it made it really difficult. He pulled a little face, then threw the map on the side table and looked at you.

Levi let a long happy sigh. “What’s on your mind?”

You traced your finger on a big scar. “Just curious about your scars.”

He looked down, then tapped a big one. “Knife practice with Kenny.” He tapped a small one. “Fooling around with my now dead best friend.” He hummed and tapped his chest where there was no scar at all. “When you rejected me when I was Legion.”

You laughed and smacked him making him laugh. “Liar.”

He pulled at your robe, then looked at your chest peaking through a little. “I am, but if you did leave me, I would break.”

You took his cup, placed it and yours on the side, then shuffled closer and linked your hands together at the back of his neck as your thumbs played with his hair a little. You let out a long sigh, then you smiled. “You know Levi, I’d never leave you. You and I have been tied together by this red string with our hearts for years. If I left you, it’d be like going against what is meant to be. I love you more than anything.” You tapped your forehead against his. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

He squeezed your hips. “I promise as well.”

You kissed him loads, then slipped under the covers and lay on your back between his legs with the back of your head on his tummy. “Good. Now I’m going to nap a bit because I can. Study that map again.”

He picked up the map again, it was so he could help Hange and Erwin plan the mission to save your father. Levi was quietly planning, then he looked down at you to see you lightly napping away. He lowered the map and saw your robe had opened up more, you could almost see your nipples. So, he slid his hand down your chest and felt your steady hear beating. He hummed and smiled at it, to him it felt so perfect. He slipped his hand down more to your stomach, then made little soft circles on it. He loved how soft your skin was, or how you always reacted to his touch.

You let out a sigh, then opened your eyes and looked up at him. “Honey, you okay?”

He hummed. “Yeah, just thinking.”

“What about?” You saw he was blushing, then you looked down to see where his hand was. You placed your hands on his hand on your tummy. “You’re so sweet if you are thinking about what I think you’re thinking about.” You reached up with one hand and touched his cheek. “You don’t have to be shy with me or nervous. You can tell me anything.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. He wrapped his arms around you, pulled you up into his arms, then flopped down onto the bed. You giggled as he pressed his face against your back, he was hiding his face as he told you the truth. “Children…I was thinking about children and our future.” He squeezed you more. “I was thinking how nice it would be to see you with a tummy with our kid.” He whined a little. “I know we have been courting for almost a year now and we aren’t married yet, but I just can’t help but want such a wonderful future for us.” He sat up and ran his hands up your sides. “You’re perfect, beautiful and lovely. I love everything about you.” He pulled the ties on your robe slowly, he loved undressing you so much. He leaned forward and kissed your neck, then your chest. He paused a moment when he opened your shirt and saw your chest, he let out a shaky breath. “We’ll wait, of course.”

You smiled and touched his cheek. “I can’t wait to be a family.” You bit your lip and smiled more. “You’re so wonderful to me.”

He kissed your hand loads. “I’m just so in love.”

You smiled. “So am I.”

He gripped your robe, then pulled it off you and threw it across the room. “Would you like me to wear my protection? I have a lot, or do you want the sponge again?”

“Hmm.” You bit your lip. “I know it’s a risk, but all this talk has got me riled up. I want to feel you, so the sponge.”

He nodded, then reached over to your draw and got a little box out. He opened it and took the sponge out on a string with a loop on the end. He leaned over and kissed you. He reached under the covers and ran his fingers up and down your thigh, your skin instantly tingled in pleasure. He ran his fingers up and down your heat, then carefully pressed the sponge in making you moan. Levi gulped, then pulled his hand from your heat. “Did I do it right?”

You smiled. “Yes Levi, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

He let out a sigh. “Good, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

You giggled. “I’m fine.” You ran your hands up his bare chest, you rocked your hips against him as he leaned closer and kissed you. “Now kiss me like you love me.”

“Always do.” He moved his hips with you, he captured your lips and dominated the kiss. Levi took your breath away; your head was swimming in delight and your body tingling all over. You tangled your fingers in his hair, you mewled and whined into the kiss as he squeezed your body in the right places.

Levi moved his hand from your hip, he slid his hand down your stomach and to your heat. You wiggled your body and moaned, your body was sensitive and desperate for his touch. You bucked when you felt his touch, you tugged Levi’s hair making his growl.

You pulled from the kiss. “Levi.”

He hummed and kissed your cheek. “So cute.”

You smiled. “You’re so handsome.”

He pressed his fingers into your heat, you closed your eyes and bit your lip. You rocked your hips to his movements, your head leaned back onto the pillow. Levi smirked at you as you hummed and panted. He leaned over you, then began kissing and nipping at your neck. The more he nibbled and kissed, the more you moaned for him. He kissed up your neck, then bit your jawline leaving little love bites along your jaw.

You flinched when he brushed his thumb against your bud, you clenched around him and gripped his hair more. You felt a build-up within you, a fire that was desperate for Levi. Levi was only teasing you though, he wasn’t giving you everything you needed. He was easing you into a build-up, he always did this to you. He wanted you to feel good for as long as possible, he didn’t want to rush things. He also didn’t want to hurt you, he knew that there could be some discomfort and resistance because that’s just how bodies reacted, so he wanted to make sure you felt as much pleasure as possible.

He moved down your body, then he licked your breast then took part of the soft mound into his mouth. He nipped and sucked a little hard, you cried out a little. You gripped Levi’s shoulders, you moved your hips a little more and leaned into him. He licked a line up between your breasts, he eyed your flushed face and hummed.

You cupped Levi’s face, you leaned up and kissed him. “Levi, I’m ready.”

He nipped your lip. “Alright, only if you’re sure.”

You smiled. “I am, please.”

“Ah but.” You rolled over onto Levi, his eyes widened as he looked up at you towering over him. He sat up as you ran your fingers through his hair, he growled and purred at you in pleasure. You knelt up and massaged his shoulders. “So beautiful.” He slid his hands up your sides, he watched as they slid up then locked his eyes onto your chest. “I still can’t believe you’re mine.” He growled at you as he stared at your chest, he hugged you close so your boobs were in his face. You giggled as he kissed your skin. “All mine.”

You ran your hands through Levi’s hair, he looked up at you allowing you to lightly kiss him. “All yours, now why don’t you claim me?”

He moved your hips, then lowered you down onto him. You both gasped at the contact, you clenched around him then slowly pushed him all the way in. You tapped your forehead against his, you rocked your hips against his. You clenched as you mewled and whined, his manhood kept hitting the right place inside you.

Levi gripped your hips, he lifted you up and lowered you down slowly. You both sighed as the sensation, the two of you had been so active with each other, you just craved each other all the time. You placed your hands on his shoulders, you moved up and down slowly at first and enjoyed the feeling of being with Levi. This man was your world, to you he was perfection in every way. This kind of position was different to you and Levi, but you both liked it because Levi got to see you move up and down and looked so cute and sexy as you did.

He squeezed your hips more and bucked up at you, you yelped a moan at him and increased your pace. You leaned closer and captured his lips, the two of you shared a long and deep passionate kiss as you increased your actions. You heart was hammering in your chest, your hearing focused only on Levi and his little moans and sighs. Levi’s moans and sighs alone were sexy enough to drive you wild, it was just so deep and body tingling. The man always sounded so good; he was just so wonderful to you. You loved it when he spoke to you, so hearing him moan as much as he did when you were together made everything so perfect.

Levi kissed the side of your mouth, then along your jawline and he bucked hard and faster. He nipped down onto your neck, he felt you clench around him tightly. Levi grinned at your reaction and moans, he loved how you reacted to him and how your body gave away how much you adored and loved him even after all these years of being together, then being apart, then him standing against everything you thought was the truth. Levi counted his blessings, he thought he was the luckiest man in the world to have you in his arms like this right now and every night, or whenever you both wanted.

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he tuned and pressed your back against the bed. He ran his hand down your body, he gripped your thigh then lifted your leg around him. You wrapped your other leg around and locked your ankles in place. He tangled one of his hands in your hair, the other kept on your waist. You panted and moaned as he rocked passionately into you. Your whole body was tingling and on fire for him. You arched your back, then just clung onto Levi as you both moved together.=

You hummed then smiled at Levi, he smiled back at you. He rocked his hips slowly into you, he whispered your name. “I love you.”

You arched your back a little. “I…love you too.” He snapped his hips into you, you arched your back more. You cried out, Levi didn’t mean to be so rough, he just liked you saying those words a lot. “Levi! More Levi, please.” He moved a little faster, but not like his random burst of pleasure.

Levi kissed your jawline over and over, then below your ear. “Say you love me again, please.”

You dug your fingers in his hair, your other on his back. “I love you.” Levi moved faster and harder, you moaned out and felt a rush of pleasure surge through you. “I love you Levi!” You gasped. “I love you so much!”

He moved his hand from your hair and hip, he leaned on his forearms and gripped the pilows. His forehead pressed against yours, his body rubbing and dragged against all the right sensitive places. You closed your eyes tightly; you curled your toes as you felt the build-up. You gripped around Levi over and over. You tugged at his hair; your nails ripped across his back.

Levi was becoming sloppy in his movements, he captured your lips and kissed you deeply. He heard your moans change; you were so very close to the end and feeling pure euphoria. Levi dragged his hips against yours, your hips moved up with him. He changed his angle a bit, he heard you whimper. You felt the rush coming, he moved one last time at you felt the pop. You moaned into Levi’s kiss, your body spasmed around him in delight. Your hearing faded; you saw spots in your vison. Levi kept moving, he kissed the corner of your mouth and moaned your name as he came undone. Your legs locked around tightly; he tapped his forehead against yours as you both felt heat through you. You opened your eyes, your heart hammered in your ears. You smiled at Levi as he panted a little.

He kissed you. “I really want to marry you.”

You smiled at him and giggled. “I want to marry you, but if there’s a chance of getting my dad then…well I want him to give me away.”

Levi kissed your face all over as he spoke. “I couldn’t agree more. Ahh, but I really want you to be Mrs Ackerman already.”

You giggled and patted his cheeks. “I know, so do I.”

Levi smiled, then pulled from you and lay next to you. He pulled you against his chest, then hugged you tightly. “I want to stay here like this all day.”

You kissed his chest. “I would like that too, but.” You felt a trickle coming from your heat. “I need to clean up.”

He sighed. “Me too.”

You pushed his chest down, then jumped out of bed and grabbed your robe. “Me first!”

He jumped out of bed, slipped his bottoms on and ran after you. He grabbed you, then lifted you up and kissed your cheek loads. “Don’t run from me brat.”

You giggled. “Sorry.” He put you down, then watched you as you walked to the bath. You sat on the edge, then looked at Levi and blushed. “Please don’t watch me do this.”

He ruffled your hair softly. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

You pouted. “I’m not, it’s just you don’t like dirty things and this sponge is well…” You sighed. “Just don’t look.”

He kissed your temple. “Alright if that’s what you want, but I don’t think anything from you is dirty.”

You smiled and cleaned yourself up, then cleaned the sponge under the tap. “Thank you, Levi.” You hooked the sponge in the bath, then got out. “You’re turn.”

He held your hips and kissed you loads. “How are you so pretty?”

You smiled as you stood in the bath letting Levi kiss you. You giggled at him. “I’m not, but thank you.”

He lifted you up and out of the bath, then kissed your neck. “Go to bed, we’re having a lazy day.”

You gasped. “Yes!” You ran into the bedroom, pulled on a night dress, then dove under the covers and wiggled about until you were comfy. You grabbed a book of yours on your bedside table, lay on your tummy and started reading your book. You hummed a little tune to yourself, then looked over to Levi’s side of the bed. You smiled and leaned your cheek on your hand with your elbow propped up. “Hello handsome.”

He got in, then leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Hello.” He moved over, then lay on your back and wrapped his arms around you. He kissed your back loads, then hugged you. “Reading anything interesting?”

You hummed. “Just some philosophy stuff.”

He leaned his chin on your shoulder. “A woman reading that kind of thing? Shocking.”

You laughed at this little joke you and Levi had sometimes. Most normal people would think you were not normal and not feminine, however Levi loved how curious and educated you were. You tapped your book on Levi’s head. “Burn the witch.”

He nipped your earlobe. “I can think of other things I could do to the witch.”

You nibbled your lip and hummed a laugh. “I’m sure you can, but let me recover a little honey before we roll around int the sheets again.”

He kissed your shoulder, then across to the other. “Of course.”

You let out a happy sigh. “You know, we will have to get up at some point to have food.”

He pressed his cheek against your back. “I know.”

“And tea, me and you function on tea.”

He nuzzled against your back. “I function only on you.”

You reached back and ruffled Levi’s hair. “You’re so cute.”

You could feel his smile against your back. “I’m not cute, you are.”

“We both are.”

He reached up and held your boobs lightly. “Soft.”

You giggled as he massaged them. “They are.” You sighed as he kept massaging. You closed your book, then put it on the side. “Levi, I can’t focus on my book.”

“Sorry.”

“Hang on, I have an idea.” You rolled under him, then pulled his face into your boobs. “There.”

Levi hummed. “So soft. Perfect pillows.”

You played with his hair. “Yes, and they’re all yours. I’m all yours.”

He looked up at you and smiled. “Mine…I’m yours too. Forever.”

You smiled. “Forever. Love you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

You sat listening to Erwin and Hange talk about plans, they couldn’t make a choice on how to get to the tracks. They knew how to get your father and other’s away, but they didn’t know how to get there in the first place. Levi was sat next to you, he was resting his head against your chest as you petted his head, then kissed his forehead. You looked to the others as they seemed exhausted and creating some sort of plan, but failing to agree on what was best for everyone.

You let go of Levi making him whine a little. “I think I have an idea.”

Erwin looked over to you. “Alright, we’re open to any ideas.”

“Well, how about we do a trogon horse?” You blushed as everyone stared at you. “So, we have a nice big carriage with two rich people in, fake of course, inside the carriage in compartments as well as leading the carriage. Some guards too.”

Erwin nodded. “That’s a great idea, but some of us are known.”

You shrugged. “Well, I could dress up as a guy again and Hange could be my wife.”

Hange clapped her hands. “I’d love to!”

Maria smiled. “I’m make her up, she’ll look just look milady does when she goes out.”

Erwin squeezed her hand making her blush. “Thank you. Alright, we’ll go with that plan, it’s the best one we’ve had and would work perfectly. That’s if you two are alright with doing this?”

Hange ran over, pulled you to your feet and hugged you. “I’m going to make everyone jealous with my sexy husband!”

You giggled. “Thank you, but really I’ll have the most beautiful wife ever.”

She kissed your cheek. “You flirt.” She hugged you close and looked at Levi. “What does the grump say?”

Levi sighed. “It’s the best option, but I want to be in the carriage, hiding if possible, to protect the brat.”

Erwin nodded and sighed. “Let’s get to work then.”

Levi grabbed you and dragged you off. “I’ll put this one in clothes.”

You ran with Levi to his place. “So, am I wearing your best outfit?” You peaked at his face to see he was a little annoyed. You smiled and poked his cheek, then pressed his against the wall and kissed him. “Don’t pout honey.”

He blushed a little and looked away. “Sorry, but this is dangerous what you want to do.”

You pressed yourself against him and kissed him loads. “It is, but you’ll be there and the others to protect me and Hange, right?”

He pouted more. “Right.”

You giggled and kissed him. “Cheer up sweetie. I love you.”

He sighed and hugged you close. “Love you too.”

You pulled away from him making him whine. “Now, dress me up.”

He began taking your clothes off slowly. “The undressing part is the best part.”

You giggled. “I know honey.” You stood butt naked in front of him, you narrowed your eyes at him as he just stared at your naked form. “Levi? Levi!?”

He looked up. “Hmm?”

“Dress me please.”

He nodded. “Sorry, you’re just so pretty.” He grabbed a pair of his underwear, then slipped them on you. He lifted the bind up to you. “Want me to do this?”

You nodded. “I’ll press my boobs a bit, you wrap me up, okay?”

He let out a shaky breath, then began wrapping your boobs up against your body. He grabbed a nice shirt, then put it on you and fastened it up. He put on some nice fitting trousers on you, they were like his Legion ones. He put on a waistcoat next, it was a beautiful green because Levi liked the colour. He gently put on a cravat, then a little jewel to hold it together. He pulled on your blazer, then started fixing your hair to make you look more like a man. He gave you a walking stick, then popped a top hat on your head. “There, you are the perfect gentleman.”

You smirked at him. “You sure my baby face isn’t going to give me away?”

He squeezed your face, then tilted it side to side. “I could apply some makeup.”

“Sure.”

He sat you at your makeup table, then tried his best to make you look more masculine. He stood back, hummed, then nodded. “Looks great.”

You looked in the mirror and smiled. “I look sexy.” You stood up and did a little twirl. “Nice. Thank you, Levi.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “You make a very handsome man.”

You giggled. “I guess I’ll have to lower my voice huh?”

“You will. Wait there and I’ll get changed.”

You watched him dress up as Legion, then he adjusted his hat. You tapped your cane on the floor. “Right, let’s get going. I have a wife to see.”

Levi shook his head. “Tch, brat.”

You laughed and put your smart shoes on, then walked out to the scout base and where the carriage was being prepared. You smiled at Hange when you saw her in her dress with her makeup and hair done. “Hange, darling you look divine!”

She turned to you and squealed. “You’re so handsome!”

You tipped your hat. “Thank you. Now shall we go for a lovely ride together?”

She took your hand. “Yes, my dear.”

You looked to the team. “Are all the scouts in?”

Erwin nodded as he adjusted his outfit. “Yeah, just need Levi to get in.” You helped Hange into the carriage, then you sat next to her. Levi climbed in, then sat opposite you. Erwin leaned in, then pointed at the seat Levi was sat on. “Just lift that up, then climb inside, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

“Good luck all of you.”

You waved to Erwin, then looked to Hange. “You really do look beautiful.”

She giggled. “Thank you, but I can’t get over how handsome you are.”

You smiled and played with your cane. “Thank Levi, it’s all his clothes and he did my makeup.”

“He’s talented. Huh?”

You nodded and adjusted your hat. “Very.”

Hange grinned at Levi. “This is killing you, isn’t it?”

Levi pulled his hat down a bit. “Tch, shut up shitty glasses.”

You handed Hange your cane and hat. “Hold this for a moment.”

She smiled. “Sure.” You sat on Levi’s side, grabbed his shirt, then you kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. Hange squealed a little at you two, she thought it was so cute. It was even more cute for her because it looked like two very good-looking guys were making out in front of her, she could just feel a nose bleed coming on.

You pulled away and smiled. “I love you, now please cheer up sweetheart.”

He sighed and kissed you lightly. “Sorry, I will.”

Hange leaned out the window. “We’re close.”

You gave Levi one last kiss, then stood up and helped him into the seat. You sat next to Hange again, put your hat on and held your cane. You let out a long sigh. “Alright, let’s do this.” You opened the door, then stepped down and turned to Hange and held your hand out for her. “Dear.” She smiled and took your hand, then stepped down with you. She hugged your arm, then walked with you.

Erwin was acting as your butler of sorts, so he was leading you and Hange to the foremen of the site. You smiled at the foreman and noticed the guards. The plan was, you were going to offer money to help as well as provide guards. As you explored the area, you were going to check out the workers and look for your father. If you found him, you’d give a signal and the scouts and Levi would appear and take over. It seemed long and painstaking, but you knew it was what was for the best.

The foreman smiled after Erwin chatted to him about introducing you and why you were there. He shook your hand. “Mr Reed, it is an honour to meet you.” He looked to Hange. “And what a beautiful wife.”

You chuckled. “I’m a lucky man. So, could you give us a tour? I’d love to see the work here and the workers, I want to know if I am investing my money correctly.”

He nodded. “Of course, right this way.” He walked to the station that was being fixed it, it was made of well made wood and perfect decoration that someone had taken time to hand craft. “This is where some people will get off, we intend to make a town nearby maybe a little one to bring in more money for the Titans.”

“Nice place.” You looked around. “Very sturdy material.” You shook your head and stopped. “Must be expensive though.”

He held his hands up. “The materials a little, but trust me when I say we use very cheap workers. In fact, we make people work for free.”

Hange frowned. “Free workers? What does he mean dear?”

You petted her hand. “Slaves, right? That or you use prisoners.”

He nodded. “Prisoners yes, they’re very useful.”

You pointed out the building. “May we meet some? I want to make sure that their conditions are some what good.” You laughed. “Can’t have them dying on us, right?”

“Don’t worry, they’re in good condition. Follow me and I’ll show you them at work.”

You nodded. “Got it.” You walked with him and Hange down the tracks to where they were making them. You saw there weren’t many, but mostly were men. So, it was a lot easier for you to find your father. You looked at some of the men and the foreman droned on and on. You saw one get hit to the ground by a guard, you walked over and crouched down. “Are you alright?”

The man looked up, your heart dropped when you locked eyes with a familiar man, he didn’t look old, in fact he still looked rather youthful. His hair was long, his beard too, but as you gazed into his beautiful eyes you knew, this man was your father. He stared at you, he gasped, then took your hand you offered. He stared more at you, you seemed so familiar to him, the way you looked reminded him of his wife, but a male version. “Thank you.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome.” You stood up with him. “Try and get some rest sir, we can’t have you getting hurt now when things are going to change so much now I’m involved.” You squeezed his hand, then let him go. “Dear? Are you cold? We should get your coat.”

Hange smiled at you for giving the signal. “Yes, I am a little cold.”

You nodded and looked to the foreman. “We’re just going to our carriage to get a coat for my wife, do you mind if I take this gentleman with me? I just want to check with my doctor he is fit enough, as I said before I have to have healthy workers.”

The foreman nodded. “Of course! So, you have a doctor with you?”

You smiled. “Yes, the wife is with child, our first one so I want to make sure she’s well.”

He chuckled. “Congratulations. Don’t mind me, I’ll wait here until you come back.”

You tapped your cane on the floor. “Marvellous.” You took your hat off and handed it and your cane to your father. “Hold this old chap and follow me.”

He bowed. “Yes…Sir…”

You walked to the carriage with Hange. “You know dear, you should really look after yourself more.” You opened the door for her. “Especially when things are about to change.” You looked at your father. “Right dad?” His eyes widened, then he stumbled back as people appeared out the carriage, Levi flew out and jumped onto a horse and the team with you sprung into action. You smiled at your father. “I don’t look like the same little girl, I’m in disguise, but trust me when I say this, I am your daughter.” You said your full name.

He welled up. “Sweetpea.” He hugged you and cried as the scouts attacked the guards and began freeing the slaves. “I thought I lost you, but when Kenny talked about you months ago, I thought it was a dream come true.” He pulled away and cupped your face. “Now you’re here with me. My prayers were answered.”

You smiled at him. “Let’s get you home, somewhere safe.”

He nodded. “Thank you sweetpea.”

You looked to the scouts, the fight was over and they were moving the workers to carriages tied to the back of the horses. Levi walked over, then took his hat off and pushed his hair back. “All done, no casualties or severe injuries.” He nodded to the carriage. “He really your dad?”

You nodded. “Just take one look into his eyes.”

Hange pointed to the carriage. “I’ll sit up top with Erwin. I can imagine you, Levi and your father will need to talk.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You sighed and looked to Levi. “Shall we? Oh, you should take the mask off.”

Levi nodded. “I got it. After you.”

You climbed in and sat next to your father, then Levi got in and sat opposite. You smiled as your dad held your hand. “You look so handsome as a man, like me.”

You giggled. “Thanks dad.”

Levi cleared his throat. “You should see what she looks like as herself.”

Your dad looked at Levi. “I look forward to it…so who are you? I mean you rescued me, so I’d like to know who the person is I’m thanking. I want to know where those skills came from.”

Levi put his hat on the seat. “You’re right.” He pulled his mask off and looked up at your father. “I mean after all my skills came from you.”

You father grinned. “My word, if it isn’t the young lad Levi. I’m glad you two found each other again.” He played with your left hand, then frowned and looked at your hand. “Sweetpea? Are you married?”

You blushed and shook your head. “Not married.”

He gasped. “Engaged? With you?” He saw you and Levi glance at each other, blush, then look away. He grinned. “You know, I always knew you two were destined to be with each other.” He sighed. “Though it hurts a little. I’ve just got my daughter back and now I’ve found out she’ll be taken away.”

You hugged your dad and kissed his cheek. “I’m still your little girl, always will be. Let’s just focus on getting you home, getting you cleaned up, filled with homemade food and rest.”

He smiled. “Alright.” He pointed at you then Levi. “But we’re talking about this later.”

You wiped your hands on your apron after washing them, then continued to cook dinner for you, Levi and you dad. Levi was doing his best to help your father, he cut his hair and did his beard too, he even treated him medically. Levi took the opportunity to update your father on everything that had happened since the fire, because you were too emotional to do it. So, you stuck to the kitchen cooking a large meal for everyone as well as baking. You wanted to make your dad feel right at home, so you cooked things your mum used to cook all the time.

You heard your father laughing, so you peaked out to see him with his arm around Levi’s shoulders. You father looked just like how you last saw him as a kid, he was handsome, but he looked a little more like a silver fox. “Sweetpea!”

You smiled. “You two look like you’re getting along.”

He let go of Levi. “The lad was letting me know about you two, your life without me and he is such a tease to you.”

You laughed. “He teases me all the time.”

“He never changes.” He walked over and looked at what you were cooking. “Looks good, maybe better than what your mother used to make. Can I try some?”

You smacked his hand away. “No, you have to wait until I’ve finished it.”

“But.”

You pushed him away. “Levi, could you take my father and maybe train together until I finish dinner.”

You dad escaped Levi before he could grab him, then he grabbed you and put you in front of him so you were facing Levi. “No! I want to stay with my daughter.”

You sighed. “Dad…”

Levi reached out and took your hand, then pulled you closer making you smile and blush. “Hi.”

You bit your lip. “Hi.”

“You look so beautiful.”

You pressed your hands against his chest. “Thank you.”

He leaned down and kissed your temple. “I love you.”

You hugged Levi and hummed. “Love you too.”

He hugged you tightly and ran his hand over your hair. Your father watched in shock. “He’s even better than me. You have talent Levi, but I’m still staying here so I can be around my daughter. I missed her so much.”

You let Levi go and hugged your dad. “I missed you too.”

“So, can I watch you and chat?”

You nodded. “Sure, that’s if you let Levi stay as well.”

He sighed and whined like a child. “But.”

You shook your head. “Dad, come on. He is going to be your son in law.”

Your dad walked up to Levi, looked down at him, then pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ll have a son soon, then grandkids.”

Levi groaned. “Stop touching me.” He pulled from your father’s arms, then looked at him. “Plus, we’re taking some time to be married first before having kids.”

“Oh, come now Levi, me and my wife didn’t wait to have my beautiful daughter. You two shouldn’t wait once you’re married.”

You laughed nervously. “Alright! Moving on because I don’t want to talk about sex and babies in front of my dad. I’m going to cook, you two can talk, just behave please?”

Levi placed his hands on your hips as you cooked, then kissed your shoulder. “Need any help?”

“You could plate some of the food up for me, but mainly chat to my dad.”

“Sure.” He began doing as you asked him.

You dad sat back in his seat. “You two are so perfect together is warms my heart.”

You put a bowl on the table and smiled at your dad. “I wouldn’t say perfect, we have our moments.”

Levi hummed. “We do?”

You nodded. “Yes, when you drive me nuts.”

“I drive you nuts?”

You shoved a bowl in his arms, you could see he was holding back a smirk. “When we train together, you have a naughty habit of slapping me on the bum with your sword.”

Your dad laughed. “Good trick.”

You pointed at your dad. “Bad trick.” You pointed at Levi. “This man is a tease and it drives me nuts sometimes, he’s also very protective.” You watched Levi put the bowl on the table, then walk back over to you as you spoke. “But I am madly in love with you and you know it.”

Levi kissed you. “Yes. Go sit down, I’ll get the drinks.”

You sighed. “Alright.” You walked over and sat opposite your dad. “So, are you staying here with me and Levi?”

Your dad shook his head. “I’m staying over at the scout base. I have a room, bathroom, everything.” He reached over and held your hand. “You and Levi need your space; you don’t need your daddy about the place.” He placed his hands on the table. “More importantly, lets have this wonderful dinner.”

Levi sat next to you, he kissed the top of your head, then gave out the drinks. “Thank you, Sir. That’s very kind of you.”

He chuckled. “Dad, call me dad Levi. After all, you are doing to be marrying her and taking her away from me.”

Levi blushed. “I’m not taking her away…dad…she’ll always be yours.”

You dished out dinner. “Can we not talk about this? Let’s just have dinner together and not accuse each other of things.” You sat back and smiled. “Eat, please.”

Both men began eating your food, like your stern talking put them into action. Levi hummed, then kissed your cheek. “It’s really good sweetheart.”

You smiled. “Good.” You watched your dad eat fast, tears in his eyes. “Dad?”

He sniffed. “Sorry, it’s just this is the first meal I’ve had in years. Plus, I miss your mother’s cooking.” He sighed. “It’s like eating home. It’s perfect.”

You put your hand on your heart. “Aww, dad.”

Levi hugged you. “She’s wonderful, isn’t she? I adore her cooking. You should taste her baking.”

“We’ll get to that, just eat up your dinner, both of you.” Your dad finished first, followed by Levi leaving you last to finish eating. Your dad and Levi were powerhouses in eating, mainly because your dad was starved and Levi had a background of being poor and starved, so he ate quickly and the habit stayed. You all chatted and laughed with each other, it was like you were a little happy family together at last.

Your dad sighed. “You know, I trusted Rodrigo before he did what he did to us.” He downed his drink, then stared at the empty glass in his hand. “I want to make that man feel the pain I did. I want him to lose everything, his financial wealth, his grip on this place. I want him to have nothing to his name.” He slammed his cup on the table. “Don’t get me started on his son.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, Cesare is mine. After what he did to.” He said your name and played with your hair making you smile. “I want him.”

You put your arm around Levi and kissed his cheek. “Calm down Levi, please.”

He turned his head and kissed you. “Sorry.”

You smiled and got up. “How about dessert? I baked and I made something special for you Levi.” You walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a Victorian sponge cake, then put it in front of your dad. “This is for you dad You can take it over to the scouts after.” You grabbed two bowls. “And this is for you Levi.”

He looked at it. “What is it?”

You smiled and played with his hair. “Well, I know you love rice, so I made you rice pudding.”

His eyes widened. “Rice…pudding?” He looked like a kid just been told Santa had been and delivered everything he ever wanted. Levi had heard of it, but he’d never had it. To Levi, it was a dream food. “Thank you.”

Your dad chuckled. “Very cute.”

You blushed. “It’s nothing, now try the cake dad, I worked hard on it.”

“Thank you sweetpea!”

You leaned your cheek on your hand and giggled as you watched your two favourite guys enjoy their puddings. Levi looked to you. “This is so wonderful. Thank you beautiful.”

You smiled and finished off your small pudding, then began cleaning up. “Can I get either of you another drink?”

You dad shook his head. “I’m good dear, I’m off to my room now. So, come give us a hug.”

You dried your hands, then hugged him. “Love you.”

He kissed your cheek. “Love you too sweetpea. I’ll see you later.” He walked over to Levi and ruffled his hair. “Love you too lad. Goodnight.”

Levi waved goodbye, then turned to you after your dad was gone. “I’ll wash up.”

You smiled. “I can do it.”

He walked over and slipped his hands across your waist, then he kissed you and began swaying with you. “You cooked me and your father dinner, so you deserve a break.” He kissed your temple loads. “Go get in the bath, relax. Okay?”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Can we share the bath?”

“Yes.”

You smiled, then took your apron off and put it on the side. “Exciting, I’ll see you in a bit then.”

He patted your bum. “Go.”

You giggled and walked off to the bathroom, you started the bath then took your things off and wrapped up in your robe. You put some nice things in the bath, so it’d smell nice. You pulled your robe off, then slipped into the bath and let out a long sigh. You felt all your muscles relax, you were at peace and all the expectations and troubles of today went away. You hugged yourself, leaned your head back and closed your eyes for a moment.

You opened your eyes when you heard movement. Levi walked past you in his robe to the windows, he opened the wooden doors on them to let in the moonlight. He then opened the window doors to let air in, you could now hear the nightlife. He walked over and kissed your forehead. “Some nice fresh air for us.”

“It’s lovely. So, you getting in?”

He nodded and stood up as you sat forwards in the bath. He pulled his robe off, then got in behind you. He cuddled you, then kissed the side of your head. “This is nice.”

You hummed. “Yeah.” You pressed against him, then leaned your head back. “So tonight, could we just cuddle?”

He squeezed you. “Of course. Something bothering you sweetheart?”

You shrugged, then played with Levi’s hand. “I’m alright, just today.”

“Talk, I think I know what you want to say, but I want you to talk.”

You sighed. “I guess it’s just…well we took a big risk today to get my father.” You lifted Levi’s hand up and pressed it to your cheek. “There was a chance he wouldn’t be there, that it was all a lie and yet…he was…” You kissed his hand. “It’s hard to come to terms with the fact my dad really is back. I feel like.” You looked up with tears in your eyes. “That I’m going to wake up tomorrow and it all be fake, that I imagined it all and he’s not here with us. Maybe…maybe I’m stuck back at the Titan’s place without you just dreaming this all.” Levi pinched you. “Ow!”

“That hurt?”

“Yes.”

He kissed the side of your head. “Then you are not dreaming.”

You pouted and turned to sit sideways. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

“It does, if you get hurt in a dream you wake up.”

You hummed. “I suppose you’re right.” You traced his chest with your finger. “You always are.”

He squeezed your thigh. “That a bad thing?”

You shook your head. “It’s very comforting actually, to know you’re there and you are confident with the things you say and your knowledge.”

He kissed your forehead loads. “Only when it comes you to.”

You straddled him, then ran your hands through his hair as he held your bum. “Aren’t you romantic?”

“I have my moments.”

You kissed his face all over making him smile. “I love you.”

He hummed. “I love you too.” He let out a happy sigh. “You know, you look so beautiful all the time. I can never get over how wonderful you are.”

You blushed. “I’m not, but thank you.”

He kissed your neck. “About today. You did wonderful you really did. You were perfect, sweet and just plain great in playing your role, getting people to safe places and lying to the foreman.”

You bit your lip and blushed. “Just wished I could have done more, maybe fight with you?”

He squeezed your bum. “Sweetheart, brat, cute one.” You giggled at his pet names. “Just because you weren’t fighting doesn’t mean you weren’t important and played a big role. If it weren’t for your idea, yours and Hange’s characters, we wouldn’t have gotten in there. You and Hange were the reason we were successful.” You looked away, but he moved his head to look at you. “Sweetie, look at me.” You did. “I mean every word. You know I’d never lie to you.”

You smiled patted your hand against his chest. “I know, you’re always honest with me.”

“So, you believe me?”

You nodded and kissed him. “I do.”

He squeezed your waist. “Say that again.”

You frowned and giggled. “Alright…I do.”

He leaned closer and nipped your neck. “Again.”

“I do.”

He growled and purred. “Again.”

“Levi? Are you getting turned on right now?”

“Maybe.” He kissed your jawline, then cheek. “Just say it again, please.”

“I do Levi. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do.” You giggled at his smile. “If me saying that now makes you happy, I can’t wait to say it on our wedding day.” You cupped his face and nuzzled against him. “I can’t wait to see.” You sighed and patted his chest. “Well, it’s time for me to get out and go to bed.”

Levi watched you get out. “I hate it when you walk away.”

You dried off, then put your robe on. “Fine then, I’ll stay here until you get out, but I warn you Levi, I need cuddles in bed with my husband to be.”

He got out, dried himself off and put his robe on. He emptied the bath, then cleaned it up. “Alright, done.” He scooped you up like a bride, then carried you to bed as you giggled and kicked your legs. “You’re so cute brat.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “You are really romantic tonight.”

“I’m just happy.”

He sat you on the bed, then gave you your night dress and let you change as he did. “Something made you extra happy.” You hummed as you got into your side of the bed. “Ah, I think I know. You and dad had a talk.”

He got into his side. “I did.”

“And?”

He looked at you, then shrugged. “And nothing. We talked, I told him what had happened to you and to me.”

You sat sideways and looked at Levi. “That’s not all.”

“We talked about training.”

You poked his cheek. “Levi Ackerman, I want you to tell me everything please.”

He blushed hard, then rubbed the back of his head. “I asked your dad permission to marry you. I mean, I know it’s old fashioned to ask the father of the bride for permission and well…” He sighed. “I look up to your father so much, I mean he was a better father figure to me than Kenny ever was. So, I wanted to ask him if I could be with you, if he approved. I mean, if he said no, I would have done everything in my power for him to say yes.” He smiled and looked at you. “He said yes to it, that us being together is the greatest thing that could happen. He said he was overjoyed with us marrying and he was happy we waited for him to be back in our lives before we tied the knot.” He put his hand on your knee. “That’s when we came back inside while you were cooking, it was why I was smiling and your dad was laughing.”

You hugged him and kissed his cheek loads. “You are the sweetest man ever.”

He blushed and pouted a little. “Tch, I’m not that sweet.”

“You are to me you wonderful man.” You stretched, then wiggled down into bed. “So, what’s the plan? We marrying then going after the Titan’s, or are we going after the Titan’s and then marrying?”

Levi lay down in bed, then lay on his side to face you. “I would like to get married first. You?”

You smiled. “I’d love to get married first as well.” You lay on your back. “I’m thinking we have it here then, I mean the place is beautiful and all our friends and family are here.” You sighed. “There’s just one issue.”

“What’s that?”

You turned your head and looked at Levi. “Kenny.”

He looked down at the bed. “What about him?”

“I’d like him to be there.”

Levi frowned at you, but you could see he was a little bit happy. “Why?”

“Because he’s your uncle and well, if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be together. Remember Levi, he allowed us to meet up and he told us my father was alive. He may have abandoned you and was an asshole to you, I don’t know what you went through with him, but he’s still your family and still helped.” You stared at Levi for a bit, then shook your head. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. He’s part of your baggage and bad life, not mine. It’s your choice if he comes or doesn’t.” You rolled onto your side. “It was rude of me to bring that up with you.” You tucked his hair back. “I love you Levi and your happiness is important to me. So, no Kenny, okay?”

You pulled you close so his face pressed against your chest, he whined a little as he acted like a kid. “I…I’d like him to come because…he was a father to me as a kid…plus…he was good to me when we were doing our meet ups.” You played with his hair to sooth him. “You weren’t rude or in the wrong to ask. Thank you for asking, for thinking about me. I love you.”

You kissed the top of his head loads. “You’re really not mad?”

You pulled his face away and looked up at you. “I’m not.” He kissed you. “Not one bit. You know me, I don’t lie to you.”

You cupped his face and studied him, then you smiled. The man was not lying. “I love you too Levi, I really do. I’m glad you’re not mad at me. I did worry a lot.”

“I know, you’re a worrier.”

“That’s because I have something important to worry about.”

He frowned. “What?”

“You silly. I worry because I have you.” You kissed him. “You’re so important to me, so precious.”

He smiled. “Tch, you say the silliest things.” He cuddled you. “But thank you for saying that. It’s true about you as well, you are important to me and so precious.”

You smiled and kissed his jawline. “You know, I don’t think you’ll be able to cope with me having a kid.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, it’s going to cause me pain, a lot of pain when I give birth.”

He hummed. “I know and it worries and scares me, but I know you’re strong and you’ll be okay. Plus, Hange is the best doctor I know, you’ll be in good hands.”

You smiled. “I will. So, still want kids?”

“I do…do you?”

You rolled onto Levi and giggled. “I really do.” You felt his hands wander. “Ah, but we’re not trying yet Mr, so control those hands.”

He lightly kissed you. “No trying, but how about we get some practice in? I have protection.”

You giggled as he rolled slowly onto you. “I like the sound of that a lot.”

He kissed your face and chest all over in-between his words. “I’m thinking, nice, slow, passionate and romantic tonight. I want you to feel so loved.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair, then kissed him passionately. “I want you so much Levi. I love you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, then grinded against you slowly. “I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

You walked out the house in a nice summer dress, the sun was back and you and Levi were officially over a year of being together. You’d celebrated his birthday with him at Christmas, which involved cooking and baking everything he loved, then gifting him clothes he could train in all handmade by you, which he wore almost all the time he loved it so much. For your year together, Levi got you an extra big bunch of flowers, even though every day he got you a rose, this time he got you an overwhelming bunch. He also got you a bracelet with roses all over it, it was perfect and so sweet. He’d gifted you a stunning red dress as well. You, however, had given him a necklace with a picture of his mother in, he added a small picture of you in, he said it was because he wanted to keep the two most important people to him close.

So, you were now on cloud nine and so was Levi. You held a tray with fresh lemonade on, you smiled at Levi and your dad were practicing their sword skills with each other. Levi had nicely put out a seat and little table for you, so you could sit and watch, as well as sew Levi’s clothes and make some for your dad. You walked up to Levi and your dad. “Lemonade boys.”

You father smiled and took a glass. “Thank you sweetpea.”

Levi took his, then kissed your neck and cheek loads making you giggle. “Thank you, brat.” The two of you had been so close and romantic with each other, it was pure bliss for the two of you. “It’s very kind of you.”

You smiled. “Happy to help.” You walked over to your seat, then sat and put the tray on the table next to you. “Don’t mind me, just carry on.” You picked up Levi’s shirt, then began finishing it off and making it. You watched the two of them have their drink, then start their practice again. You bit your lip and frowned as one bit was a bit tough. “Come on.” You pushed, then slipped causing you stab yourself with the needle and slice your finger with it slightly. “Ow!”

Levi stopped instantly, then ran over to you and skidded on his knees in front of you. “What happened?”

“I stabbed myself with the needle, but at such force it sliced my finger a little.” He saw you squeezing your finger away from his shirt, blood oozing out. “It hurts.”

He pulled out his hankie, whipped it then wrapped it around your finger. He kissed it loads. “Come on, let’s get you inside and clean it up and fix it.”

You looked down. “Ah, but your shirt.”

He picked the shirt up, folded it, then placed it on your things. “Sorted, now come on.” He held your hand, you trotted after him inside the house. He left you by the sink, then grabbed what he needed to tend to your finger. He cleaned it under the water, dried it and looked at your finger to see a long cut on the end of your finger. “This is a bad one brat you usually just stab yourself if you slip.”

You nodded. “I know.”

He opened a bottle, then looked at you. “This is going to hurt, but it’s cleaning the wound.”

You whined. “Alright.”

He poured it over your finger making you wince. “Sorry beautiful, sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

You smiled. “I’m fine.”

“Alright.” He dried your wound, then placed a little bandage on it. He lifted it up, then kissed it. “There, kissed it better.”

You giggled. “Thank you, Levi.”

He pulled you closer and kissed you. “Keep it clean.”

You looked at your finger. “I will.”

He hugged you close. “You’re so cute. Come on, let’s go back outside I’m sure your father is worried sick.”

You hummed a laugh and he led you outside. “I suppose.”

You father smiled at you when you appeared back outside, Levi’s arm around you. “You okay sweetpea?”

Levi sat you down. “Nasty clean cut. It should heal no problem, but we have to keep an eye on it for infections.”

Your dad kissed the top of your head. “Look after yourself sweetpea.”

You smiled. “I will.” You picked up Levi’s shirt again. “Go back to training honey, I’ll be fine.”

Levi smiled and kissed your forehead. “Stop if your finger hurts, okay?”

You pouted a little. “I will.” You watched him start with your father again, you carried on making Levi’s shirt. Levi was doing a great job, in fact, he was winning the fight.

“Milady?” You turned your head and smiled at Maria. “May I join you?”

You nodded. “Sure, let me get you a chair.”

She blushed. “Oh, I’m fine being on the floor.” She sat on the grass, a basket in hand with clothes.

You smiled as she picked up a big shirt and began finishing it. “Erwin’s?”

She blushed. “Maybe.”

“How’s it going between you two?”

She hummed and smiled. “We’re very much in love. He treats me so well, but I do have one issue.”

You giggled. “What’s that?”

She huffed and put the shirt on her lap. “He’s dedicated to his work so much, he’s always working. I have to use your flirting skills you taught me to get him to stop.”

You laughed. “I’m glad it was useful for you.”

She giggled and bit her lip. “He’s very doting and loving when he’s with me.” She smiled. “He loves to cuddle a lot.”

You hummed a laugh and looked at Levi. “So does Levi, but I can imagine Erwin is more of a cuddly bear. Levi is well…more of a possessive hugger, like a needy kid.”

She smiled. “Must be nice.”

You nodded. “It is, but sometimes I can’t move anywhere without him clinging onto me.” You giggled. “So cute.”

She looked over to Levi. “He’s so handsome in a dark mysterious way, isn’t he?”

You let out a long sigh and watched Levi. “He is and he’s very loving.”

“I think he’ll be a great father.” You both looked at each other, you blushed and looked away as she laughed. “What? It’s true, though I can imagine he’ll be terrible when you are carrying the little one.”

You held his shirt up; it was now finished. “Everyone wants us to have kids quickly.”

“Do you?”

You smiled. “I’d like to, but I want to be married first.”

“I can’t wait for that day.”

You put the shirt on your lap. “Same.” You looked over to Levi and you dad. “Okay boys, that’s enough for today.”

Your dad pouted. “Just a little bit longer, please?”

Levi nodded. “He was teaching me a new move.”

You stood up and packed your things. “Well, my dad is not a young lad anymore and needs to rest because he’s still recovering from being a slave. Plus, it’s lunch time and you two need food.”

Your dad kicked the floor. “I wanted to play a bit more.”

Levi nodded. “Please?”

You sighed. “Alright, just a little bit longer, but if one of you get hurt don’t be mad when I say I told you so.”

Your dad smiled. “Promise!”

You shook your head and carried your things inside with Maria. “I have two children, my dad and my husband to be.”

She giggled. “You do.”

You put your things in the bedroom, then went to the kitchen. “Do you want to help?”

She nodded. “Of course, I love spending time with you.”

You smiled and began making lunch. “Would you like to stay for lunch?”

She shook her head. “You and Levi need time together. I’ll take your father back and make sure he’s checked over medically.”

You gave her a hug. “Thank you.”

She hugged you back. “You’re welcome, now let’s feed the boys and get your dad home.”

You walked with her with your wrapped-up food, you sighed when you saw them fighting. “Lunch.” They didn’t stop. “Which means stop or I’ll get mad.”

Levi stopped, then he put everything away. “Sorry.”

You smiled and handed your dad his food. “There you go, eat up.”

He kissed your cheek. “Thank you sweetpea. I’ll see you soon, I’ll go back now. Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too dad, thank you for helping Levi.”

“My pleasure. See you later kid, look after my daughter.”

Levi waved. “Will do, bye.” You waved to the others as they went, then you turned to Levi. He walked up to you and growled. “Now it’s just me and you.”

You pushed his lunch into his hands. “Eat.”

“But what if I want to eat you?”

“After you’ve eaten lunch.”

He pouted. “Fine. Follow me.”

You walked with him into the woods a little. “Okay, what are you up to?”

“Something special.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

He stopped, then turned to you. “Ta da.”

You peaked around him to see a little canopy tent set up. You walked over, pulled back the curtain and saw he’d set up a little get away, with blankets and cushions. “Aww, Levi it’s perfect.” You crawled inside, then flopped back. “So comfy.” You giggled as Levi crawled over you. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

You bopped his nose. “You should eat your lunch.”

He put it to the side. “Snack break.”

“Break?

He nodded and kissed your neck. “Snack break after exploring every inch of you.” Levi ran his hand up and under your dress, you leaned back and gasped as his talented hands touched you. The two of your forgot about your troubles and enjoyed being with each other with no worries, problem was, your troubles weren’t the only thing you forgot.

You adjusted your dress a little in the back of the carriage, then let out a long sigh. You father smiled at you as he was dressed up in his disguise as your servant. You were feeling a little funny these days, clothes were a little tighter in some places and you were getting hot. You let out a long sigh, then hummed as you gulped down a sick feeling. “We almost there?”

Your father smiled at you. “Everything alright sweetpea?”

You nodded and fanned yourself. “Just feeling a little unwell, maybe because this mission is important.”

He held your hand and smiled. “Maybe. You know, if you’re not well enough to do this, we can go back.”

You shook your head. “I can do this.” You shook yourself. “Let’s go.”

He opened the carriage door for you, then took your hand and helped you out. You were wearing the red dress Levi got you, it made you look like a divine rich girl. Your hair was done up with a lovely hat on your head. Your dad put up an umbrella for you to protect you from the sun, so you looked like a delicate rich girl. You walked into the bank, a smile on your face as you went up to the bars and gave the banker your nicest smile, he smiled back, but his eyes kept looking down at your ample bosom.

You leaned on the desk, then pushed your boobs together and disguised your voice with a nice southern accent, so you were like a southern bell. “Why hi there sweet thing, isn’t it a fine morning today?”

He blushed hard. “Y-yes madam.”

You giggled. “Madam, how sweet of you to call me that.” You reached over and put your hand on his. “Makes me feel special.”

He chuckled and squeezed your hand, it’d been a while since a young lady had flirted with him, his wife couldn’t stand him most days. So, he was going to make the most of this. “Well, just one look at you and you know you’re special.”

You flicked your fan out, then fanned yourself. “Oh my, you flirt.”

He laughed. “So, how can I help a young lady out?”

You hummed and bit your lip. “Ya’ll don’t quit, do you?” You winked at him.

He shook his head. “No madam.”

You reached behind you allowing your father to pass you some papers. “Well I hope you can help me out today, because I have been sent on an errand by my husband and father in law.”

“Married huh? Lucky man.”

You waved your hand. “He’s the only lucky one in this. I ain’t so lucky, need a real man. So, my husband and daddy dearest have built a house for us to get away to. I mean, we’ve been having so much trouble with those scouts, so we have to move, but that means we have to move towns. So…” You handed him the papers. “I need to take out all their money so we can move it to a new bank, as well as we have to pay off some people to hush up. Could you do that for me?” You held his hand. “I’d be grateful if you did, I wanna make my boys proud.” You placed his hand on your chest making him inhale a shaky breath. “I’d be so very, very grateful to you if you did this. Don’t make me go home empty handed.”

He gulped hard. “I-I just need a n-name and p-proof.”

You bit your lip and tapped the papers. “Right there sugga.”

He nodded and looked down at the papers, he looked through them and looked up. “Mrs Titan? I thought you were kidnapped during the wedding.”

You giggled. “Cesare found me and saved me, his guards too. All of them so very strong, like you.” He blushed. “We married in secret after he got me back, because we couldn’t have those pesky scouts back to ruin my happy day, right?”

He nodded. “Yes madam.”

You smiled and squeezed both his hands. “Ya’ll are so cute.”

He laughed. “Thank you, you’re a dream.”

You smiled. “Bless ya. So, can you do as I ask?”

He nodded. “I’ll get you all their money madam.”

You gasped. “Well bless my stars, you are a saint. I wish you weren’t behind those bars, because I’d love to give you a hug and a kiss.”

“You umm…ha…cute.”

He walked to the vault, as you handed the papers back to your father. He leaned closer and whispered. “So far so good, I’m impressed sweetpea.”

You smiled. “I do what I can.” You looked back and saw he’d walked from behind the bars and stood in front of you and handed you a large wad of big papers. “Oh, ya’ll even more handsome up close.”

He smiled and blushed. “You’re even more beautiful. Umm, this is all their money, it’s a shame you’re leaving our bank.”

You handed the money to your dad, but kept one paper. “I cannot thank you enough for this.” You hugged him and kissed his cheek. “You’ve made my day, so this is a little something for you.” You handed him the note.

He looked down at it and gasped. “Ah, this is more than I earn in a year.”

You winked at him. “You deserve it sugga.”

“Th-thank you madam.”

You kissed his cheek. “Pleasure sugga, I’ll see you around.” You walked with your father, he put your umbrella up and walked with you to the carriage. He opened the door for you. “Thank you kindly.” You got inside, sat down and let out a sigh. Your dad got in, closed the door and put the papers in the case next to him. “Well, that went well.”

“Thanks to your acting.” He smiled at you. “Proud of you.”

You flicked your fan out. “Now they’re poor.”

Your dad banged the carriage setting it going. “That’s one success, next we have to shut down his work sites.”

You smiled. “The scouts will do that. Wish I could be a part of it all but…” You hummed and rubbed your tummy. “I don’t feel so well.”

“I think you look good, like you have a glow.”

“Thanks dad.” You slouched in your seat. “So, what do we do with all that money? Spend it?”

He shrugged. “I think it’s for Erwin to decide, the lad has a great head on his shoulders.”

You nodded. “He does.”

He sat next to you, then put his arm around you and hugged you close. “You look like you need a hug dear.”

You hugged him back. “Thank you.”

“Need to see a doctor?”

You shook your head. “I’ll be alright, don’t worry. Just don’t tell Levi.”

He kissed the side of your head. “Alright then. Let’s tell the scouts the good news.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.” You looked out the carriage and watched the world go by, then the scouts building appear. Levi was there ready and waiting for you.

Levi opened the carriage and said your name. “Welcome home, you look beautiful still.”

You giggled and bit your lip. “Thank you.”

Your dad jumped out with the bag. “She’s sick by the way.”

“Dad!”

Levi looked at you with worry and a little annoyed. “You’re sick?”

You sighed. “I am, but it’s nothing. I’ll be okay, trust me.”

He took your hand and helped you out the carriage. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you worry so much about everything, especially if it has to do with me.”

He put his hand on your head, then cupped your face and moved it side to side. “Well, you’re important to me, very important. So, you being sick is a worry for me.” He kissed your forehead. “You don’t have a temperature, you look really well, you’re glowing. What seems to be wrong? Are you just sick?”

You nodded. “Just sickness.”

“Hange should take a look at you.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine, honest.” You held his hand and pulled him along to your dad and Erwin. “We have some good news, right dad?”

He nodded and grinned. “The plan worked a dream. We have all their money and proof it’s all been drawn out.” He lightly knocked his fist into your cheek making you giggle. “She’s a smart one this one.”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “She is.”

Erwin smiled. “We’ll use the money to help the scouts out, to also make homes for anyone we save. Thank you, both of you for doing this. Hopefully no one comes after us. No doubt the Titan’s will be pissed off, so we’ll increase protection by the cave. We’ll let this die down, then we’ll go after the construction sites and liberate the people. Go rest, all of you.”

You smiled at Levi. “Give me a moment, I need to talk to Erwin.” You waited for people to leave, then walked up to him. “Erwin?”

He smiled at you and said your name. “How can I help?”

“You can help by taking a break.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“Maria.” His eyebrows raised. “Spend some time with her, take her on a date, cook her dinner. Do something with her, please.”

He held his breath. “Ah, well I would love to because I love her, but I have to get work done.”

Levi shook his head. “Tch, shit Erwin, spend some fucking time with your woman. If you mouth off about work again, I will break your legs.”

He sighed. “Well, I think I’ve been told.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Maria loves you and you love her, make the most of your time together. If you have work to do, get her involved like Levi does with me.”

He smiled and nodded. “You’re right, you’re completely right. I will go spend time with the woman I love. Have a nice day all of you.”

“Bye Erwin.”

You dad smiled. “I am going to rest and take this stuff off me. Levi? Take care of my daughter.”

Levi nodded. “I will.” You bit your lip, then walked to the house. Levi chased after you. “Oi brat? Slow down.”

You came to a stop outside yours and Levi’s home. “What’s up?”

He held your hand, then pulled you closer. “Don’t what’s up me. What’s going on with you?”

You rubbed your tummy. “I just feel sick and I need to loosen this damn corset too.” You pouted. “You think I’m gaining weight?”

He sighed. “You’re worried about your weight?”

You shrugged. “A little, I mean I want to be pretty to you always.”

He held your hips, then pulled you closer and kissed you. “You’re beautiful no matter what. I don’t care if you gain weight, or lose it. To me, you’re always pretty and beautiful. I love you so much, always will. I just want you to be happy and healthy, that’s all.” He kissed your cheek and check loads making you giggle. “You’re so beautiful, always. Even when you get old and wrinkled, I will be ugly, but you will still be beautiful and I’ll always want to explore every inch of you.”

You laughed. “Levi, I doubt you’d be ugly when you’re old. I know you’ll age gracefully.”

He raised his brows. “Tch, you seen my uncle brat?”

“Yes, but you don’t look like him. You look like your mother.” You patted his cheeks. “I’ll love you always too. You’re the love of my life and if you get fat or thin, even wrinkled, I’ll still want to be with your sexy ass.”

“Thank you.” He kissed your face all over. “So, how about I loosen that corset for you.”

You giggled. “Along with a few other things, right?”

He picked you up like a bride. “Of course. That’s if you’re not too tired or sick.”

You nipped his jawline. “Take me to bed Mr.”

You sat up a bit in bed looking at your tummy as Levi lay next to you asleep with his hand on your thigh. You pressed your dress down, then frowned at your tummy. Levi let out a long sigh, then leaned on his forearm as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Morning brat, everything alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just…does my belly look bigger to you?”

He shifted slightly, then put his hand on your tummy. “It does seem a little bigger, but you haven’t grown elsewhere…well your boobs are a bit bigger.” He frowned and looked up at you. “Are you late?” He saw you blush. “Come on brat, it’s a normal female process that leads to life. Don’t be ashamed.” You bit your lip and looked away. “Cesare called it dirty, didn’t he?” He shook his head. “It’s not at all, trust me. Only bad thing I think about it is, I worry about any pain. Sometimes there’s discomfort and pain, right?” You nodded. “So, I worry about that, other than that I don’t think anything else bad. So…are you late?”

You played with your hands a little and nodded. “I am, but I thought maybe I skipped a month, but this second month hasn’t come either, I was thinking maybe I was late by a couple of days.”

Levi’s eyes widened, they seemed to sparkle in delight. “You’ve been sick in the mornings a few times, and you have a tiny tummy.”

You held your thumbnail between your teeth. “I couldn’t be, could I? I mean, we’ve been careful.” Your frowned. “Well there was that time in the woods, then there was time by the fire and then…” You looked up at Levi. “We forgot a few times, plus the sponge we used only a small amount isn’t the best protection…” You gasped. “I might be pregnant Levi.” Levi sat up and seemed excited. You held your hands out. “It’s not positive, I mean it could be other things so, don’t get too excited.”

He nodded. “I won’t, promise.” He held his breath, then he smiled. “But if you were, it’s wonderful.” He cupped your face. “So wonderful.” He kissed you and hummed, then he began kissing your jawline. “You’re so beautiful.”

You giggled. “Levi.” He slipped his hand up between your legs. You gulped and felt a sickness rush on. “Levi?” You put your hand over your mouth. “Levi.”

He looked up at you. “You okay?”

“Bathroom.” He pulled away from you, you jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Levi followed you and watched you throw up.

He knelt next to you and rubbed your back. “Need me to get you anything?”

You rubbed your mouth and tears. “I just want hugs.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you. “I can do that, no problem.” He kissed the side of your head. “Let’s get you dressed and outside in the fresh air, okay?” He kissed your cheek making you smile. “I’ll make sure to bind your chest lightly, no corset.”

“Thank you.”

He got you to your feet, guided you to the bedroom then began dressing you in a nice simple dress that wasn’t too tight. He put a shawl over your shoulders, then led you outside to the nice sitting area Levi had made for you and him. He sat you down, then went inside and brought out a cold drink for you and him. He sat down, then handed you a book. “I thought you’d want to read something.”

You smiled at the book. “Thank you…you know if I am, we really have done this backwards. I wanted to marry before thinking of kids.” You looked to Levi. “That doesn’t mean I’m not happy about it.”

He caressed your cheek. “I know sweetheart.”

You hummed a laugh. “My dad’s going to kill you.”

He nodded. “Highly likely, but I’ll fight for us. I always have.”

You sipped your drink and hummed. “It’s good.”

“Good.”

You smiled at Levi. “You really want it to be true, don’t you?”

He blushed at you. “Little.”

“More than a little.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “A lot.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “See, I love it when you’re honest with me.”

He looked at you and sighed. “So, when will we know? I mean, there’s no test that exists.”

You shrugged. “Probably when I keep growing and my cycle is none existent.”

He nodded. “So, we just have to wait and keep an eye on your health and wellbeing.” He pointed at you. “No missions anymore.”

You pouted. “No fair.”

He sighed. “Okay, you can do some acting, but no fighting.”

“But I’ve worked so hard.”

“I know brat, I know. However, if you are carrying our kid, if you went out there to fight, you could get hurt or become stressed.” He turned to you and reached for your hand, you took it and squeezed. “I love you and I worry. I know you’re strong, I’ve seen you train and you dressed as me to save those people. You’re wonderful, you are. However.”

You sighed. “I know Levi.” You smiled at him. “You don’t want to risk it.”

He nodded. “You know me, I make the choice I’ll regret the least. I will regret putting you out there to fight more than if I make you stay behind.”

You kissed his hand. “You know, I hate it when you go out there as Legion. I worry you won’t come back.”

“I always will.”

You pointed where you knew one of his long scars was. “You Levi Ackerman are not invincible. You are a vulnerable man. You now have more to lose than ever before. I’m not saying you’re weak, you’re not.” You smiled. “You’re stronger than ever, but I really can’t lose you. So, please be careful.”

He smiled at you. “You really are sweet.”

You pressed his hand to your cheek. “That’s because I love you.” You pulled away and hummed as you felt sick again. “Uggh, this is horrible.”

“Water?”

You shook your head, placed your hand on your tummy and closed your eyes as you hummed. “I just need to sit and relax.” You opened your eyes as you saw Levi get up, then kneel in front of you. “What are you up to?”

He placed his hands either side of your tummy, then kissed it. “If you’re in there kid, don’t make your mummy sick. If it’s a sickness, stop hurting my lover.”

You ruffled Levi’s hair. “You’re so cute.”

He looked up at you. “I worry about you, that’s all because I love you so much.”

“What’s going on here?” You looked to see Mike with Hange. “This a little love thing?” He grinned and sniffed the air. “Something smells different.” He sat in Levi’s chair relaxed and sniffed, then said your name. “You smell different, it’s a really nice smell, you smelt nice before, but this is a different nice.” He tilted his head. “Wonder what it is.”

Levi lightly tapped your belly. “The brat might be pregnant.”

Hange squealed. “BABY!”

Mike smirked. “That would explain the smell.”

You sighed. “Might be, we don’t know because we can’t test it. So, as I said to Levi, don’t get too excited, but there are signs saying I am.”

Hange clapped her hands. “Auntie Hange, sounds wonderful. You told your dad?”

“Not until we know, I don’t want to say I am and find out I’m not.”

Levi hugged your tummy. “It’d be nice if you were.”

You petted his head. “I know and I know both of you want this to be true, I do too, but I don’t want to say yes.”

Hange sat on the floor. “You thought of names?”

Levi looked up at you. “Evan for a boy.”

You smiled. “I love it.”

“But girl, I don’t know.”

“I know.”

Mike hummed. “What you thinking?”

You smiled and looked down at Levi. “Kuchel.”

Levi welled up a little, then hugged you. “Thank you.”

You hugged him back. “I know how much she meant to you.”

He looked at you and frowned. “What about your mum?”

She shook your head. “It’s a fresh wound for dad, always will be. He won’t talk about it, but your mum was everything to you and the only family you had.”

Mike hummed a laugh. “It’s a wonderful choice.”

Hange shuffled closer. “So, we actually came over to just spend some time together, mainly because me and Mike don’t see you two as much as we’d like.”

You smiled. “Well, are you any good at sewing?”

She nodded “I’m pretty good, after all I can sew up wounds.”

You stood up and Levi made a fuss of you, you held your hand up and smiled. “I’m fine.” You smiled at Hange. “Come with me, we’ll do some work on Levi’s clothes. Mike, could you train with Levi?”

Mike nodded. “Sure.”

You walked with Hange, grabbed your basket with your things in. Hange grabbed a blanket and cushions to sit on. You both walked to lake, then sat right by it. Hange took some things, then began sewing. “So, how are you feeling?”

You hummed. “I get sick in the mornings, I ache sometimes, I also get tears in my eyes and emotional for no reason, my tummy is a bit bigger too and I’m tired a lot.”

She smiled at you. “Well as a doctor here for the scouts, I’m pretty sure you are.”

You sighed. “I know, there’s a high chance I am, but part of me think it might be bad timing.”

“But I can see you are really happy about it.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Very.”

“So, when are you and Levi getting married?”

You giggled. “Don’t know, I mean I wanted to organise it with him, but him and my dad are doing it all.” You sighed. “I mean I’m happy them two are spending so much time together, but I don’t like the surprises and secrets. Levi and my dad said I’ve done enough for them, so now it’s their turn to treat me.” You smiled and shook your head. “I haven’t done much.”

Hange hummed a laugh. “You’ve done more than you think. You’re wonderful and you’ve given up so much to be here with all of us. You’ve been hurt, you’ve lied, stolen and fought all for us. We’ve asked a lot of you and you keep doing more for us.” She lifted up the clothes. “I mean you fix all our clothes and make Levi some too, as well as do everything else. So, Levi and your dad organising the wedding is wonderful of them, they probably think they can’t do enough for you.”

You smiled. “That’s sweet Hange…is that what they really think?”

She nodded. “I’ve seen them plan things, and they’ve talked to Maria about the dress. So, yeah, they’re doing a lot of work for it, it’s really cute.”

You giggled. “Cute.”

“Levi is.”

You looked over to Levi and Mike training together. “He is, I just think he struggles to get things across.”

“Yeah, but you understand him well.”

You smiled. “Try spending years with the Titans.”

She laughed. “Must have been hell.”

You nodded. “They were frustrating.” You smiled at the lake and the views. “I’m so happy to be here, with all of you. You have no idea how happy I am, I just love you all.” You wiped your tears. “Fuck, look at me crying, so stupid.”

Hange gave you a cuddle. “You’re adorable. I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

You sat on the floor in the living room, chest with a light bind on and a shirt with a skirt. You were sat making little outfits, because it was clear now you were expecting. You had all the systems and you were very late. Hange had determined that you were at about four months along when you talked to her about symptoms and missing your cycles. You were feeling pretty good now, you had energy, you weren’t tired much, sickness had faded away and much to Levi’s delight, your sex drive was in overdrive. Downside, you sometimes got emotional about silly little things, but you were aware that you were emotional. You never got mad, you just sometimes cried for no reason.

You smiled at the little outfit you’d made, then you lay it down and began making a little hat. You hummed to yourself as you made it, then you noticed your eyesight became blurred. You began to whimper, then you cried. You rubbed your tears, but powered through to try and make this little hat for your kid. You heard someone say your name, you looked up to see Levi had come back from the scout base. You sniffed and rubbed your eyes. “Levi.”

He dropped his bag on the floor, then rushed over to you, sat next to you, then cuddled you. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

You snuggled against him and sniffed back your tears. “I’m okay, I just suddenly got teary eyed.” You sighed. “Blame your kid.” You giggled and rubbed your tummy. “Then they make me really happy. Uggh this is a ride.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “You’re doing a wonderful job and I’m so proud of you. If there is anything, anything at all I can do, just let me know.”

You nodded, then gasped and grabbed the little outfit. “Look what I made.”

He took it from you and smiled. “You made this?” You nodded. He looked at it down in his hands, then smiled. “It’s wonderful.” He kissed your temple. “Well done.” He looked at your little belly. “How are you feeling?”

You smiled. “Well actually I feel great.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He gave you a big hug. “Wonderful. So, do you need anything? Can I help?”

You handed him some things. “You can finish making the blanket.”

He took it from you and smiled to himself. “You’ve done a lovely job so far.”

You hummed as you carried on making the hat. “You think so? I’m trying my best to make nice things.”

He frowned as he focused on the blanket. “I’m impressed with what you’ve done, and the patience you have to do it.”

You smiled. “Well I think you’ll do great at it.” You looked up and smiled at your dad. “Hey dad.” You got up, then walked over to him and hugged him. “Welcome.”

He kissed your cheek. “Hello sweetpea, how are you feeling?”

“Alright, I did cry a little bit a few minutes ago, but Levi helped me out of it.”

Your dad held you against him. “About that, I’m still mad at you Levi.”

Levi looked up. “Tch, really old man? You were excited earlier that you were going to be a grandad, and lots of other times, but as soon as she shows negative symptoms you attack me.”

“Because you got my little girl pregnant.”

You sighed, then turned and patted your dad’s cheeks. “Don’t pout dad. It’s not all Levi, I am just as responsible.”

He shook his head. “No, you’re a good girl and he’s a naughty boy.”

You took your dad’s hand, then placed it on your tummy. He went from protective dad, to a gooey mess of a dad. “Dad, stop attacking Levi. Me and him both wanted kids, we both forgot to protect ourselves, we both were with each other. We’re both responsible for this life in me. Don’t get mad, get happy that you’re going to be a grandad and this life you can feel will be arriving soon. Love mine and Levi’s kid with all the love you gave me, please.”

He smiled, then knelt down and kissed your tummy. “I remember when your mum was like this, it was the happiest I’d ever been. So, I know the joy that Levi is feeling. I’m sorry I shouted, but I’ve only just got you back and you’ve grown up and moved on in life so quickly that I got frustrated that I missed out on so much. I wanted to lash out, to stop it and Levi is one of the reasons you grew up and moved on.” He stood up, then walked over to Levi. Levi stood up and seemed to prep himself for a fight. Your dad pulled Levi close, then he hugged him tightly. “I love you Levi like my own son. You are my world and I am so thankful that you saved my daughter, that you were there for her, that you love her like you do. Thank you for making me a grandparent.” He pulled Levi away. “I just wish I saw her grow up, you two falling in love and develop.”

Levi ruffled your dad’s hair. “You can do that with our kids. You may have missed out on your daughter, but at least you can watch our grandkids and be with them when they grow up.”

He nodded. “You’re right.” He smiled brightly. “I’d love to do that.” He sighed. “You know lad, you’re lucky my daughter is good with words and you are, because I was close to beating your ass.”

You grabbed the baby outfit, then handed it to your dad. “I made this for the baby.”

He squealed a little, then sat on the sofa and stared at it. “So cute.”

You walked over to Levi, then held his shirt and kissed him. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You took his hands, then placed them on your tummy. “Don’t be jealous Levi, you can hold your kid any time you want.”

He smiled, then ran his hands across your tiny bump. He leaned closer, then kissed you. “Me and the little one will have a chat later, that okay?”

You smiled. “Sure, I think it’s a good thing for you to talk with the little one.” You kissed his cheek. “Let’s get a drink, entertain my dad for a bit then do whatever you want.”

“Good. I’ll make the drinks. Go sit.”

You smiled and sat next to your dad. “You feeling better?”

He smiled at you. “Much.” He looked over the other things you’d made. “This is so nice, so many things for the little one.”

You nodded and looked over all of the things. “It’s weird to think that in five months I’ll have a baby in my arms.”

“Excited? I am.”

You smiled and nodded. “Very actually.” You kissed his cheek. “I’m really happy you’re here with me.”

“Me too. When they told me you died, I was lost.”

You squeezed his hand. “I was lost without you too. After they said you died, I’d visit and look after the burnt remains of the grounds. Hearing from Kenny you were alive, it was wonderful news. I’m sorry it took so long for us to get to you.”

He hugged you with one arm. “All that matters to me is that you came for me, it doesn’t matter when. I’m so thankful to you, Levi and the scouts.”

“Love you dad.”

“Love you too.” You all had drinks together, then when it came to dinner, Levi and your dad cooked together laughing and having a proper dad chat. Your dad was giving Levi tips and tricks to deal with you in key months, the labour, birth and with the baby. Levi loved every bit of information he got, because he wanted to be the best father and soon to be husband to you, he possibly could. Levi always admired and loved your family, so he wanted to have a family like that of his own. You hugged your dad as he left. He waved to you and Levi as he walked. “Love you three, bye!”

You waved and giggled. “Bless him.”

Levi cuddled you and walked with you making you giggle. He kissed your face all over. “God, I love you so much brat.” He picked you up making you squeal. “Just want to eat you up all the time!”

“Levi honey, calm down.”

He sat on the sofa, then pulled you against him. “I can’t help myself, sorry.” He shifted you and lay you on the sofa, then he lay on top with his hands either side of your belly. He kissed your bum and hummed. “So little one, I hope we get on really well. We need to make a deal, that you won’t hurt your mummy too much when you arrive or make her bleed too much cause I love her a lot and need her to be okay.” He hummed. “Now, onto other things. You have to wait until you’re sixteen before I teach you any fighting techniques because I want you to be my little kid for as long as possible. You’re my baby and half of you is this lovely lady you’re in, your mummy. So, are even more wonderful.” He kissed your bump. “I love you so much already and I haven’t even met you.”

You played with his hair. “That’s a lot for the baby to take in.”

He looked up at you. “Evan or Kuchel has to know that we both love them so much. They were made out of love and we’re going to love them more than anything in this world.” He leaned down and whispered, but you heard. “Don’t worry, you won’t be an only child. I plan on having a big family, but I’ll have to convince your mummy.”

You laughed. “Levi?”

He looked up. “Oh no, she heard us.”

“I did and I think more kids would be wonderful, but let’s have this one first.”

Levi looked down. “Mummy agrees with us, first little victory.” You giggled at Levi. “We’ll have to work together to get mummy to say yes to things, because she can’t resist my smiles, laughs and puppy dog eyes and she’ll just adore you. Make sure we get plenty of kisses and cuddles, but remember we have to share mummy.” He traced a pattern on your tummy. “I’m also going to show you all the wonders of tea, it’s really good and some day we’ll have a nice tea shop as a family. You will be the boss of the place, hands down you will.”

You smiled. “That so? So, Kuchel or Evan will be our boss.”

“Yes.”

You opened your arms. “Come here honey, I want to cuddle you.” He crawled up you, then lay on you, his head on your chest and head just below your chin. You wrapped your arms around him, then leaned your head down and kissed the top of Levi’s head. “Perfect.”

He hummed and looked up at you. “You are.”

“You are too cute sometimes.”

“Can we stay like this for a while?”

You nodded. “Of course honey.”

You stood in front of Levi, wedding dress on and rings on both of you smiling like idiots. Your father was marrying you to Levi, your bridesmaids were Hange and Maria. Levi’s groomsmen were Mike and Erwin. It was all perfect, it was a clear day, the lake was sparkling behind you. Your belly was a little clearer at five months, so your dress had to be changed a little. Levi pulled you close, then kissed you to cheers of the scouts and your friends. You and Levi were finally married, all you had to do was sign the papers. He ran with you, his hand holding yours firmly as he went. You both signed the papers making it official.

Levi picked you up and kissed your cheek loads. “You’re finally mine.”

“All yours.” You turned and gasped. “You made it.”

Levi looked to where you were looking to see Kenny, he was dressed well for once. He took his hat off and smiled. “Well, I couldn’t miss my nephew getting married, Kuchel would have wanted to be here.” He sighed. “Plus, I did raise him for a bit.” He smiled. “You look good Levi.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you.”

Kenny walked up to you, took your hand and pulled you closer. “You look a vision, you really do. So beautiful.” He looked down at your belly. “A kid?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m five months along.”

He reached for your bump. “May I?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He placed his hand on your bump and smiled. “I wasn’t there for Levi, mainly because I didn’t think I was a good parent. However, I’d like to be in this little one’s life if I could.”

You looked to Levi. “Levi?”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure, but no teaching the kid what you taught me. Got it?”

Kenny let you go and laughed. “Promise Levi.” He pointed to the party. “I’m going to go for a drink and food, I’ll stay here a bit longer and say hello to an old friend.” He winked and you and Levi. “Have a moment you two.”

Levi pulled you against him and kissed the side of your head. “Thank you for inviting him here, I didn’t think it’d make me happy, but it did.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I’m glad.”

He hummed and looked down at you. “Someone’s starting to get in the way.”

You giggled. “They are.”

“Shall we run away?”

You laughed and cupped his face. “We can’t, we have a party to attend to and my dad to see.” You smiled. “Well our dad. Welcome to the family.”

“Best family ever.” He pulled you along to the party, everyone was drinking and eating. They cheered when you and Levi arrived. “Alright you idiots, stop shouting please, but have fun.”

You let Levi go, then ran over and right up to your dad and gave him a big hug. “Dad!”

He cuddled your and kissed the top of your head. “Hello sweetpea, congratulations. It’s sad you no longer have my last name, but I’m so happy that you are married.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “Your mother would have loved to have been here.”

You smiled. “Well, how about we visit our old home soon and place some flowers?”

He nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Wonderful.” You looked to everyone partying. “Well, we better join the celebrations, right?”

He smiled and put his arm around you. “You’re right, everyone is celebrating my daughter. So, I need to be a large part of it.”

You giggled. “Yes.”

“Ah, there’s my son.” He opened his arms. “Levi! Come here my boy.”

Levi tried to avoid his hold. “No hugging, I only hug my wife.”

Your dad grabbed Levi, yanked him close and squeezed him. “And your dad! I’m going to shower you with love son.”

Levi groaned. “Tch, so stupid.”

You giggled making both men blush. “You two make me laugh.” You gasped, turned from the guys, then opened your arms. “Maria.”

She hugged you and kissed your cheek. “Congratulations.”

You let her go and smiled. “Thank you and thank you for being my maid of honour.”

She blushed. “I can’t believe you asked me.”

“You’re like a sister to me.”

She welled up. “I am?”

You nodded and wiped her tears away. “Of course, you have helped me out so much, you grew up with me too. I wouldn’t have survived that home without you.”

“You’re family to me too.”

You kissed her cheek, then looked to see Erwin had come over. “Hello Erwin.”

He smiled and put his arm around Maria. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

You smiled. “Great thank you, no issues with the little one today.”

Hange jumped next to you. “Good! But how’s the baby?”

You shook your head and laughed. “Levi isn’t little.”

She snorted a laugh. “I know, I’ve seen him naked. The man is not little at all, he’s an animal.”

Maria blushed. “Oh dear.”

Erwin pulled Maria against him. “Hange, really?”

She threw her arms out. “What? I’m just saying Levi is a God naked. He’s muscular and sexy and he has a big di-.”

“Excuse me?” You all turned to your dad and Levi. Your dad looked to you, then Hange. “What are you talking about?”

She gulped. “Well sir, I was just making a joke about Levi and then I said my joke was a lie. It was a height joke, but I was saying he was big elsewhere.”

Everyone looked at Levi, then at his crotch. He growled. “Tch, oi assholes? Mind not staring at my shit?” He grabbed your hand and dragged you away. “Come on wife, I need to get away.”

You waved to your friends, then ran with Levi. “Honey, slow down.”

“Sorry.” He stopped by your house. “It’s just, I don’t like people staring so much at me like they were, like I was meat or desirable. I only like it when you look at me like that, no one else.”

You giggled as he pressed his back to the wall, he really did hate the stares. You placed your hands on his chest, then leaned up and kissed him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

You gasped, then rubbed your tummy. “Oooow.”

Levi looked down. “What’s wrong?”

You smiled and grabbed his hand. “Feel.”

He frowned, then his eyes widened. “They moved…” He looked up at you. “They moved!”

You nodded. “That’s why I reacted. I think that’s the first time I’ve felt the little one really move, I mean, they’ve moved before but only a tint amount. This is wonderful.” You gasped. “Maybe they heard your distress.”

He knelt down and kissed your bump. “I’m okay little one. Don’t kick and move too much, because you’re kicking your mummy.”

You smiled then hummed as the harsh movement stopped. “They stopped…thank you Levi.”

He stood up, hugged you close and kissed your cheek loads. “Happy to help.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “You know, we’ve had so many happy things happen to us, something bad is on our way. I want you to know I love you with every inch of me. I will stop at nothing to get home to you, to have a happy family we deserve. I won’t let you or our baby get hurt and I will never leave you, I promise.”

You welled up a little, then rubbed your tears away. “Sorry, the baby is making me emotional.” You blew out air. “I love you Levi and I believe and trust you no matter what. I know I can’t fight at the moment, which frustrates me because I have the skills, but I have to think of our baby now.” You smiled at Levi. “Our baby.” You bit your lip. “Our baby.”

He smiled as he nuzzled against you. “That’s right, our baby.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You both hummed and moaned in reaction. You dug your fingers in his hair, he tugged your body against his. His hands wandered on your body, he squeezed you in the right places making you mewl at him. He pulled from your lips, then just cuddled you. “Too many people about. We’ll have to have fun later.”

You smiled and swayed with him. “I got a special corset for you and it looks really good. Just ignore the fact it’s a pregnancy corset, okay?”

He kissed you lightly. “You’ll look beautiful no matter what. I am looking forward to see it, like, really looking forward to it.”

You shivered at his deep lust filled voice. “I want to go now.”

He nipped your jawline, then your earlobe. “So do I, but we have guests to deal with first.”

You pouted, then kissed him. “Okay, let’s go then.”

He pulled you back before you could leave. “Tch, not yet.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He gulped. “Not in my state.”

“State?” You looked down, then smiled. “Oooh, well I’m very flattered you still find me sexy.”

“Always, now can we tone down the flirting and sex talk or I won’t be able to get rid of it.”

You kissed his cheek. “Alright honey.” You leaned against the wall next to you, then hummed as you looked at everyone. “Today was perfect Levi, so, thank you for organising it with my dad and the others.”

He held your hand. “My pleasure. You know me, I’ll do anything to make you happy because I love you so much.”

You lifted your hand up, then kissed his hand. “I love you too Levi, but do I make you as happy as you make me? I mean I try to make you happy because I’m like you, your happiness is important to me.”

You both looked at each other, then both of you smiled. “I think you can tell by the look in my eyes you make me happy. When I’m with you, I’m always happy. Just seeing your face brings me happiness and comfort. So, yes you make me very happy brat.” He pulled you closer, put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “So happy.”

You hugged his side. “Good, because I’m very happy with you and will forever be.” He sighed. “Come on then, let’s join our idiot family, then send them home so me and you can have our first loving night together as husband and wife.”

You giggled. “Let’s go.”

Your dad held your arm as you both walked down a familiar street, it was getting colder now. You were seven months along. Levi’s birthday was next month and the baby was due the month after. He looked to you as you walked. “You okay? You’re not tired, are you?”

You shook your head as you held flowers in you other hand. “I’m good dad, walking fine, back isn’t hurting or anything.”

“Good.”

You laughed. “You worry more than Levi. I mean, it took a lot of convincing over a few weeks to get him to allow me to go see mum with you.” You sighed and looked ahead. “I bet you, when we get to the home Levi will be there waiting. I know him, he won’t be able to resist.”

Your dad smiled. “I have no doubt.” You both turned the corner into your old burnt home, both of you right because Levi was right there in his Legion things with flowers. “Just as predicted.”

Levi gulped. “Hey, I know you wanted to come here together, but I thought I’d visit as well seeing as I am family and well…” He shrugged. “I did spend a lot of time with you as a kid, which meant being around your mother. I want to pay respects.”

You let go of your dad, then walked over to Levi. You patted his cheek. “Good husband.” You stopped by the ashes of your house, flowers now growing from its remains as it acted as perfect soil. “Now, help me to knee down so I can talk to my mum and give her flowers.”

He took your arm. “Sure.” He helped you kneel down. “There, let me know if you need anything else.”

You sighed and swatted at him. “I’m fine, stop worrying so much. I won’t break, I’m just carrying a baby.” You saw his pout, so you leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you Levi. Please cheer up and smile for me.”

He smiled at you. “Love you too.”

You smiled, then placed the flowers down as your dad has his moment with the place away from you and Levi. You let out a long sigh. “Miss you every day mum, but I don’t want today to be about sad things. I have great news! I’m happily married with the love of my life Levi Ackerman.” You looked to Levi. “He’s this handsome man, you remember him, right? He used to be over all the time. You were right though, when you told me as a kid, we’d end up together.”

Levi looked at you. “She said that?”

You nodded. “Dad predicted it too, why did you think he told you to kiss the maiden and run off with her all the time?” You giggled. “He was getting you to feel comfortable around me. Besides, I’ve always loved your grumpy ass.”

“I’ve always loved you as well, I’m just clumsy and shy with romance.” He sighed, then looked to the soil. “I promise I will look after your daughter every day, every hour, every minute and every second. I love her and I couldn’t have married her quick enough. Our love has led to something wonderful too, a baby.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Seven months along, they’re due in January.” You sighed and placed your hand on the ground. “I really wish you were here with us mum; I really do.”

“She’d be proud of you.” You looked to Levi as you welled up. “So proud.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You hugged him and cried a little, he rubbed your back to sooth you. You pulled away, then sniffed. “Well, I think our next stop should be your mum.”

Levi blushed. “R-really?”

You nodded. “I never got chance to meet her, she died before I was aware of the world. I wish I could have.”

Levi kissed your temple. “She would have loved you so much. She would have cuddled you all the time, give you lots of kisses and bragged to everyone how you were her daughter in law.”

You giggled. “You think so?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He stood up, then helped you to your feet. “Shall we go see her next?”

“If that’s okay? Oh, but I don’t have a gift for her.”

He gave you a cuddle and kissed your cheek. “You’re the gift and our baby. My mother loved babies and pregnancy. Come on, we’ll bring your dad along.”

You smiled and looked to your dad. “Dad?”

He hurried over. “Sorry, let’s get going then. Wait, Levi are you going to be okay dressed like that?”

He nodded. “They think Legion kidnapped her, not Levi. So, while the Titans are around, I have to be Legion with her.”

He nodded. “I bet you’re looking forward to the day you can be out here with her as yourself.”

“I do.”

You smiled. “We’ll do it someday Levi, but let’s first see Kuchel.” You noticed a stall selling flowers. “Oh, excuse me a moment.” You walked away as both your husband and father called for you. You went right up to the stand, then looked over all the flowers. You were just out of view of the two. You noticed some lovely roses, then pointed them out. “Could I have a bunch of those please?”

The woman nodded. “Of course.” She looked at your belly. “When are you due?”

“January.”

“Congratulations.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Yes.” You turned to see Cesare. “A congratulations are in order, right?” He took the flowers from the woman. “I’ll pay for these, my treat.”

You gulped. “Cesare.”

He hugged the flowers and smelt them. “Lovely choice, these for your mother?”

You shook your head. “For me, I umm…I’ve already seen my mother.”

He nodded and hummed. “You are practically glowing right now, all thanks to the baby, right?” He placed his hand on your bump and got close to you making you gasp. “You know I dreamed of the day you’d be with child, my child.” He smirked. “Legion finally let you go out of the house? Must be hard for you that he’s been keeping you captive, as well as get you pregnant. Don’t worry, I’ll take you away from this, I’ll save you.”

You stepped back, but he followed. “Cesare, I fought your father remember? I defected. I’m not yours, or Rodrigo’s. I’m not part of the Titan family.”

“You are though, you are supposed to be my wife, that child in you is mine.”

“Cesare.” You felt an arm around you, you looked up at your dad. “Not like you to be in a place like this.” He took the flowers. “Lovely pick sweetpea.” He smiled at Cesare. “So, can I help you with my daughter?”

Cesare smiled. “You managed to come back from the dead, congratulations. I was just simply having a chat with your daughter, about how we will be getting married again soon and that baby she’s carrying? That’s my baby.”

“I’m afraid not Cesare, this woman and baby are her husbands.”

“Husband?”

He kissed the top of your head. “Yep, she’s married. So, you can’t have her anymore.”

Cesare grinned. “Till death do us part. I just have to find her husband and kill him, then she’s all mine.”

Your dad shielded you away from Cesare and guided you back. “We have to get going.”

“Why? I think you two should come with me to the Titan home.”

“Not today. We have somewhere to be, we will go with you another day.”

“But.”

You father got you behind him. “No, not today.”

Cesare stepped forwards, then held his breath as a sword was held to his throat. He looked to the side to see Levi as Legion. “Legion, I should have known you wouldn’t let her wander alone.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, listen here Titan. I’d love nothing more than to kill you here. However, my wife is pregnant and the smell and sight of blood right now could make her rather sick. I want to look after her and our baby, so I’m going to let you live for now.” He tapped Cesare’s chin. “But I will come back for you and we will fight.” Levi said your name and your father’s. “Head to the docks, I’ll join you soon.”

Your dad nodded. “Come on sweetpea.”

He dragged you away, you looked back at Levi. “I love you.”

Levi held back a smile. “I know, love you too.”

You walked with your dad, he seemed to be walking a bit too fast. “Dad, slow down please.”

He weaved in and out of people, flowers against his chest as he ran to the docks. “Sorry, just a little further.”

He ran across the wooden decking then stopped, he let you go and looked around. You stopped, panted then dropped to your knees with your hand on your bump. You were tired, stressed, scared and felt sick. You held the edge of the deck as your dad paced about, then threw up into the water. You coughed, then rubbed your tummy as you felt a slight stinging. You were so scared, so panicked that you didn’t know what to do. You needed Levi.

You heard hurried footsteps, then Levi saying your name. “Are you okay?” He knelt next to you and put his arm around you. “What happened?”

You looked at him with tears in your eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He hugged you tightly. “Don’t say sorry, nothing is your fault at all sweetheart. Trust me.” He kissed your forehead. “Talk to me.”

“I’m tired, stressed, scared and my feet and back hurt.” You hugged Levi. “I just want to go to bed, but I can’t seem to sleep these past few days.”

He kissed the top of your head loads. “You should have told me you could sleep well. I’ll help you beautiful. Let’s go see my mother, then we’ll get you home and I’ll do anything I can to get you to have some sleep.”

You smiled up and him and nodded. “Okay.”

He helped you to your feet. “Come on, let’s go see her.”

You nodded. “Dad? You coming?”

He turned from his pacing. “Huh? Oh, yeah sure.”

You let Levi guide you slowly through the streets to a lovely garden, inside were graves. He let you to one near the tree and with a view of the ocean. You took the flowers from your father, then handed them to Levi. “I would kneel down and put them on her grave, but I need help.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “I’ll do it.” He looked at the roses. “Good choice.”

You smiled. “Well, they mean a lot to me and you.”

He blushed a little. “Yeah.” He crouched down and placed them on Kuchel’s grave. “Hello mum, I’m sorry it’s been a while, but it’s hard to be here…I miss you so much.” He placed his hand on her name. “I want to introduce you to someone important to me, I know you’ll love her.” You held his shoulder, then carefully knelt down. “Careful.”

You smiled. “I’m fine.” You sighed and hummed as you rubbed your bump. “Hello Kuchel. I’m your son’s wife.”

Levi kissed your temple making you smile. “She’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of mum. Oh, and she’s exactly the woman you said I’d end up with.” He held your hand. “She made me happy and a better person. Also, we’re having a baby, which is something I know you’d love.” He sighed. “I really wish you were here with us.”

“Levi?” He looked to you. “I know your mum would be so very happy and proud of you. She’d love everything you are and kiss and hug you none stop.” You squeezed him and kissed his cheek loads. “Like this.”

He hummed and smiled a little. “Yeah.” He looked to the grave. “We can’t stay long mum, this cute wife of mine needs some sleep, I’m sure you understand.” He leaned closer and kissed her name. “Love you mum.”

You hugged her grave, then kissed it. “I wish I could have met you…thank you for having Levi, he is my world.” You pulled away. “We’ll see you again and we’ll even bring the kids. Right Levi?”

He nodded. “Right.”

“Good, now be a good husband and help me up.”

He did, then looked to your dad. “You need a moment with my mum?”

He nodded and walked over to the grave, he placed his hand on it and had tears in his eyes. He sniffed and looked to Levi. “She was a good woman. So kind.” He smiled at Levi. “She loved you so much.”

Levi hugged you. “I know. So, dad…let’s get this one home.” You let Levi guide you again through the town to the carriage. You hummed as you sat in the carriage with your dad and Levi, you rubbed your bump. Levi placed his hand on your bump. “Everything okay?”

You closed your eyes and nodded. “Think it’s stress Levi, seeing Cesare maybe set the little one off.”

“I’ll get Hange to see you when we’re back, just to make sure.” He leaned out the window and looked at the driver. “Get us home as quickly as possible please.” He sat back and hugged your side against his chest. “Just breathe sweetheart, please. Remember our breathing exercises.” You nodded and began breathing like he’d taught you. You welled up and started crying a little. You were having a delayed panic attack, you and Levi both knew it. He rubbed your back and hummed a little song for you. “You’re okay. I’m never going to leave you. I love you.”

You relaxed a little as you felt tired. “Love you.”

Levi looked at your dad. Your dad rubbed the back of his head. “I feel so useless.”

Levi cuddled you as you slowly fell asleep. “I didn’t know for a long time, but I learnt how to make her better. I know it must be hard for you to try and connect with her as an adult, because you missed part of her life. I went through the same thing as you. All you need to do is reassure her, make her know she isn’t crazy and that she is loved. The Titan’s told her for years that she was a woman, so she couldn’t fight, couldn’t be smart, couldn’t do anything really. When she came face to face with Cesare while she’s pregnant, well she couldn’t fight back could she because of the baby? She felt helpless, weak and afraid like they told her she was all along. She hated that for a moment, they might be true. However, you and I both know she’s really strong.”

He smiled and nodded. “Poor thing must be so scared and frustrated. I get it, I spent years like that at the rail tracks.” He sighed. “I want to work more on connecting with her, I really do. I want to be a good dad.”

Lev smiled. “You’re a great dad.”

He welled up and wiped his tears. “Thank you.”

“Mind getting the door?”

He nodded and opened the carriage door. “I’ll get Hange.”

“Thank you.” He picked you up, then walked down the steps towards his and your house. He lay you on the bed, then saw you wake up a little. “Hello.”

You smiled at him. “Hello.”

“How you feeling?”

You hummed. “Bit better.”

“Good.” He kissed you. “Hange is going to take a look at you, alright?” He looked to the door as Hange hurried it. “I just need you to check everything’s okay.”

She knelt next to you, then checked you over. She pressed your fingers on your tummy and around the sides of it. “I don’t feel anything bad and baby is just fine. She just had a panic attack is all, the stress and panic were felt by the little one. Both baby and mummy are good.” She kissed your forehead, then stood up. “Anything else I can do?”

“She’s having trouble sleeping.”

She hummed and nodded. “There is a herb to help people sleep, but I don’t know if it’s okay for mother’s to take. So, maybe warm milk and honey. Oh, and lavender, it helps sooth people. Droplets on clothes, pillows and other things would be a good start.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” She turned and pointed at you. “Little one is super healthy by the way.”

You smiled. “Really?”

She nodded. “Really, really. So, I’ll be on my way. Just, no more stress for this beautiful lady please. She’s in her last important months, too much stress can he harmful to her and the little one. Got it?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

She walked over to your dad. “Come with me, your daughter needs to sleep for a bit.”

Your dad nodded, then hurried over to you and kissed your cheek. “Love you sweetpea.”

You smiled. “Love you dad, thank you for today.”

His eyes widened, then they softened with love because he really didn’t think he did much for you today, but he knew better to say otherwise. “You get some rest now, okay? Make Levi do anything and everything for you, okay?”

You laughed. “Okay?”

“I mean it.” He pinched your cheek. “I’ll see you soon. See you later.”

You waved to him and Hange. “Bye.” You looked to Levi as he sat on the bed, you pushed yourself up and sat with your back against the headboard. “What now?”

He squeezed your knee. “I am going to get you some warm milk with honey in. I’m going to get you some food as well, then we’re changing you into more comfy clothes.” He sighed. “Then I’m going to massage every aching inch of you, okay?”

You blushed. “I don’t need you to do that.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I’ll do anything for you. Now sit there, look beautiful like you always do.” You giggled. “I will get your drink. I want to do so much for you because I love you so much. Plus, I really want to cuddle you. Hopefully, you will sleep well tonight.”

You cupped his face, hummed and kissed him. “Love you so much Levi.”

He smiled more at you. “I love hearing that.”

“I’ll say it as many times as you want to hear it handsome.”

“Good.” He kissed your cheek, jaw and neck loads.


	10. Chapter 10

You were knelt on the ground by a river below the mountains, it was the other side of the cave. You could see the road in the distance, but if anyone was on the road, they’d see s dot of a person, maybe not at all. You were with Mike; he was taking care of you while you collected wild herbs for a meal you were planning on making. It was risky being out and about, mainly because your due day was any day really. Plus, when you got up this morning you felt some pains, but it was a little like pressure too. You ignored it, mainly because you had had things like that before, but they were getting a little regular today.

You sat back and let out a shaky breath and rubbed your belly, you hummed, then looked behind you to see carriages and horses going into the cave, more than normal. You looked to Mike and sighed. “Mike hun? Could you get me some water?”

He nodded and went into the carriage, then walked over to you and handed the container. “Anything else?”

You shook your head and sipped the water. “Oh, wait could you take the herbs so far?”

“Sure.”

You held your side and hummed a little in pain. “Shit.”

“You okay? What’s wrong?”

You gulped, then shook your head. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” You heard hooves, then looked over to see someone on their horse riding closer. “Who’s that?”

Mike held his hand up to you. “I’ll check, stay there.”

You nodded, then got back to your herbs. You felt a pop, held your tummy and gasped. “Oh no.” You lifted your dress up and saw the floor was wet. “Oh no…Ah Mike?”

He walked over with Jean and Connie. He came to a stop and looked scared. “Those people on the road, the group of people? It was the Titans. They’ve invaded the camp and have attacked the base, Jean and Connie have informed me I need to get you to the safe house.”

You shook your head. “No, I need Levi. Now!”

He frowned. “He’s in the middle of an attack, we can’t go to him.”

“I need Levi.”

He knelt down and sighed. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Mike, I’m having the fucking baby right fucking now. My water has just broken, which means all the pains I’ve been feeling all morning have been me going into labour. I need Levi.”

His eyes widened. “Oh shit…shit, shit, shit, shit.” He looked to Jean and Connie, then back at you. “There’s a safe house in the forest, which means going into the battlefield. We can find Levi at the same time, get him to hurry up and to be with you.”

“Hange, I need Hange too because she’s the only doctor we have.”

He nodded. “Got it, can you stand?”

You nodded. “Help me up though.”

He grabbed you and lifted you to your feet, then guided you to the carriage and helped you in. “Alright you two, I need one in front and one behind the carriage, understand? If anyone gets in the way, you take them down. We’re about to welcome a scout into the world.”

Jean went white. “The baby’s coming?”

“Yes.”

Connie opened and closed his mouth for a moment. “We won’t let you down.”

Mike nodded. “Good, now get moving.” He ran to you. “I’m leading the carriage, shout me if anything gets worse. Okay?”

You nodded then felt pain. “Ooow, okay, okay. Mmm, can we go? I need Levi.”

He nodded. “We’ll get to him, I promise.”

You bit your lip and smiled as you welled up a little. “Okay. God, why did the Titan’s have to attack now.”

“Bad timing, huh? Let’s get moving.”

“Mike? Thank you, I’m sorry I’m snappy and shouting it’s just…”

He smiled. “You’re having your first baby and your husband isn’t here, I know. It’s going to be okay.”

You sat back and hummed, your eyes closed as you felt Mike jump up onto the carriage, then it shot off. You gripped the back of the seat, then hummed as you felt pain again. You couldn’t have the kid yet, you needed Levi to be there with you. You did your breathing techniques just as you were taught. You looked out the window to see you were in the cave system, but Mike took another path and came to a stop. You heard him talking and shouting order, you could hear shouts of other’s and the sound of guns and swords.

Mike threw the door open. “I’m sorry, but it seems I can’t get the carriage any further. I can get you on a horse.”

You shook your head. “I’ll walk.”

“Levi will kill me if you walk.”

“I’ll walk, if I walk, I’ll feel better.” You grabbed his hand, then stepped down. “Sitting down adds this pressure. Walking feels a bit better, I’m sorry if I stop at any point but, the labour pains.”

He put his arm around you and helped you walk. “Anything you want, just say it. I’ll do anything to help.”

You smiled. “I’m so glad I have you with me, I really am.”

He smirked. “You know I’d do anything for you and Levi.” He looked ahead at the exit. “Be careful, we’re about to leave the cave and if they notice us, they’ll come after us. We have to stay amongst the trees, it’s a little walk to the safe house, but once we’re there you should be okay.”

You nodded and walked with him out, you looked to the side across the lake to see Titan’s men clashing with the scouts. You couldn’t tell at this distance if the scouts were winning or not, but you hoped they were. You hurried with Mike, then came to a stop. “Fuck, sorry Mike hold on a bit.” You gripped the tree, then hummed in pain.

“Take your time.” He looked over, you were close to yours and Levi’s house. There he saw Levi fly out his house towards Cesare, then tackle him to the ground. “Stay there a moment, okay?”

You saw what he was looking at. “Levi.” You put one hand on your tummy, then ran towards Levi. Mike shouted your name, but you ignored him. “Levi!”

He sliced at Cesare, but missed because he jumped back in time. Both of them looked over to you, Cesare was happy at seeing you, but Levi was panicked. Levi held his hand out to you. “Get back.”

You stopped. “But Levi!”

“No!” Cesare ran for you, Levi growled and chased after him. Levi was faster, and stood between you and Cesare. He attacked him over and over, wearing him down as much as he could, then shoved him back. Levi backed up to you. “What are you doing here? You need to leave for the baby.”

“That’s why I’m here, for the baby.”

He glanced back at you. “What’s wrong?”

“Levi, the baby is.” You gasped and placed your hand on your belly. “Oh fuck, not now.” You groaned a little in pain. “Shit.”

Levi looked scared and happy. “They’re coming?”

You nodded and hummed. “I’m having our baby right fucking now Levi.”

You both heard Cesare laugh, you looked to him. “All the more I should take her back! She was mine before yours Levi.” He grinned. “Thank you for letting me know that Legion is Levi, I never would have guessed. It all makes sense now when you came over to the home.”

Levi stood in front of you. “If you try and take her, I won’t show you any fucking mercy.”

He grinned. “She’s mine!”

You gasped as Levi flew at Cesare and him at Levi. Their swords clashed over and over. Levi was winning, but Cesare certainly had improved since the last time they fought. Levi pulled his cape off, then threw it at Cesare causing a distraction, then jumped at him and cut his face. Cesare screamed in pain, then swiped at Levi’s back only catching Levi a little bit. Levi stumbled away, then readied himself as he saw you gazing at him. He took his hat off and threw it down, then he yanked his mask off. “If I’m killing you, I want you to see my face as you die. I want you to know who killed you.”

Cesare grinned. “This will be the last face you see Levi. You’ll go to the grave knowing your wife and child are mine.”

Levi clenched his jaw in rage, but held back his anger. “In your dreams. You will never amount to anything Cesare, you are Titan scum, always will be. You’re a disgrace and disappointment.”

Cesare screamed and attacked Levi. Swords clashed over and over, Levi backed up allowing Cesare to give out as much rage as possible, he needed him tired. Levi backed up to the home, ran up the wall, twisted in the air and kicked Cesare hard in the face. Cesare stumbled back, then held his sword up and caught Levi’s attack. Levi twirled around, cut Cesare’s coat open, then crouched and threw up dirt into his face. He cut again cutting his prices medals off, he was taking everything from him he was proud of. Cesare, roared and kicked the side of Levi’s ankle. He buckled a little and grunted in pain.

You gasped, then ran over and pulled a small blade from Cesare, then stabbed his back. “Do not touch my husband!”

He screamed, turned then backhanded you across the face sending you to the ground. He walked over to you, you slowly crawled backwards away from him. He grabbed your throat, then lifted you up above him, you gasped and kicked your legs. You hit his arm over and over, then kicked him hard. You dug your nails into his skin, then ripped down. He cried out, then screamed again when Levi cut his arm making him drop you. You slammed onto your feet, then your side. You leaned up and watched as a glint came into Levi’s eyes, he was enraged like you’d never seen him before.

Levi slashed at Cesare over and over, then he kicked him in the gut making him stumble back into the lake. You watched as Levi cut both Cesare’s arms making him drop his sword, then his legs making him drop to the floor. He shoved his sword into his mouth, it cut through his cheek and appeared under his eye. “Tch, like I said I want you to know I killed you, I want you to see my face.”

He pulled his blade free. Cesare laughed, then coughed. “You will never kill me.” Levi slammed his boot on Cesare’s chest, then held him under water. He fought and kicked about, he held Levi’s boot as he struggled. Levi watched as the light slowly faded from the man’s eyes, the struggles stopped, then he let him go.

Levi sighed, then turned to you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I need Hange though, to deliver the baby.”

“I can do it.”

You smiled at him as he got closer, then your eyes widened. You screamed. “LEVI!”

Cesare burst from the water, blade in hand and blood coming from his nose and body as he charged for Levi screaming. Levi turned around gracefully filling you with wonder, then he cut cleanly into Cesare’s neck. Cesare stopped, he gulped, then dropped his sword into the water. He clasped his throat, then walked towards you slowly hand reaching out. Levi pulled you to your feet, held you close as Cesare slammed to his knees, the light in his eyes went. He slammed face first into the lake, then the water around him turned red.

You gulped. “Is he dead?”

Levi nodded. “Finally.”

You looked up to Levi, cupped his face and kissed him. “My hero.”

He smiled at you, then looked to the rest of the scouts. “Looks like they’re winning.” He looked to Mike, Jean and Connie running over. “I need you to get Hange and her father right away, I’m taking her to the bedroom, okay?”

Mike nodded. “Okay.”

Levi sheathed his sword, picked you up and hurried with you inside. He lay you down, then changed you into a night dress. He lay sheets under you, then hurried to get water and everything else Hange had told him to get. You sat back and hummed as you felt the pain getting worse and worse, the time between them was getting worse too. You held Levi’s hand, then gazed into his eyes. “I’m scared.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”

You welled up. “You got cut.”

“It was only a scratch, just focus on me sweetheart. You can do this. Okay?” You nodded. “You are so strong, stronger than me.” He kissed your face all over. “You can do this.”

You hummed and fought through the pain. “Fuck, Levi?”

He moved to your legs, then pushed your dress up. “Sorry, I’ll check. Hange told me what to look for.” He looked then shook his head. “Not yet, just a bit longer.”

You leaned back and groaned. “Okay.” You tried to control your breathing, but your throat hurt a little. “Do you think we can do it me and you? Be parents.”

He nodded. “I know we can. We can fight off countless skilled fighters, run across buildings, jump off them too and stand on the back of a horse while fighting off people. We have stared death in the face and we’ve raised those scout cadets together. We can do anything together, I know it.” He moved closer, then rubbed your tears away and tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.” You pulled from Levi, then gripped the sheets hard. “Levi?”

He checked, then looked up at you. “I umm…you’re ready…tch, where the fuck is shitty glasses?”

“Levi!”

He let out a shaky breath. “Alright, let’s do this together. She said to me, with each rush of pain, and feeling to push you have to push, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He squeezed your knee. “It’s going to be okay I promise.”

You smiled. “I trust you.”

“Good. You ready? Push when you are.”

You gripped the sheets tightly, then pushed over and over with Levi’s words of encouragement. You kept pushing, your body reeling in pain and exhaustion, but you wanted to see your baby. You welled up and leaned back. “Levi I can’t, I so tired.”

He squeezed your knee as he said your name. “You can do it. I believe in you brat. Come on. I didn’t train you for as long as I did for you to give up so easily, you’re stronger than that. Now push.” You welled up, nodded, then pushed as much as you could over and over. You gasped as you felt relief and the baby finally arrive. Levi gasped, then grabbed a wet towel and cleaned the baby’s face so it could breathe. He lifted up the baby, then smiled. “It’s a boy.” Your son made a little noise, then let out a little whined cry. Levi smiled with such pure love, then looked up at you with even more love. “You did so well, so, so well.” He gave your son to you. “He’s perfect.”

You cried as you looked down at your son, he was making little noises, his eyes slightly opened, then he closed them. “He’s so beautiful.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I need to clean you up, then Evan, okay?”

You smiled. “Evan Ackerman, that’s right.”

Levi smiled, then began cleaning up and making sure nothing was wrong. He did all the aftercare, then he took Evan from you. “I have to clean the little guy up, okay? Get some rest.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You lay back, then let out a long sigh.

You felt the exhaustion wash over you, then you fell asleep. You were in pure bliss; you hadn’t slept this long and this good in a while. You woke up and hummed, you dragged your body up to sit to feel Levi had put special underwear on you. He’d also had washed you while you were sleeping, so you felt rather fresh. You felt lingering pain, like a throbbing sensation. You looked to your side, then smiled at Levi sat holding Evan in his arms lightly asleep. You carefully took Evan, then held him in your arms. You smiled at the little guy, then pulled the blanket wrapped around him down.

You gasped as he opened his little eyes, he had Levi’s eyes. “Hey Evan.” You soothingly traced your fingers on his face, he cooed back at you. “You’re so beautiful, just like your daddy.”

“Lies.” You looked to Levi and smiled. “He’s more beautiful than I am.”

You kissed his cheek. “Sure honey. Where’s Hange and the other’s?”

“They’re in the living room. Hange checked you over as you slept, said I did a great job.”

“You did.”

He smiled as he put his arm around you. “I did what I could for you and Evan.” He kissed your temple loads. “I should let your father in to see you, as well as the others.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He got up, then went into the living room. “Right you lot, no being loud or getting too excited okay? The wife is still very tired and sore, the baby is a quiet one, but I don’t want you upsetting him.”

Your dad got up, then walked in first. You smiled at him and saw how rough he looked. He welled up, then walked over. “Hey sweetpea.”

You laughed. “Hey dad. Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Just a little rough and sore from fighting, I’m not as young and agile as I used to be.”

“How did the fight go?”

“I won, he’s dead.”

You smiled and nodded. “Good, I suppose.”

“I did it for your mum.”

“I know.” You sighed, then moved your baby. “This is your grandson Evan. Do you want to hold him?”

He sat next to you, then reached out. “Please.” He carefully took Evan, then welled up more and laughed. “He’s so perfect.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Well done sweetpea, I’m so proud of you.”

You pointed to Levi as he came in with the others. “Thank Levi for delivering Evan, if he wasn’t here, I don’t know what I would have done.”

Levi shook his head. “You did all the work honey.”

You smiled and went to speak, but you jumped as you became surrounded by Maria, Erwin, Mike and Hange. They were looking at Evan in your dad’s arms. Hange tickled Evan’s cheek. “He’s so cute.”

Erwin smiled. “He has Levi’s eyes, plus his hair colour.”

Maria hugged Erwin. “Yeah, but he’s cute like his mum.”

Mike sniffed the air. “Hmm, the baby smell is really nice.” He looked to Levi. “Kid smells like you, there’s no doubt about it he’s yours.”

Levi frowned. “Of course he’s mine. Tch, asshole.”

Evan started fussing, you reached over and took him back. “Oookay, people need to stop messing with Levi because it’s upsetting Evan.” You rocked Evan making him calm down. “Shh Evan, it’s okay.”

Erwin chuckled. “You can tell he’s going to be like Levi, he calms down right away by being held by his mother.”

You shook your head and smirked. “Yeah, yeah. So, how bad is the damage out there?”

“We didn’t lose a single scout, some were injured but, the Titans are gone for good.” He sighed. “We have a few of our own receiving medical care, but everything is good. The place is being repaired as we speak. Just rest, look after yourself and try not to think about us lot.”

Levi walked over and ruffled your hair. “He’s right, you have your health to think about and we both have Evan to take care of too.”

Hange nodded. “He’s very vulnerable in his first year, so making sure he’s well is important.” She squealed. “I’m sorry, but Evan is so god damn cute!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Tch, alright, out all of you please.”

You waved to them. “Bye, thank you everyone. I love you all.”

Levi pushed them out, then got back to you. “Vultures, the lot of them.” He sat next to you and sighed, then he smiled as Evan wiggled and yawned. “So cute.” He looked up at you. “I love you so much.”

You held Evan on your hip as you moved about in the house, you were cleaning a few things up. Evan was happily hugging you, he was at nine months old and he’d just done something pretty amazing all day today, so you couldn’t wait for Levi to get home. You bounced Evan making him giggle, then you kissed his face all over. “You going to show daddy what you did today? He’ll be so happy and proud of you.”

He put his fist in his mouth, smiled at you then giggled. “Ma, ma, ma, ma.”

“Yeah Evan.” You gasped when you heard hooves. “Who’s that?”

He looked to the open doors. “Eh.”

“It’s daddy.”

He squealed a little. “Da.”

You hurried to outside, then saw Levi walked over from the stables with a bag. He smiled at you. “Hello to my two favourite people in the world. How are you?”

“Stay there Levi.”

He stopped and frowned. “Why?”

“Watch this.” You lowered Evan down onto his feet, then held his hands. “Okay Evan, go to daddy.”

Evan looked up at Levi, then squealed when he saw his daddy and ran right Levi. Levi dropped to his knees. His eyes wide in delight as he watched his son walk for the first time ever. Levi caught Evan in his arms, then hugged him tightly. “Well done Evan! I’m so proud of you.” He kissed Evan’s cheek loads, then picked him up and grabbed the bag. “When did he start?”

You walked over and took the bag from Levi. “This morning after you left to go to town, he’s been running around all day. I had to hold him to stop him from making himself tired.”

Levi looked down at Evan. “You been running circles around your mummy? You certainly have a lot of energy for a quiet little kid. How about we have some play time, we let your mummy rest for a bit.”

Evan bit his bottom lip as he played with Levi’s shirt. “Eh.”

“Alright, it’s agreed.” He put Evan down and watched him run inside to the living room, then drop to his knees and start playing with his toys. Levi walked up to you, pulled you close by your waist, then kissed you. He hummed, nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “Hi.”

You giggled. “Welcome home.”

He nuzzled his nose against you. “Glad to be home.”

You felt his hands wander. “Hey Mr, your son wants to play with you. Which means no groping your wife until his nap time.”

He lightly kissed you. “Looking forward to it.” He ran over to his son, then sat down with him and leaned on his side. “Alright Evan, let’s start plotting how to take over this place.”

You smiled and took the bag into the kitchen, then began unpacking all the food, then stopped. Inside was a cuddly toy for Evan and a boxed gift for you. You walked back out and put Evan’s new toy on Levi’s head. “Thank you for the gift Levi, I look forward to seeing what it is.”

He looked at you and took the toy off his head. “I think you’ll like it a lot.”

You smiled and carried the box into the bedroom, you opened it up to reveal a beautiful corset. You smiled at it, then changed your corset for the new one. You stood in the mirror, checked yourself out, then wrapped yourself up in a dressing gown. You got your sponge out from its box. You lay back on the bed, then sighed as you carefully placed it in. You were hoping Levi would come in to find you right after he’d finished playing with your son. You felt yourself drifting off into a light sleep for a bit.

You smiled when you felt the bed dip, then your husband crawl up your body and kiss every inch of you. You bit your lip and opened your eyes to look into Levi’s, his eyes were so beautiful. “Hey Levi, how’s Evan?”

“Great, fast asleep actually in his bed.” He kissed your chest, then your neck. “Now it’s time for me and you.”

You smiled, then rolled over onto him. “You’re right.” You pulled at his collar and lay on him, chest to chest. Your lips locked with his, your pelvis lowered on his. His body radiated heat, it seemed to mix with yours and make your bodies hum in delight. Every time this man was near you, or even touch you, you felt like you could melt. He was your world and you were his, you were so happy now your family was together and perfect. There were no worries anymore, with the Titans truly gone, you could have the family you both always dreamed of.

Levi dragged his hands up your body, one hand on your bum the other in your hair. He pushed you against him, his leg moved up to wrap around you. He kissed your ear and growled. "I missed you today while I was in town.”

You nuzzled his neck and bit the skin there leaving a mark. "I missed you too.”

Levi let out a little moan. "You’re so beautiful.”

You slowly unbuttoned his shirt while kissing the skin that showed, you loved every inch of him. Levi made you smile against his skin as his head leaned back, a gasp escaped. His whole body relaxed to your touch. Since being free of the Titans, the two of you had been more passionate, more loving with each other. There was no more thinking that you could die any day, or be taken away, it was just about enjoying each other for the rest of your lives.

You reached his belt and began to unbuckle it slowly, excitement building up inside you. You undid his trousers, but Levi sat up. He grabbed your chin and pulled you to his lips. He kissed your cheek and turned the tables. He lowered you onto the bed and began kissing your neck. You giggled. "Someone really likes being on top.”

He stared down at you, his raven hair falling around his face. "I just love looking down at your beautiful face.”

You smiled. "You know, you don’t have to flirt so much, I’m already yours.”

He kissed the tip of your nose. "I know, but I just like it because I can see your cute smile. Plus, I want to tell you how much I love your face, your body, your heart, your soul.” He sighed. “God I just love all of you.”

You pulled his face closer, your hands cupping the smooth skin on his face. "Thank you for the compliment." You kissed his soft lips. "I don't think I have words to explain how much I love you.”

He kissed your chest and slowly undid your robe. He nipped the top of your right breast making you jump, then giggle. He got lower to pull it off completely, then looked at you in your new corset. “I chose well, this looks perfect on you.” He looked up at you, pupils dilated. "Let me make you feel good. Let me show you how much I appreciate you as a wonderful mother, and a perfect wife."

You lifted your hips allowing him to pull off your undergarments. You smiled at Levi. "Says Legion the great perfect hero of this land.”

“Tch, I’m not that great brat, but thank you.” Levi traced his hands up your legs admiring how soft your skin was. He kissed your thigh, his lips dragged closer to your heat. You leaned your head back and gasped in bliss as his tongue traced around your bud. A long lick up made you push your hips up, you ached for his touch. You’d woken up in the mood for him, so you craved him so much your body was on fire. He knew how to push all the right buttons, you felt wonderful. The two have you, even though were parents of a child who loved being around you and Levi, still were very intimate and passionate with each other as often as possible.

He placed a hand on your hip as his other hand traced circles on your sensitive skin. Your toes curled as he traced shapes on your bud, different ones creating different body tingling sensations. Fire burst up from you, your hand reached out to grab the sheets. You leaned your head back and moaned out as Levi had pushed two fingers deep inside you finding the perfect spot. Years of being together had meant the two of you had learnt every inch about each other, what made you squirm. You moaned loudly as electricity shot through your body, a fire building up. You felt Levi push his grip down on your hip more preventing you from moving. He increased the speed of his fingers.

Your back arched up in delight, your legs began shaking. Eyes closed you could see your end in sight. You gasped as you felt the pop, then the warm trickling of pleasure sooth you. You hummed and mewled at it, your chest and heat just becoming warm. Levi trailed a kiss up your body, everywhere heating up again. He hovered over you and gave you a small smile, a rare sight making it all the much more beautiful. He brushed your hair from your face. "You're so beautiful."

You gripped some of his hair, dragged your other hand down and grabbed his perfect bum. "Say the perfect man in front of me. Now, do your wife a favour and kiss me.”

Levi gave you a deep kiss, his hand snaking up and grabbing your breast through the corset. The pleasure made you bite down on his lip. Levi pulled away a bit, studied your blushing face then bit down on your neck. You pulled at his trousers and underwear down, also giving Levi a hint. He helped and pulled himself free letting out a small sigh, he'd been dying to be one with you. He lifted your leg around him and looked down. He pushed himself in, both of you joining each other in a moan. It always felt right, like the most perfect thing in the world when the two of you were together like this.

Levi grabbed your thigh, his other hand locked with yours. He began moving to a slow rhythm, feeling the two of you out, seeing if you wanted the same pace. He kissed up your neck calling your name. You called out to Levi. He tapped his forehead against yours and began moving faster, he understood you both needed more. This was a night of lust, hunger and confirmation of how much you two loved each other. You needed to show each other just how much you desired and loved each other. Levi loved showing you all the time how much he loved you. He still bought you a rose every day, and on special days he would get you a whole bunch of flowers. The two of you were insanely in love, so much so, that you two had killed the very people who tried to split you apart.

Levi lifted your leg up more changing the angle. Your moans changed slightly as the pleasure increase; he knew what he was doing. He was slightly hitting the right spot. You kissed his lips desperately, both lips becoming plump. You bit his lip causing him to open his mouth. You deepened the kiss depriving you both of much air, this only pushed you both further. Levi moved a little faster, he wanted to push you so you were melting under him in pure pleasure, he wanted you to feel loved like never before. Levi always made you feel good, he always thought of you. Your heart was so overwhelmed sometimes by him, after a life and lack of love for so long, when you were being showered with it by such a wonderful man, you just couldn’t help it. Levi felt the same way, he felt so undeserving of your love, but hell he was going to accept every last bit of it because he adored you to death.

Levi moved you more. This time he hit the spot perfectly, your nails gripped Levi's back. You knew you would end up leaving marks, you'd apologise tomorrow. You clenched around Levi causing him to pull from the kiss and moan your name into your neck. You turned your head to the side giving Levi full access to your neck, you knew he loved making a mark. The combination of the bite and pleasure below sent you straight over the edge. You gripped Levi hard, your body spasmed around him. Levi helped you ride out your pleasure, a smile on his face as he watched you for a moment.

He slowed down his actions, then knelt up and looked down your body and saw how tight your corset was on your chest. He growled, then puled at it and yanked it open. Levi loved this new corset, because he could open it from the front. He looked over your body, your perfect body. You blushed at his gaze, then tried to cover yourself up a bit. You’d been with Levi before, but a lot of the time you kept a corset on, or it was under the sheets so he didn’t get to see your changed body. He frowned at you. “Why are you hiding?”

You looked to the side. “I’m not the same as before.”

“You are beautiful.” He pulled your arms away, then saw the little shine on proof you’d had Evan. “These marks are beautiful.” He traced them with his fingers, his body grinding against yours. He leaned down and kissed your breast, then the other. “They’re proof you had Evan, that you carried our perfect little boy. Proof that you are a wonderful person.” He pushed his hands under your back, then lifted you up a bit. He bit between your breasts making you gasp. You arched your back, then the back of your head tapped the pillow. You hummed and bit your lip as you felt Levi lick his mark. He moved to one of your breasts, then nipped hard. He made sure to swirl his tongue on the wound after, then start nipping and sucking at a new little love bite.

He kissed up your body, pushed his hands up your arms, then locked his fingers with yours next to your head. He locked eyes with you, both of you panted and moaned together. The two of you were close, so close to your next end and Levi’s end. You rocked your hips against him as his body dragged perfectly against yours. You both muttered and moaned each other’s names, along with praises. You squeezed his hands and hummed. You mewled and whined at him, you didn’t want it to end, but it felt so good. Levi increased his actions, you panted more in desperation. He kissed you roughly and growled at you. He bucked hard into you making you snap. You whined and cried into the kiss, your body squeezing him causing him to be driven to pleasure. His movements became sloppy, his chest heaving as he was coming down from his high. He pulled himself out, then lay on you and hummed as you rubbed his back.

He kissed your skin. “Beautiful.”

You giggled. “You always like to tell me how wonderful I am.”

“I do, because you are.” He lifted himself up a bit, then lay on his side next to you. “I wake up in the mornings and just look at you because I can’t believe how I got so lucky. Other times I just watch you about the house by yourself, or with Evan and I really feel lucky.”

You rolled onto your side. “I’m lucky too, really lucky.” You kissed him lightly. “Now I hate to break the cute moment, but I need to clean up. You coming?”

“You know I love cleaning, so yes.” He smiled at you. “Even more so when it involves you.”

You poked his nose. “Cute.”

You held your one year old son against you, his eyes bright in wander as he gazed up at you. You smiled and sat down with him on a blanket. You sat him on your lap, then looked to your side as Evan ran over and sat with you. You smiled and ruffled his hair. “Hello Evan.”

He smiled. “Hey mummy, is Haru okay?”

You nodded. “He’s just fine, he was just a little too warm.” You looked up at your seven year old son, he was just like how Levi was when he was a kid. “He’s very happy because his big brother is looking after him.”

Evan smiled and held Haru’s hand. “Love you Haru.” He looked up, then hugged you. “Love you mummy.”

You put your arm around your son. “I love you more than anything, you know that, right?”

He nodded. “Yes! Daddy told me the story loads of how you protected me from the Titans.”

You smiled. “We both did.” You looked up and watched Levi running around with his two daughters. His three year old Yuki and five year old Kuchel. Levi was so happy and your girls were too. “You not playing with daddy?”

He shook his head. “I wanted to be with you mummy.”

You smiled and moved Haru, he got up and ran over to Levi. You opened your arms to Evan. “Come here sweetheart.”

He smiled and sat on your lap and hugged you. “Mummy?”

You hummed. “Yes?”

“Why won’t daddy teach me to be like him and you.” He pouted. “I want to fight.”

You kissed the top of his head. “Because honey, what me and your daddy did was dangerous. We had to learn that because we lost our families. If we didn’t fight, we would die. Your daddy and I fought hard with all your aunts and uncles so you and your brother and sisters could have this life, a safe life. There’s no bad Titans in the world anymore, but there will always be bad people. You guys are not in any danger anymore, you’re safe. So, you don’t need to know how to fight yet.” You looked down at Evan. “Does that make sense?”

He nodded and smiled at you. “Yes mummy, I understand.

“Good, I knew you would because you are a smart little cookie.” You kissed his cheek loads making him giggle. “Well, there is one thing I need to tell you. Your daddy and I did agree on one thing before you were born and that was when you are sixteen, we’ll start teaching you everything you want to know.”

He gasped. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really, really.”

He smiled at you, then looked sad. “But that would mean I’d have to grow up more, which would mean no sitting on mummy’s lap for cuddles.” He welled up. “Or getting piggy back rides from daddy.”

You cuddled him. “We all have to grow up honey, your daddy and me did. However, I will always have plenty of kisses and cuddles for you no matter how old you get.”

“Me too mummy!”

You looked up and smiled. “Look whose com to visit, your grandad and great uncle Kenny. Why don’t you go see them?”

He got up, then ran over and jumped into his grandad’s arms. Levi chatted with Kenny for a bit, who had seemed to have aged a bit since the fight, like the years had really gotten to him. However, he’d really played a good part in your kids lives. Your kids loved a lot of people, but one of your little ones was more like Levi in personality, Kuchel. She ran over to you, then hugged you. She was like Levi because she wasn’t too keen on being around too many people. She was shy, but when she relaxed a little, then the you side of her shined, the social side.

You smiled at her. “You okay sweetie?”

She nodded and sat on your lap. “Wanted mummy.”

You hugged her and kissed face making her giggle. “Love you.”

“Love you mummy.”

“Did you have fun with daddy?” She nodded and watched Haru being held by Levi, Yuki playing with Kenny and Evan with your dad. “You want to be with mummy now, or have you gone shy?”

She blushed and looked up at you. “Nooo.”

You smiled. “It’s okay if you are, because even your big brave daddy gets shy.”

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really. Besides, your grandad and great uncle Kenny love you so much. I’m sure they’d love to say hello to you and give you plenty of kisses and cuddles. Maybe you can talk to them about all the flowers you like growing with me?”

She hummed, then smiled. “Okay.” She stood up and hugged you. “Thank you mummy.”

You watched her run off and swap with Yuki, she waddled over to Levi, held his hand and walked with him over to you. She gasped when she saw you, then climbed onto your lap and hugged you. “Mummy.”

You cuddled her and kissed her head. “Hello Yuki, have you had fun so far?”

“Yes.”

Levi sat next to you, Haru in his arms. “She watched the fishes with me, didn’t you?”

She nodded. “Big fish mummy.”

You gasped. “In our lake? Wow!”

She giggled. “Yes.”

Levi lifted Haru off him, then sat him in front of you and him. Yuki crawled off you, then played with Haru. Levi cuddled you close, then kissed your cheek. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He held you and sighed. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous.”

“How about we extend the family a bit more.”

You laughed and looked up at him. “You say that every time our kids have been one you know.”

He raised his brows. “I have?”

You lightly pushed him and giggled. “Yes, but every time I’ve said yes.” He growled and leaned closer, but you put your finger on his mouth. “After I’ve said let me think about it.”

He pouted. “Boo.”

You smiled and kissed him loads making Yuki and Haru giggle. “No pouting honey, I said I’d think about it. I mean, we’d have to think of another name.”

He hummed and hugged you against him. “Easy. I can think of loads. In fact, I have a list.”

You nipped his jawline. “I know you have, I helped you write it one night.” You looked out at your kids playing, your two youngest in front of you and Levi and your two eldest with Kenny and your dad. You smiled as you felt just a warmth of happiness. “Such a wonderful family. I couldn’t be happier Levi, I really couldn’t.”

“Me either.”


End file.
